La morsure
by Aspetta un attimo
Summary: 5 ans postwar, Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour enseigner. Elle partagera cette tâche avec un autre professeur , un certain Vitaly qui est inconnu de tous.. mais au fond , l'est-il réellement ? Rating M.
1. Retour aux sources

Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources

Il était tôt, le soleil commençait tout juste à embraser le ciel et les quelques nuages épars, les teintant de couleurs douces et chaudes. Un vent léger chassait les nuages à l'horizon. Il faisait étonnamment chaud pour une plage dans le sud de l'Angleterre en cette fin du mois d'août. Une tasse de thé au miel fumant entre les mains, Hermione regardait la surface de l'eau zébrée par le vent, depuis sa véranda. Le bruit perpétuel des vagues sur le rivage de sable gris était apaisant. Plus loin du bord une digue délimitait la zone dédiée à la baignade, des vagues plus fortes venaient se briser contre elle. Le temps malgré un léger vent était très agréable. Vêtue de son pyjama ; un short et une brassière de sport elle resserra son plaid autour d'elle. Elle était totalement exposée au vent et les températures matinales étaientfraîches en bord de mer. La jeune femme se rappelait avoir lu, il y a quelques années, dans un magazine moldu que vivre près d'une étendue d'eau diminuait le stress. Regarder l'onde de la mer une dizaine de minutes était plus efficace qu'une séance chez un psychologue. Et en ayant pris pour habitude de contempler la mer chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait acquit cette propriété elle commençait à en ressentir les effets. Cela faisait tout juste trois mois, qu'elle vivait ici.

Songeante, elle retraça mentalement son parcours avant de parvenir à trouver cette quiétude que lui apportait cette bâtisse en bord de mer. Son diplôme en poche elle était partie en voyage pour étudier les plantes médicinales et la culture des sorciers. Ron ne l'avait pas suivie. Ils avaient passé quelques mois en couple, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. L'illusion du premier amour s'était vite évaporée faisant place à de l'ennui. Ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord et Ron était parti rejoindre son frère Charlie dans un élevage de créatures magiques en Roumanie. Après la guerre, elle était retournée à Poudlard,toutefois elle avait fini par s'éloigner de l'écosse pour se ressourcer après ces années de lutte contre les ténèbres. Tout d'abord elle était allée en Norvège , seule pour accomplir une sorte de retraite spirituelle. Elle logeait dans une maisonnette dans une forêt de pins louée par un moldu. Pour qu'il ne vienne pas la déranger en lui rendant visite trop souvent , comme il en avait l'habitude la première semaine, elle lui affirma être botaniste et avoir besoin de calme pour travailler. Quelques mois plus tard elle fit le voyage jusqu'aux États-Unis. Le propriétaire lui confia connaître des botanistes en Californie travaillant sur les plantes thérapeutiques. Cela avait fortement intéressé Hermione qui Après réflexion se décida à faire le voyage. Partir loin de tout s'avéra bénéfique pour elle, prise d'une passion pour l'art des potions elle décida de suivre une formation à distance pour être certifiée professeur de potions. Elle ne voulait pas rester sans avoir une qualification supplémentaire , ses parents souhaitaient de tout cœur qu'elle poursuive des études Après son cursus à Poudlard même s'ils ne connaissaient pas les possibilités d'études sorcières. Même s'ils ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie depuis qu'elle leur avait lancé un sort de faux souvenirs, elle honora leur souhait.

* * *

Après deux ans et demi de vie sur le continent américain elle retourna en Angleterre pour faire valider son diplôme de maîtresse des potions. Comme il en était coutume, les examens se faisaient au ministère. Pour obtenir le titre de professeur il fallait présenter une thèse sur la matière enseignée et passer un examen oral ainsi qu'un entretien avec un comité de professeurs. Ayant travaillé des années sur les plantes utilisées par les moldus, Hermione présenta sa thèse intitulée ; Sorciers et Moldus : usage des plantes médicinales. Ce jour-là dans le jury elle reconnut son ancienne professeur de métamorphose qui la regardait d'un air très fier. Après avoir passé toutes les épreuves elle se rendit à la cérémonie annonçant les résultats. Hermione ayant excellé et avait obtenu son diplôme. À l'annonce de son nom elle fut soulagée et heureuse d'avoir réussit à être diplômée. Suite à la cérémonie un petit banquet était tenu. La jeune femme ne voulait pas s'attarder et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle fut interpellée par une voix familière. C'était la directrice de Poudlard qui tenait à la féliciter, elle était honorée que son élève obtienne l'une des meilleures notes pour sa thèse. Elle ne tourna pas plus autour du pot et commença à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Dites-moi Miss Granger, à propos de ce diplôme... Avez-vous choisi une école où enseigner ?

\- Pas encore, je viens de revenir d'un long voyage, je m'installe encore chez moi.

\- Eh bien Miss, je me permets de vous proposer de rejoindre Poudlard. Il est de coutume de prendre des anciens élèves pour enseigner. Le professeur Slughorn part en retraite.

\- Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas, je compte encore étudier l'art des potions curatives... marmonna Hermione gênée de ne pas pouvoir accepter dans l'immédiat.

La vieille femme pinça ses lèvres, hésitante. À vrai dire elle voulait absolument que la jeune femme vienne enseigner à Poudlard. Elle la trouvait brillante et digne d'un bon poste. Finalement elle lui fit une proposition : recruter deux jeunes professeurs pour qu'ils puissent se consacrer à leurs recherches et travailler en étant moins surchargés que les autres professeur. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle y réfléchirait et s'en alla peu après, souriante. Pendant ses années à Poudlard elle caressait secrètement l'envie d'être à la place du professeur. Elle attendit quelques jours puis envoya sa lettre d'acceptation du poste de professeur de potion à la directrice McGonagall.

* * *

Des kilomètres plus loin, le calme régnait à Poudlard. Cette école n'était pas des plus ordinaires. Tout était figé dans le temps et rempli de quiétude. D'un pas lent, un jeune homme pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'édifice. Dans une lettre on lui avait précisé d'attendre la directrice dans le hall d'entrée. En attendant il contempla les deux statues des deux côtés de la lourde porte de chêne par laquelle il était entré. Minerva McGonagall rompant le silence du château le salua et le pria de la suivre. Au deuxième étage ils firent enfin face à la gargouille gardant le passage. Après que la directrice lui ait livré le mot de passe elle s'écarta en dévoilant l'escalier de pierre qui s'éleva lorsque les deux personnages entrèrent dans ce passage secret. Après avoir passé la porte en chêne, arrivés dans le bureau la directrice lui tendit sa main pour lui serrer.

\- Bonjour, Minervra McGongall, je vous prie de vous asseoir.

\- Bonjour je suis Vitaly Anatolievitch, je vous remercie, fit le jeune homme en prenant place.

\- J'étais justement en train de vérifier votre dossier. Je vous prie de m'excuser, il me semble que j'ai mal orthographié votre nom, pouvez-vous me l'épeler ?

\- Certainement. A-N-A-T-O-L-I-É-V-I-T-C-H.

-Bien... Vous êtes donc originaire de Russie et avez validé votre diplôme il y'a quelques mois c'est bien cela ? fit la vieille femme en parcourant du regard le document qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Oui, c'est exact.. Le fait que je suis récemment diplômé pose problème ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde , je vois là que vous avez obtenu une note excellente. Votre dossier me convient.

Elle reposa le dossier du jeune homme et le fixa. Il y avait dans les traits de son visage quelque chose qui lui semblait familier mais flou. Ses cheveux noirs , ses yeux... Elle fronça les sourcils et le jeune homme s'en aperçut.

\- Y' a-t-il un problème Madame McGonagall ?

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille en Angleterre ? Des cousins ?

Sa question était incongrue mais il y répondit ne voulant pas corrompre ses chances d'obtenir le poste.

\- Ma mère était anglaise, mais c'est mon père qui m'a élevé en Russie. Je ne connais pas ma famille présente ici. Je ne connais même pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

\- Ah... Je vous prie de m'excuser alors c'était indiscret de ma part.

La directrice fut prise d'un léger malaise car elle croyait réellement avoir vu ce visage quelque part. Peu importe, elle devait se tromper. Elle reprit l'entretien en lui posant des questions sur la pédagogie du jeune homme. Il semblait être strict tout en étant disposé à soutenir les élèves et les pousser à travailler convenable. Ce qui semblait aux yeux de la directrice une très grande qualité pour un professeur.

\- Et comment avez-vous eu connaissance du poste à pourvoir ?

\- J'ai vu l'annonce dans un magazine de potioniste, j'ai donc décidé de postuler.

\- Pourquoi Poudlard et pas une autre école ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Le cadre de vie, la renommée de l'établissement je pense...

\- Est-ce que vous voyez un inconvénient à devoir travailler en binôme ?

\- Non, je n'en vois pas.

Minerva réajusta ses lunettes et chercha un document sur son bureau. Ce jeune homme avait l'air d'être prometteur et elle ne pensait pas se tromper. Le document à la main elle lui expliqua ce qu'on attendait de lui, une fabrication plus importante de potions pour l'infirmerie étant donné qu'il y avait plus d'élèves et qu'il fallait avoir deux professeurs. Les enseignements aussi avaient changé et maintenant des élèves pouvaient choisir un cursus approfondi en potion. Une grande école supérieure de sorcellerie pour exercer dans le domaine de la medicommagie venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Finalement elle lui tendit le document en esquissant un sourire. C'était décidé elle l'embauchait.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Anatolievitch , lui fit-elle.

Il parapha et signa puis prit connaissance de ses quartiers. Dans les cachots à un étage de sa salle de classe pour l'année. Il disposait d'une chambre spacieuse avec une salle de bains et partagerait une salle d'études avec sa collègue qui demeurerait dans l'appartement d'à côté. Le tout était décoré simplement, une pièce où manger , une chambre avec un large lit,un bureau. La directrice prit congé de lui, le laissant seul. Il s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant.

* * *

Dans un pub de Londres proche de l'heure de la fermeture, on le devinait à l'agacement des serveurs devant les derniers clients. Hermione était accompagnée de Ginny, Harry et de Draco. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce dernier devienne ami avec ses ennemis de longue date. L'assassinat de ses parents l'avait bouleversé et il s'était rapproché de Harry qui enquêtait sur ce meurtre. De fil en aiguille il avait sympathisé avec la petite bande. Finalement Draco avait pris une place particulière et était apprécié comme si aucune rivalité les avait opposés. Chacun avait un emploi et une vie bien réglée. Harry venait de devenir auror il y a quelques années, sa copine Ginny jouait chez les Harpies d'Holyhead quant à Draco il était briseur de sorts pour Gringotts. Il manquait à l'appel Neville et Luna. Neville était professeur de botanique à l'école supérieure de medicommagie et Luna rédactrice en chef du journal Le chicaneur. Ils avaient pris des vacances en amoureux avant de reprendre leur travail. Ce soir l'embauche d'Hermione était la raison de ce rassemblement.

-Les amis, levons nos verres en l'honneur de Miss Granger, future maitresse des potions ! Fit joyeusement Harry en levant son verre.

-À Hermione ! Fit la tablée en levant leurs verres.

-Merci ! Et je prête serment de ne pas trop malmener mes élèves !

-Pitié ne nous fait pas un cas Londubat où tu vas martyriser un pauvre gamin comme Snape, ria Ginny.

-C'est promis.

À la fin de cette soirée entre amis ils se quittèrent en se souhaitant à chacun le meilleur. Au détour d'une rue Hermione transplana pour rentrer chez elle. Enfin arrivée elle se glissa sous ses draps et s'endormit quelques secondes après que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.


	2. Hangover

Un bourdonnement strident réveilla Hermione. À la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux sa tête se mit à tourner. Maudit alcool et maudite soirée qui s'était éternisée. Elle avait certes apprécié le moment, mais le contre-coup du lendemain la ramenait à la réalité. Son corps était courbaturé, ses yeux se plissaient à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Elle frotta ses yeux et bailla. Sa bouche était cotonneuse, une potion anti-gueule de bois lui serait nécessaire pour dissiper toutes ces sensations désagréables. Roulant sur le côté, elle attrapa un gilet qu'elle enfila avant de se lever.

En tirant les rideaux elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Sa fenêtre donnait directement sur la plage. Le temps était ensoleillé et la mer était calme. À en juger la position du soleil, comme son père lui avait montré quand elle était enfant, il devait être approximativement 9 heures. Son chat en miaulant se frottait contre ses jambes à l'en faire presque trébucher.

\- Oh Pattenrond,tu dois être affamé, fit-elle en se baissant vers lui pour lui donner quelques caresses.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remplir la gamelle et elle se servit un verre d'eau puis une potion anti-gueule de bois. Puis elle fila prendre une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

* * *

À Poudlard , Vitaly avait profité de cette journée pour se baigner. C'était les derniers moments de quiétude qui lui restaient avant que les lieux soient envahis par une horde d'adolescents. Le matin il déjeuna brièvement ce que l'elfe de maison lui avait laissé sur le guéridon du salon. La veille il avait aussi dîné seul, sa nature le poussant plus à la solitude. Au bord du lac il s'étira de tout son corps et se dirigea vers l'eau. À son contact frais il se crispa puis se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans les eaux obscures du lac. La température n'est pas désagréable, il décida de s'aventurer plus loin et de se laisse flotter dans les eaux noirâtres du lac. Il avait trouvé un endroit isolé où personne ne le verrait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il avait repris l'exercice physique depuis peu. La sensation de son corps rendu léger, lui semblait étrange et il mit du temps avant de se sentir à l'aise dans l'eau. L'exercice physique n'avait pas était son fort pendant sa jeunesse, lui préférait l'effort intellectuel. Les autres jeunes gens de son âge eux, surtout les garçons préféraient entretenir leur corps plutôt que leur matière grise. Ses habitudes lui valaient donc souvent des moqueries, basées aussi sur son physique, après tout les enfants ne sont pas tendres entre eux. Il chassa ses souvenirs de son esprit et se laissa submerger dans la noirceur du lac.

* * *

Douchée et habillée Hermione préparait son petit-déjeuner en écoutant l'un de ses morceaux favoris de piano. Pendant que son thé infusait, elle prit soin de sa chevelure encore mouillée en la coiffant et oignant d'huile. Enfin attablée dans sa véranda elle put profiter du premier repas de sa journée quelques instants avant que l'on frappe à la porte. C'était Ginny.

\- Bonjour Hermione ! Prête pour le grand jour ?

La jeune femme se figea. Le premier jour de cour avait lieu lundi 2 septembre, elle était sortie avec ses amis le vendredi, rentrée le samedi au petit matin...

-Tu ne me fait pas entrer ? J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, fit son amie, interrompant sa réflexion

\- Oh bien sûr, pardon Ginny , entre.

Son interlocutrice entra et s'installa dans le canapé en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

\- Hier ? Eh bien on est sortis ensemble...

\- Non, je parle d'hier samedi, pas avant-hier.

Hermione amena ses mains devant sa bouche qui s'ouvrait en grand sous l'effet du choc. Tout lui revenait maintenant, Ginny devait l'accompagner à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard express le dimanche.

\- Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Hermione ?

\- Oh merde ... Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas du tout eu l'impression d'avoir autant dormi... Fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour récupérer sa malle.

\- Eh bien heureusement que je suis venue un peu en avance, il est dix heures un quart.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait être en retard, elle commençait à être anxieuse. Le Poudlard express partait à onze heures pile, pas une minute de plus. Elle se hâta et ramassa quelques livres ici et là pour préparer sa malle. Son amie lui proposa son aide et ensembles elles rangèrent les affaires d'Hermione.

\- Bon ! La malle est prête, on peut y aller,fit Hermione en vérifiant l'heure.

Il lui restait un quart d'heure pour transplaner et arriver à la gare de King's Cross.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, les adolescents montaient dans leur wagon. Les plus jeunes qui faisaient leur première rentrée à Poudlard écoutaient une dernière fois les recommandations de leurs parents. Les autres discutaient avec leurs camarades qu'ils étaient ravis de retrouver après leurs vacances. Essoufflée Hermione venait de traverser la barrière magique accompagnée de Ginny. Presque tous les élèves avaient embarqué, il ne restait que les préfets qui fermaient les portes des wagons.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée Gin ! Sans toi j'aurais loupé ce train ! Fit Hermione en enlaçant son amie.

\- C'est normal Hermione , je n'allais pas rater l'occasion de te voir en retard, lui répondit-elle avant de glisser une main dans son sac pour lui glisser un paquet dans la main.

\- J'allais oublier ça ! Ouvre-le dans le train, ajouta Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un coup de sifflet strident s'éleva dans le brouhaha des machines qui commençaient à s'activer. Hermione remercia chaleureusement Ginny et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter à bord du Poudlard express. Au moment où elle s'était assise le train avait commencé à se mouvoir doucement. Une dernière fois, elle salua son amie qui était restée sur la voie comme les parents des jeunes sorciers.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans son compartiment où elle était seule. Ginny lui avait offert une magnifique plume et lui avait laissé un petit mot dans l'étui nacré contenant son présent :

« À mon amie qui fera une excellente professeur. »

Elle la reposa dans son étui et prit un livre pour s'occuper pendant ce long voyage.

* * *

Arrivée à la gare du Pré-au-Lard Hermione monta dans une des diligences tirée par un sombral. C'est là qu'elle fit la rencontre du nouvel entraîneur de l'équipe de Quidditch. . Ils échangèrent quelques mots pendant le trajet. L'homme avait pris ce poste l'année passée pour remplacer Madame Bibine. Devant le château la directrice l'attendait pour la mener à ses appartements avant de la laisser s'installer. Avant de se rendre au dîner dans la Grande Salle la jeune femme se changea afin de se présenter convenablement..

La cérémonie commença quelque temps après son arrivée. Un sentiment de nostalgie la surprit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait fait sa première rentrée, elle regarda les élèves, émerveillés qui posaient leurs regards curieux et vifs partout. Elle se souvint de sa solitude lors de ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Quand on l'avait entendu dire qu'elle avait lu en entier L'Histoire de Poudlard on l'avait prise pour une bête curieuse. Après tout quel genre d'enfant âgé d'onze-douze ans passerait son été à lire mis à part Hermione ?

Les élèves enfin répartis, McGonagall tenu le discours habituel du début d'année scolaire et présenta l'équipe éducative.

-L'année passée, le professeur Horace Slughorn a décidé de partir en retraite dûment méritée. Ce dernier est remplacé par deux nouveaux jeunes enseignants chercheurs. Hermione Granger ; ancienne brillante élève et responsable des préfets de la maison de Gryffondor, nous sommes fiers de la compter parmi nous. Et Vitaly Anatolievitch arrivant de Russie. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir chaleureusement.

Embarrassée par les applaudissements, elle se tourna nerveusement et posa les yeux sur son voisin de table, il venait tout juste de s'installer. Il lui adressa un regard en coin. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le détailler, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser, après tout, c'était aussi son premier jour, et la jeune femme détestait déranger. De plus il provoquait chez elle un léger malaise.

Le banquet fut ouvert, les professeurs discutaient les uns avec les autres, McGonagall adressa quelques mots à Hermione, quelques futilités pour faire de la conversation.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage Miss ?

\- Très bon, je vous remercie. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oh Miss Granger, voyez-vous lorsque l'on dirige une école on y prend goût et cela nous manque pendant les vacances. Vous verrez vous aussi y prendrez goût.

-Je n'en doute pas Madame McGonagall.

\- Votre logement vous plaît j'espère.

\- Oui, j'ai jeté un œil à la salle d'étude et j'ai vu que les étagères étaient bien remplies.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Les présentations sont faites avec votre collègue ?

\- Non je ne l'ai encore jamais vu.

La directrice regarda la place vide à côté d'Hermione. Sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte Vitaly s'était volatilisé.

\- Rendez-vous devant le passage menant à mon bureau à 21 h. Je vous communiquerais le mot de passe et vous présenterais à votre collègue.

Hermione accepta et finissait son repas en discutant.

* * *

La nuit s'était déjà installée sur Poudlard et ses environs. Les flambeaux éclairaient le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Vitaly avait préféré éviter le banquet. Les applaudissements et regards des élèves posés sur lui le gênaient. Cela faisait partit des choses qu'il détestait, qu'il soit au centre de l'attention. Alors il s'était échappé par la petite porte au bout de la table des professeurs. Il profita de cette occasion pour prendre l'air avant de devoir se rendre au bureau de la directrice.

Au deuxième étage Hermione attendait la directrice après le festin. Celle-ci ne tarda pas et fut surprise que son collègue n'était pas présent. Il devait être en retard, c'était facile de se perdre dans le château. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le bureau pour prendre le thé. Une demi-heure plus tard, on tambourina à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Fit McGonagall en se levant.

Hermione l'imita, elle se leva et se tourna vers la porte de chêne. Le jeune homme venait de faire son entrée.

Il était grand et fin. Il toisait Hermione de toute sa taille. La jeune femme se trouvait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux longs et ternes retombaient en rideau devant son visage, ne dévoilant qu'un nez aquilin. Il était impressionnant et silencieux. Et il resta silencieux pendant les présentations.

\- , je vous présente votre collègue Hermione Granger.

\- Bonsoir fit Hermione lui faisant face en tendant la main pour lui serrer.

Il ne répondit qu'en reniflant et croisant ses bras sur son torse. Embarrassée par sa posture et de ne pas voir les expressions faciales de son collègue elle baissa le regard vers le sol.

Après cette brève présentation,Hermione entendit pour la première fois la voix de Vitaly alors qu'il s'éclipsait du bureau.

-Mesdames.

Et c'était tout. Intriguée Hermione se tourna vers la directrice qui haussa les épaules prétextant qu'il devait être timide et qu'elle allait apprendre à le connaître. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'après tout elle n'était pas professeur pour sympathiser avec ses collègues. Mais Vitaly ne lui semblait pas moins intriguant et intimidant pour autant.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Vitaly jeta sa lourde cape sur le lit. Il regardait la fiole dans sa main. Le contenu était masqué par une grosse étiquette. Vitaly dé-bouchonna cette dernière et la porta à ses lèvres penchant la tête en arrière. Il allait devoir être résistant et surtout tenir jusqu'à le trouver. La douleur apparaissait souvent la nuit et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Apaisé par les effets relativement rapides de la potion il s'allongea sur son lit se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Le premier cours

Chapitre 3 : Le premier cours

C'était le premier jour de cours à Poudlard. Répartis la veille dans leurs nouvelles maisons, les sorciers des maisons serdaigle et poufsouffle avaient ce matin leur premier cours de potions. Leur professeur Granger s'était levée aux aurores pour préparer cette journée. Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle s'était rendue dans la salle de cours brièvement pour voir s'il ne manquait rien. Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt commencer dans la grande salle. Le château se réveillait peu à peu. La jeune femme se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le deuxième étage.

La directrice l'avait conviée dans son bureau. Cette dernière avait parfaitement conscience que la première journée d'un professeur pouvait être stressante. Il y a de ça quelques décennies elle aussi avait été à la même place, en face de Dumbledore. Elle confia à Hermione qu'elle aussi s'était sentie stressée lors de sa première rentrée, mais la directrice avait une profonde confiance envers la jeune femme.

\- Je connais vos capacités Miss Granger. C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai proposé ce poste.

\- Je n'ai jamais donné un cour à autant d'élèves, fit la jeune femme l'air préoccupée.

\- J'ai aussi été à votre place vous en vous doutez bien... lui répondit McGonagall.

Voyant qu'en face Hermione semblait en vouloir entendre plus elle s'autorisa à lui en raconter un peu plus.

\- C'était en décembre 1956... Tout naturellement j'étais quelque peu soucieuse de ce premier cours... Mais il s'était bien déroulé. Il en sera de même pour le vôtre. Je n'en doute pas.

À vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de se retrouver devant des élèves qui stressait Hermione. C'était plutôt la pensée de devoir travailler avec un collègue. Elle espérait ne pas à avoir faire face à un comportement qu'il avait eu hier soir.

-Excusez-moi de cette question, mais que pouvez-vous me dire sur mon collègue ?

\- Eh bien pas grand-chose. Le dossier des autres professeurs est confidentiel vous savez. Mais dans le sien il y avait très peu d'informations à son propos.

-Oh je vois, excusez-moi, fit Hermione se sentant gênée d'avoir été si curieuse.

\- Il est originaire de Russie et vient d'être diplômé comme vous. Lors de son entretien il m'a paru être calme et cultivé. Bien plus que les jeunes gens de cet-âge.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas elle lui affirma :

\- Tout comme vous il a été pris comme enseignant pour ses qualités et connaissances. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiète. C'est le fait qu'il me soit totalement inconnu et qu'il soit si... Froid , lui confia la jeune femme.

S'il y'a bien une chose qui l'intriguait c'était de ne rien savoir à son propos. Elle avait soif de connaissances et depuis toujours perçait les mystères qui la tenaient éveillée la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci elle devrait s'armer de patience. Un être humain n'est pas un sujet d'étude sur lequel on peut se pencher nuit et jour pour en connaître ses secrets. Un humain s'apprivoise comme l'animal qu'il est pour être ensuite observé discrètement. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Oh il est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je dois voir les préfets Madame McGonagall. Je dois vous laisser, fit Hermione en regardant l'horloge.

\- Bien. Bonne journée à vous Miss.

-Je vous remercie, à vous aussi.

* * *

Sa première interaction avec les élèves avait eu lieu avec les préfets de la maison Gryffondor. Hermione avait choisi de faire cette rencontre près des serres. Le temps était doux, le soleil faisait évaporer la rosée de la végétation avoisinante. Ayant leur responsabilité, l'ancienne élève devenue professeur se présenta avant de leur expliquer ses attentes.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Cette année je serais votre professeur de potion mais aussi votre directrice de maison. Nous allons donc être amenés à nous voir souvent. Présentez-vous en quelques mots.

\- Je suis Keenan Tew, je suis en sixième année et je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Fit l'adolescent le moins timide.

\- Je suis Liz Shaw et je suis aussi en sixième année. Je fais partie de la chorale de l'école.

-Bien, deux profils différents, fit Hermione en souriant en repensant à ses camarades exubérant et les autres plus calmes comme elle l'était.

\- Vu que vous serez occupés par vos devoirs et vos activités après les cours nous conviendrons de notre heure de réunion hebdomadaire quand vous aurez tous vos horaires.

\- Les sélections de quidditch sont la semaine prochaine, l'informa Keenan.

\- Dans ce cas vous resterez quelques instants Après un cours de potions pour convenir de l'heure des réunions. Bien. Cette année j'attends des Gryffondor de la discipline et de la motivation. N'hésitez pas à sanctionner même si ce sont vos camarades de maison. Je vous demande de faire appliquer parfaitement le règlement. Et avant toute chose je vous demande de faire preuve de respect envers les autres maisons. Je ne veux aucune tension avec les serpentard étant donné la rivalité qu'il y ait pu avoir auparavant avec eux.

Pendant toute son intervention les deux préfets étaient particulièrement attentifs et réceptifs à son intervention. Pas une fois ils ne l'interrompirent. Cependant le ventre de Keenan émit un gargouillement sonore et il entoura son ventre de ses bras.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps , vous devez avoir faim. Bon courage pour vos cours jeunes gens.

-Merci professeur Granger ! Firent les deux adolescents en cœur.

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile pour Vitaly. Toute sa nuit avait été agitée par ses pensées, ses inquiétudes. Cette rentrée à Poudlard. L'heure tournait, rapidement, il s'habillait et avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement, il s'inspecta rapidement. Son visage paraissait de plus en plus lisse. Il fit une grimace et referma la lourde porte derrière lui.

Quelques minutes avant que la vingtaine de premières année envahisse la salle, Hermione arriva pour s'installer. Son collègue était déjà là, derrière un chaudron qu'il venait de poser sur sa paillasse. Il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune femme et collectait les ingrédients pendant qu'elle s'installait. Hermione s'arma de courage et se décida à s'adresser à lui. Le fait qu'il ne l'avait même pas salué la vexa et elle lui lança un pique.

\- Vu que la discussion n'a pas l'air votre fort je vais aller droit au but pour la répartition des cours. Nous...

Contre toute attente il la coupa subitement.

\- Une semaine sur deux l'un de nous deux aura son vendredi et l'autre son mercredi après-midi, avait-il reniflé en relevant brièvement la tête de son chaudron.

Elle resta bouche bée un instant. C'est exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle n'allait cependant pas lui laisser l'opportunité de la troubler plus et elle lui répondit :

\- Bien. Cela me convient.

Il lui lança un regard de côté. Elle était très maline et il comprit qu'elle avait sentit l'intrusion dans ses pensées. À l'avenir il ne recommencerai pas.

* * *

Un attroupement se faisait devant la porte de la classe de potions. Les jeunes sorciers fraîchement débarqués formèrent un rang lorsqu'ils virent leurs deux professeurs qui se tenaient chacun d'un côté de l'embrasure de la porte. .

Enfin installés après un plan de classe établis par Vitaly qui avait déjà l'air d'apprécier la rigueur, Hermione se présenta puis vint le tour de son collègue. Bras croisés sur son torse vêtu d'une chemise blanche , c'était comme s'il surplombait sa classe de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je me présente, Mr Anatolievitch. Il l'écrivit sur le tableau noir. Seul son tracé brisait le silence. J'exigerais de vous une certaine discipline et d'être assidus aux cours et ponctuels. Vous apprendrez à reconnaître les outils propres à la préparation des potions ainsi que leurs ingrédients.

Un silence pesait sur la classe. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Voyant leur mutisme , il continua en s'avançant vers le premier rang.

\- L'un de vous peut-il me dire ce qu'est un bézoard ?

Aucun enfant osa prendre la parole. Même si quelques-uns savaient de quoi il s'agissait ils ne levèrent pas la main.

\- Je vois... Nous aurions donc beaucoup de travail cette année, fit-il en soupirant se retournant vers le tableau.

Sa collègue le regardait discrètement. Il avait réellement le talent de rendre une classe de première année muette, tant il était impressionnant. Ce n'était pas uniquement son physique, c'était aussi son aura. Les élèves qui étaient bruyants avant de rentrer dans la salle, s'étaient tus et n'osaient même pas bavarder ou même affronter son regard. D'un côté Hermione se disait qu'il ne risquerait pas d'avoir du chahut mais elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une vraie emprise sur les personnes autour de lui. Un élève tenta de relever la tête et regarder sa professeur comme pour lui demander de l'aide mais l'homme frappa un grimoire contre sa table pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Le premier cours pu commencer. Le matériel fut distribué et les élèves étudièrent sérieusement les règles propres à la confection des potions. Il se déroula dans un silence très agréable pour Hermione. Cette ambiance studieuse la ravissait. À son bureau, elle lisait un précis de potion spécialisé pour guérisons rapides. Lui, de temps à autre relevait son visage cerné par ses quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon, toisant les jeunes poufsouffles mêlés au serdaigles.

* * *

À l'heure du dîner Hermione avait déjà corrigé la partie des copies qui lui étaient assignés. Les devoirs de vacances des quatrièmes années, portant sur la lecture d'un grimoire de potions diverses. Vitaly avait lui aussi une partie à corriger.

À la grande table des professeurs, il était encore absent. La jeune femme fixait sa place vide de sa présence.

Hermione fixait le vide quand elle pensa que sans doute, il n'appréciait guère d'avoir une collègue… Vitaly avait été froid avec elle ses deux derniers jours et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute à elle ou était-ce simplement sa nature qui le rendait ainsi.

* * *

Le caractère de ces deux-là ne facilitait peut-être pas la tâche. Les déceptions par des proches ou simplement la race humaine les avait rendu si distants.

Quelque part sous le château, Vitaly s'affairait devant sa paillasse, jetant des ingrédients dans un chaudron fumant.

Faire trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis quatre dans le sens inverse. Attendre quelques minutes.

Il prit place sur une marche escalier de pierre de la salle de cours, en se prenant le visage dans les mains et soupira. Il était exténué de cette longue journée. Une gêne lui pesait. Le jeune homme se sentait fautif pour l'attitude de sa collègue qui lui semblait beaucoup en retrait. Elle ne le regardait pas, n'avait pas interagit avec lui. Le potioniste savait pertinemment que son attitude n'était pas des plus sympathiques. Peut-être que plus tard cela se réglerait. Mais il n'oserait pas se rapprocher d'elle comme un autre jeune homme l'aurait fait. Au fond elle l'intimidait. Cependant il ne devait pas laisser planer un doute sur son identité. Désormais il devrait s'ouvrir, les blessures de son passé commençaient à se refermer. La première étape de sa longue guérison allait consister à lâcher prise tout ce qui lui avait causé tant de peines et tant d'haine envers lui-même.

* * *

Après le dîner Hermione venait tout juste de finir de préparer un stock de potions antidouleur. Pomfresh avait demandé ces potions afin d'en avoir toujours sous la main. L'infirmerie était déserte à cette heure-ci, aux environs de minuit personne n'osait enfreindre le couvre-feu en ce premier jour. Pomfresh dormait dans ses appartements, deuxième jour et pour l'instant aucun malade bien heureusement. D'un pas lent elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce , avançant entre les lits. Il y'a quelques années elle avait passé beaucoup de temps ici. Pas seulement pour Harry , mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait raté son polynectar et s'était retrouvée pétrifiée. Elle souria à la pensée du polynectar raté. Elle avait passé un bon moment en chat mais cela lui avait appris à être plus prudente. Dans un bruit sourd, la caisse de potions fut posée sur le bureau. Elle prit en main les clés se disant qu'elle devrait les ranger dans la réserve toute proche.

En quelques pas, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la petite pièce. Dans le faible halo d'une baguette, Vitaly se tenait contre l'une des étagères. Grimaçant, haletant une main sur le ventre. Ne s'étant pas aperçu de sa présence, il grimaça puis dévissa le bouchon d'une fiole. Il but d'un coup sec le contenu. La jeune femme resta sur le pas de la porte sans oser bouger.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il semblait être particulièrement souffrant. Son visage était contracté sous l'effet de la douleur et il était en nage. Sa chemise était trempée. Sa poitrine se soulevait à une allure rapide et il repoussa l'une de ses mèches qui lui voilaient les yeux.

\- M. Anatolievitch, vous sentez vous bien ? Dit-elle en rompant le silence.

Il braqua son regard noir sur elle en pointant sa baguette. Vitaly n'avait pas reconnu sa voix directement. Il se s'attendait pas à croiser un habitant du château en cette heure tardive. Il espéra qu'elle ne dise rien à personne. Personne devait le voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Il s'éloigna de l'étagère contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança vers elle.

Hermione se sentait pétrifié, son regard était aussi glaçant que celui du Basilik à présent. Elle se sentait honteuse de l'avoir surpris.

Il sortit en la frôlant de ses capes.

Hermione s'inquiéta de son état puis se raisonna en se disant qu'il était probablement juste souffrant et que c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il avait raté tant de repas et restait muet.

Une nouvelle journée l'attendait demain et elle devait absolument se reposer pour être d'attaque le lendemain. Elle espérait que l'état de son collègue allait s'améliorer pour les cours de demain.

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine à la sienne , Vitaly grimaçait encore. Ses pensés le faisaient oublier un peu la douleur. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait rien dire à personne.

* * *

Remerciement à ma beta qui me pousse à faire des chapitres de meilleur qualité , merci Lily !

Et merci aux personnes qui nous rejoignent dans cette fic , j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	4. Honey

Nouveau chapitre réédité , bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Ce matin-là, Hermione commença sa journée de la même façon que les précédentes. Elle se doucha puis s'habilla. Un jupe et chemise, sa tenue de prédilection. Puis elle se rendit au petit-déjeuner où les jeunes pensionnaires mangeaient calmement. Elle avait une heure avant de commencer ses cours, elle en profita pour préparer le matériel pour les leçons de la matinée, elle aurait deux cours avec les troisième année. Peu avant le début du premier cours de sa journée on frappa à la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir son collègue se demandant pourquoi il frappait à sa propre salle. Mais c'était la directrice qui venait lui rendre visite pour lui parler des préfets. Hermione l'invita à entrer en refermant le livre qu'elle venait de commencer.

\- Avez-vous convenu d'une heure de réunion hebdomadaire avec les préfets ?

\- Non pas encore, étant donné qu'ils ont des activités après leur cour j'attends qu'ils aient leurs emplois du temps supplémentaires.

\- Bien. Je cherchais à voir M. Anatolievitch pour lui demander qu'en était-il de son côté mais je ne l'ai pas vu récemment. Pouvez vous lui dire de venir me voir ?

\- Certainement, je lui transmettrais Mme McGonagall.

\- Merci. Bonne journée à vous Miss

\- À vous aussi.

La cloche sonna annonçant l'heure du deuxième cour de la matiné la veille les élèves entrèrent en rang et s'installèrent. Son collègue était absent. Aujourd'hui, elle devrait gérer ses élèves, seule. La tâche n'était pas si compliquée en vérité. Autorité et bienveillance. Les jeunes gens de troisième année l'avaient attentivement écoutée avant de passer à la concoction d'une potion. Lentement, elle passait entre les rangs tantôt pour aider un élève ou le conseiller et rappeler à l'ordre :

-Mademoiselle Tiddler, je vous prie d'être attentive à votre chaudron, cette potion requiert un touillage régulier. Autrement, elle brûle.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Granger veuillez m'excuser, répondit l'intéressée en se pivotant rapidement sur son tabouret pour faire face à sa paillasse. Elle était toute rouge de s'être faite remarquer par sa professeure.

Les deux groupes d'élèves avaient pour la plupart maîtrisé la potion de ratatinage au programme de la troisième année. Seuls quelques adolescents avaient quelques lacunes, mais elle leur prêterait main forte pour qu'ils aient de bon résultat. La cloche sonna enfin la pause déjeuner, ce qui ravit les élèves qui se précipitèrent à la Grande Salle. Pendant son heure de creux suivant la classe, elle passa à la bibliothèque, c'était l'heure où elle était la moins fréquentée.C'était l'un des endroit préféré de la jeune femme dans ce château. L'odeur du vieux parchemin flottait dans l'air et pas un bruit venait perturber cette ambiance propice à la lecture.

Elle bavarda un peu avec la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince. Des nouveaux ouvrages allaient être commandés et elle demanda à Hermione si elle avait besoin d'un livre en particulier.

Cette dernière lui avoua qu'elle convoitait un livre sur les relations entre les sorciers et moldu, écrit par un non-sorcier. Il était très rare de le trouver, mais la bibliothécaire affirma qu'elle fera son possible.

* * *

Durant la journée la jeune professeure ressentit beaucoup de nostalgie à l'égard de sa jeunesse passée dans le château. Elle se revoyait parfois, seule à la bibliothèque, ou dans un couloir, assise derrière sa paillasse, d'une façon fantomatique. Les cours de potions avaient été de loin les plus intéressants. Le professeur Snape, avait réussi à rendre ce sujet captivant. Cet avis n'avait pas été partagé par ses amis et les autres élèves qui l'avaient eu comme professeur. Hermione aimait la façon dont il tenait sa classe. Si fermement qu'ils finissaient toujours en avance sur le programme scolaire. Le cour n'était jamais perturbé par quoi ce que soit.

Une pensée la frappa. Jamais elle ne rivaliserait avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'en apprendre plus sur son expertise, son si grand savoir. Cette pensée ne cessait de la tourmenter cet après midi. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans et quelques mois... Lui qui avait donné de sa vie pour rattraper ses erreurs et protéger Harry pour qu'il triomphe sur les ténèbres.

* * *

Le dernier cours fut celui qui s'était déroulé le plus rapidement. Les élèves de septième année, en préparation pour l'école supérieure de médicomagie étaient studieux et déterminés. Tous s'affairaient et s'appliquaient à fabriquer un fluide cicatrisant. Pendant ce temps leur professeur lisait sans avoir à souvent interrompre sa lecture pour leur venir en aide. Ce groupe d'étudiants était prometteur.

À la suite d'un nettoyage en règle de leurs paillasses et de leurs ustensiles leur professeur passa une dernière fois de la journée entre les rangs. Ses élèves avaient retenu la leçon. L'hygiène était capitale pour préparer des potions, pour éviter une altération ou contamination du produit final.

Pour le dîner, Hermione préféra dîner seule dans ses appartements. Une pile de copies l'attendait. Elle savait que demain elle pourrait se reposer, cependant Vitaly était souffrant et le surcharger de travail après une convalescence n'était pas particulièrement sympathique.

* * *

Derrière la cloison de la salle d'étude reliant les deux seuls appartements du cachot, sur son lit, roulé en boule Vitaly essayait de trouver le sommeil. Il n'y parvenait pas depuis hier soir après avoir croisé Hermione dans la pénombre de la salle déserte qu'était l'infirmerie à cette heure tardive. Jamais il n'aurait dû boire cette potion qui s'était avérée inutile pour sa douleur . D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas croisé Granger dont l'intelligence était vive et finirait tôt ou tard à se méfier.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'il concoctait une potion expérimentale, il fut pris d'un accès de rage. Depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, il se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer émotionnellement. Faire son retour dans un lieu marqué de ses souffrances le meurtrissait. Les cicatrices de son passé n'était pas soignées. Sa haine pour lui même n'avait pas changée. Maintenant il était exténué. Exténué de tenir toujours debout malgré tout. À quoi cela rimait d'être ici à Poudlard. Ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête et il ne parvenait plus à les repousser. Il s'était saisit violemment d'un chaudron et l'avait jeté au sol. Quelques éclaboussures avait maculé sa chemise, corrosives elles avaient finis par brûler sa peau. Vitaly n'avait ressentit sur le coup aucune douleur physique, mais il s'était tout de même occupé de sa blessure en allant dans la réserve plus tard. C'est là que la douleur avait commencé à gagner en intensité et que Hermione l'avait surpris. Malheureusement prendre cette potion s'était avéré inutile. Il n'en ressentait même pas les effets et avait souffert pendant de longues heures.

Il avait été brûlé au niveau du sternum. La douleur avait été déchirante. Heureusement pour lui que l'acide contenu dans la préparation rongeait seulement les couches supérieures de la peau. Une autre lui aurait laissé un trou dans la poitrine.

Se relevant doucement, il grimaçait. Cela lui brûlait encore . Le bandage rudimentaire qu'il s'était confectionné collait à sa peau. Celle-ci lui tirait lorsque sa poitrine s'élevait trop fort à cause de sa respiration rendue chaotique par la douleur. Se faire un bandage sur la poitrine n'était pas chose aisée et avait si peut de force qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer de le changer.

Vitaly couvrit son corps et se poussa mentalement à prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à elle.

* * *

Les couloirs et le hall étaient finalement vides et plongés dans le silence. La ronde d'Hermione était finie. Dans la soirée le nouveau coach de quidditch lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangeait pas de faire sa ronde à sa place, car il devait se rendre à un rassemblement important pour la saison à venir. Quelques adolescents s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les couloirs pour discuter. Surpris ils avaient obtempéré aux ordres et filé dans leurs dortoirs respectifs faisant perdre à leur maison une dizaine de points.

D'un pas léger pour ne pas réveiller les portraits, elle se pressa pour rentrer et se faufiler sous sa couverture, enfin profiter d'un moment de répit. Avant d'aller dans sa chambre elle se décida pour la première fois à prendre un livre dans la salle d'études. Cherchant sur les étagères, elle fut surprise de sentir une présence à quelques mètres d'elle puis entendre une porte se fermer dans un grincement. Pivotant sur les talons, elle se retrouva face à Vitaly, il était courbé, le souffle court. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui prudemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit-elle en avançant vers l'homme recroquevillé.

\- Un...Accident... Brûlure... Chaudron...Antidote n'a pas fonctionné... Pas de cicatrisation... Sa voix était comme écrasée dans sa gorge. Une voix rauque. Se redressant, il ouvrit trois boutons sur sa chemise, ouverte, elle exhibait un torse couvert par un bandage taché par un liquide rouge-orangé. Un éclair de lucidité la frappa et elle lui demanda de l'excuser une seconde. Revenue avec un pot au contenu couleur bronze, elle lui tendit. C'était un pot de miel.

\- Tenez , ça va vous faire du bien. fit-elle en lui donnant.

Pendant quelques secondes elle fixa son bandage puis proposa :

\- Écoutez... Pour une blessure pareille il va falloir retirer le bandage.

Il la fixa d'un regard noir puis lentement il tenta de le retirer. Dès qu'une fibre du bandage de son torse il grimaça.

\- Laissez moi faire, s'était-elle entendu dire en s'attendant à ce qu'il ne la laisse pas s'approcher.

Comme un animal sauvage blessé il se laissa faire contre toute attente. Il lui était vulnérable.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis se lava les mains d'un sort informulé avant de le manipuler.

Elle commença par écarter les pans de sa chemise pour mieux se rendre compte de l'étendu de sa blessure en jugeant la taille du bandage. Celle-ci partait d'être des clavicules pour s'étendre sur son sternum. Hermione grimaça. Les chairs devaient être collés au bandage. D'un sort formulé elle le fit disparaître et appliqua immédiatement du miel. En même temps elle lui rappela qui fallait éviter de mettre un bandage sur une telle brûlure.

Vitaly se sentait à la fois gêné par le touché de sa collègue mais apaisé par la sensation du miel sur sa blessure. Les vertus du miel réduisait déjà considérablement la douleur. Mais la proximité d'Hermione le crispait. Personne ne soignait ses blessures. Il préférait le faire lui même, même si cela mettait plus de temps à cicatriser. Après qu'elle eut finit il prit la parole :

\- Veuillez m'excuser de mon absence aujourd'hui Miss.

\- Vous êtes pardonné...

\- Donnez moi les copies à corriger, je ne voudrais pas vous causer le moindre ennui à cause d'une maladresse. Siffla t-il.

Son interlocutrice lui expliqua que cela ne lui causait pas le moindre ennui puisque ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de faire sa part pour qu'il puisse bien se reposer.

Il réussit à remercier sa collègue et retourna dans ses appartements, où, d'un sort informulé, sa chemise et le bandage disparaissaient. Au bout de quelques minutes à l'aide d'une potion de sommeil, il s'endormit paisiblement. En même temps que Hermione. Lui soulagé de sa douleur. Elle soulagée de l'avoir aidé.

* * *

Des avis ? :)


	5. Dimanche

Je suis enfin de retour ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Dimanche

Un rayon de lumière traversait la pièce en se projetant sur le lit et le mur. Une fenêtre magique était enchantée pour s'illuminer quand la jeune femme se réveillait. La jeune femme venait d'ouvrir les yeux il y a quelques secondes. Elle repoussa ses couvertures en tâtonnant pour attraper sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Doucement, elle roula sur son flanc et s'étira. Aucun programme pour la journée et c'était parfait. Pas de copies à corriger, pas de cours à superviser. Son premier week-end en tant qu'enseignante.

L'elfe de maison qui était assignée aux deux professeurs avait laissé sur le guéridon un petit-déjeuner pour la jeune femme. C'était Winky l'elfe libre, elle, logeait dans le château et était rémunérée en échange de ses services. Hermione était ravie de voir les avancés des droits des elfes, et dire qu'en quatrième année on se moquait de la SALE... Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu, elle préparait toujours son petit-déjeuner avant qu'Hermione se réveille, mais la jeune femme espérait la voir pour la remercier de ses attentions. En buvant son thé et mastiquant ses biscuits, elle fixait la porte donnant sur la salle d'étude. Vitaly. Son comportement était pour le moins des plus étranges.

Dans l'autre appartement justement, Vitaly venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un sommeil réparateur. Avant de s'endormir, il avait mis un soin particulier à bien s'étendre sur le dos pour que sa plaie cicatrise plus facilement et évite de s'infecter. Aussi, cette position évitait toute douleur et gêne au jeune homme. Il se demanda si l'idée de sa collègue avait porté ses fruits, en se levant et allant vers le miroir de sa salle de bains personnelle.

La tâche qui, hier, s'étalait sur son sternum le faisant souffrir, semblait s'être réduite. Le processus de cicatrisation avait débuté pour son grand étonnement. Sa brûlure restait sévère et mettrait tout de même quelques jours à finir de cicatriser. Vitaly s'était déjà brûlé de la sorte pendant sa jeunesse et il en avait gardé la cicatrice sur son avant-bras. Maintenant il en aurait une de plus sur le torse.

Hermione l'intriguait. Comment avait-elle fait ? Il était curieux et voulait savoir par quel miracle sa plaie cicatrisait déjà. Cette potioniste était réellement brillante. Vitaly regretta de ne pas l'avoir remercié. Il allait passer pour une personne froide et impolie. Et cette impression, il ne voulait plus la susciter chez les autres. En particulier elle. Car il devrait passer toute une année scolaire avec la jeune femme.

Le parc de l'école était quasiment vide. Les rares élèves présents profitaient du soleil pour faire leurs devoirs ensembles sur l'herbe. Hermione se baladait dans le château, parlant avec quelques élèves, aidant quelques premières années à rédiger leur premier devoir sur jeune homme appartenant à la maison Poufsouffle l'interpella.

-Madame c'est vous la meilleure amie du survivant qui a tué Volde... fit le jeune adolescent avant de se faire interrompre par un autre.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas dire son nom !

\- Oui, c'est moi, mais je vous prie de m'appeler Miss Granger, fit la jeune femme gênée d'être déjà considérée comme une «Madame».

\- Et je vous prie, jeune homme de ne pas couper la parole de votre camarade. Et vous n'avez rien à craindre à dire Voldemort, reprit-elle.

\- Pourquoi il y a des personnes alors qui ne veulent pas le dire ?

\- C'est un tabou. Des sorciers ont vécu des choses affreuses pendant son règne. Ce nom évoquait donc beaucoup de douleurs pour certains. Pour d'autre c'était la peur. D'ailleurs avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de celui qui le porte.

\- Il ne va rien se passer si on le dit ? Fit l'un des garçons en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas. Il est mort, son nom n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Connaissez-vous son vrai nom ?

\- Parce qu'il a un vrai nom ? répondirent les deux garçons bouche bée.

\- Évidemment. Il s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Elle finit de converser avec les élèves puis tourna les talons, elle allait rendre visite à Hagrid.

Hagrid attendait Hermione sur le pas de sa porte en nourrissant un sombral. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la pétillante jeune femme ne s'était pas rendue chez lui. En réalité elle avait été beaucoup occupée pendant ses deux années sabbatiques et n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec le monde extérieur. Miss Granger était devenue encore plus solitaire qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

-Eh bien Hermione, tu es finalement de retour parmi nous, fit Hagrid en l'apercevant.

-Hagrid ! Bonjour. Cela faisait si longtemps. Désolée de n'être pas venue plus tôt dit-elle.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Hagrid et Hermione avaient discuté pendant un bon moment. L'homme avait passé un moment dans un élevage de dragons en Bulgarie. Cependant, McGonagall l'avait rappelé à Poudlard et il avait accepté, c'était sa seule maison. Comme Hermione qui avait elle aussi décidé de revenir pour se dédier à enseigner aux jeunes sorciers.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène finalement à Poudlard Hermione ?

\- Eh bien... Tu vois je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de revenir. J'ai décidé de passer le concours de professeur de potion, pour la suite je ne savais pas.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé qu'Hagrid avait préparé puis continua.

\- J'ai croisé le professeur McGonagall à la remise des diplômes.

\- Et elle a réussi à te convaincre de revenir ? Fit Hagrid le regard plein de malice.

\- Évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas ici, fit la jeune femme en riant.

\- Au moins elle ne t'a pas forcé la main comme Dumbledore l'a fait à Slughorn

\- Non elle m'a juste proposé un arrangement pour que je puisse continuer mes recherches.

En parlant de la directrice, celle-ci venait d'arriver, elle était en fait aussi attendue par Hagrid. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra lorsque l'homme lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, Miss Granger.

\- Bonjour directrice McGonagall fit Hermione.

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous, dit Hagrid en lui

tirant une chaise.

\- Non merci je ne serais pas longue. C'est à propos de votre cour de soin aux créatures magique.

\- Oh, qu'en est-il ?

\- J'ai reçu les directives du ministère pour éviter les quelques soucis que nous avons eus les années précédentes.

Elle sortit un parchemin et lui confia. Hagrid fronça les sourcils, il avait encore des difficultés à lire. La directrice lui rappela donc les consignes. Veiller à ce que les enclos soient fermés, à la surveillance des élèves, à ce que les créatures soient nourries avant chaque interaction avec les élèves.

\- Et surtout je vous demande de faire très attention aux élèves...

-Au fait Miss Granger, avez-vous vu M. Anatolievitch aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione.

-Non... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui répondit l'intéressée en détournant le regard.

Elle avait préféré mentir. Plutôt, omettre le détail qu'il s'était blessé. S'il ne s'était pas décidé à tenir au courant la directrice, c'était bien pour une raison. En temps normal elle aurait alerté Madame McGonagall, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire d'ennuis avec son collègue.

Peut-être que si elle aurait signalé son absence à la directrice il aurait pu mal réagir et lui en vouloir. La directrice avait l'air préoccupée par l'absence de Vitaly dans le château songea Hermione en regrettant son mensonge. Après avoir fini son thé elle remercia son hôte de l'avoir reçue. La directrice prit congé les laissant seuls.

L'après-midi, le jeune professeur de potion s'était rendu au laboratoire. Il avait consacré toute sa matinée à dormir. D'habitude il ne dormait jamais passé sept heures du matin. Ce jour-là il s'était réveillé puis rendormi afin de finalement émerger passé midi. Winky lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner copieux qu'elle avait déposé sur le guéridon de la pièce qui servait de salon. L'odeur l'avait en partie réveillé. Il s'attabla avec une grande tasse de café et un journal pour s'informer des derniers événements survenus dans le monde magique. Il feuilletait le journal tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner. La douleur les jours précédents ne lui avaient pas permis de se nourrir. Et c'est repus qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, il les brossa avant de faire couler l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard il put profiter de l'eau chaude qui déferlait sur sa peau. Il inspira puis colla son dos à la paroi en carrelage en soupirant. Après avoir s'être douché et peigné, il enfila ses vêtements promptement. Vitaly n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se rendit immédiatement au laboratoire.

Dans ce même laboratoire, le jeune potionniste examinait les réserves des ingrédients. Il lui en manquait un et par chance il pouvait le chercher dans la forêt interdite. Vitaly pris de quoi récolter ces plantes et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

De son côté Hermione venait de finir sa conversation avec Hagrid quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était :

\- Il est déjà dix-huit heures moins le quart. Merci pour cet après-midi Hagrid, je dois retourner au château.

\- Je t'en prie Hermione, passe me rendre visite quand tu veux fit l'homme en souriant.

Hermione sorti de la cabane d'Hagrid et commençait à faire son chemin vers le château lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Les cheveux lâchés et vêtu de sa chemise blanche immaculée, Vitaly se dirigeait lui aussi vers le château, un petit sac de tissu à la main contenant sa cueillette. Le temps était agréablement doux. Les feuilles des arbres commençait à tomber et voletaient au vent. Le jeune homme aperçut de loin sa collègue. Il l'avait reconnu à sa crinière brune et sa silhouette fine. La silhouette s'approcha et quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle entendit une voix masculine lui lancer doucereusement :

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

Et il la dépassa la seconde d'après, sans même se retourner. Hermione fut outrée de ce comportement inapproprié. C'était aussi totalement impoli de sa part. Elle qui s'attendait à voir un infime changement de son comportement envers elle. La jeune femme tout en ruminant les insultes qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer se remit en route.

Dans un laboratoire, quelque part dans l'enceinte du château Vitaly venait de déposer sa récolte du jour dans un bocal hermétique pour conserver sa trouvaille. Il faisait les cent pas, s'insultant. Avoir encore cette attitude était inadmissible, mais il ne parvenait pas à changer. En réalité, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait perdu ses moyens et avait juste réussit à lui lancer un bonjour froid et la distancer pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il était en réalité assez tendu lorsqu'elle était proche de lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient en cours, tout naturellement il remplissait ses obligations de professeur et arrivait à rester concentrer sur sa tâche. Mais lorsqu'ils n'interagissaient pas dans le cadre de leur salle de classe, il perdait ses moyens. Il y avait le fait qu'il n'avait pas été proche d'une jeune femme depuis des années. Ce qui compliquait ses interactions.

Elle lui rendait service, cherchait à l'aider, mais lui, il l'ignorait. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi distante avec lui s'il se comportait de cette manière. Il était toujours froid et austère.

Se servant un bol de soupe de citrouille Hermione vit que Vitaly avait finalement décidé de se rendre au dîner. Vraiment imprévisible. Il sirotait son verre en jetant une œillade à sa voisine. Il se racla la gorge et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

-Puis-je vous voir après le dîner ?

Elle le dévisagea et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation trop étonnée de cette invitation pour parler. Le reste repas se déroula en silence pour les deux potionistes. McGonagall vint juste s'adresser rapidement à Vitaly qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Elle s'était inquiétée mais le jeune homme lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis pour lui. Elle était rassurée de le voir finalement à table avec ses autres collègues. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà significatif.

Vitaly se servit un dernier verre de vin et le bu d'un trait. Pour se donner un peu de courage, pour oser lui parler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à ses collègues mis à part pour le travail.

Hermione se rendit compte que son collègue quittait la table avant le reste des professeurs. Comme à son habitude, il disparut dans le couloir faisant voler sa cape autour de lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée après le repas, pendant qu'Hermione préparait ses piles de copies à rendre pour le lendemain, un coup sec se fit entendre sur la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'étude. Elle ouvrit sa porte puis sortit lui faisant face avec surprise.

Ses yeux à lui affichaient toujours cette sévérité. Impassible comme souvent. De sa main droite il plaqua une mèche de sa chevelure noire contre son crâne à demi-rasé. Son regard était indescriptible. Elle ressentait un long frisson. Il l'intimidait toujours.

-Eh bien, que me vaut cet honneur ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour le miel. C'est efficace. Je ne vous dérange pas plus. Bonne soirée. Et il lui tendit le pot de miel.

-Pas de quoi.

Elle avait été un peu cassante avec lui.

-Non attendez. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Au miel ? C'est vraiment bon vous savez.

Vu son attitude vis-à-vis de sa présence quasi-inexistante aux repas, cela étonnerait la jeune femme s'il acceptait.

-Certainement.

Contre toute attente, il avait accepté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être essayait-il de changer. Pendant qu'Hermione bredouilla et retourna à ses appartements pour faire le thé, il prit place sur un canapé de cuir de la pièce.

Hermione se sentait ridicule de l'avoir invité. C'était son collègue, elle s'était fixé comme règle de ne pas avoir d'interaction non professionnels avec lui. Elle regrettait de lui avoir proposé, mais après tout, c'était son collègue et ils partageaient quasiment leur appartement ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas partager un thé ?

Ce n'était pas si dramatique finalement. Les deux avaient parlé un peu de leur formation de potionniste. C'était très formel, les deux ne voulant pas se permettre la moindre familiarité envers leur collègue. Ils étaient très sérieux dans leur travail, c'était le cas de le dire.

La jeune femme fit son retour dans la pièce. Vitaly remarqua qu'elle s'était couverte. Avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour le thé elle était vêtue d'un léger débardeur. À présent elle portait un gilet qu'elle avait fermé. Se sentirait-elle gênée par lui ? Après tout il l'avait dérangée sur son temps de repos. Hermione préparait les tasses quand il attrapa le pot de miel qui trônait au milieu de la table.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander où avez-vous trouvé ce miel ?

\- On me l'a offert, répondit-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Ce n'est pas un miel ordinaire. Il est magique.

-C'est une question ?

-Non une affirmation. Je dois avouer que... Je suis surpris...

\- Ah oui ? Surpris que Poudlard n'engage pas de profs incompétents ?

Vitaly manqua de recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il avait prise lorsqu'elle lui dit ces mots. Voyant sa réaction Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais douté de votre compétence en tant que professeur, Miss.

\- Pourquoi donc cette réaction alors ? fit son interlocutrice relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Si je peux me permettre Miss… Vous êtes brillante depuis votre plus jeune âge...

Prononçant ces mots il s'en mordit les doigts, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ces mots. Comment pourrait-il rattraper une telle gaffe. Elle tiqua. Il le savait, il voyait son regard se perdre brièvement dans le vide avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole pour lui poser cette question :

comment ça, depuis mon plus jeune âge ? Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Eh bien la directrice a déjà conté vos exploits scolaires lors du banquet de la rentrée...

\- Bien sûr, c'est vrai, affirma Hermione en lui souriant, gênée qu'il se souvienne de ce qui lui semblait être un détail.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation quelques minutes supplémentaires, à propos cette fois-ci de leurs cours. Vitaly s'était senti gêné et avait amené le sujet sur autre chose.

Hermione en était rassurée, elle n'aimait pas être le sujet de conversation. Remarquant les yeux brillant de fatigue de sa collègue, le jeune homme prit congé pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans ses appartements.

-Il se fait tard Miss Granger. Bonne nuit.

-Il est vrai. Bonne nuit à vous aussi ...

\- Merci, lui dit-il une dernière fois en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, se tournant vers elle une dernière fois pour la regarder.

Dans sa chambre il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Cette situation était très risquée. Il chassa cette pensée en repensant à cette courte soirée en compagnie d'Hermione. Il ne démentait pas. Elle est brillante, pensa Vitaly en repoussant ses couvertures pour s'y glisser. Demain, ils se reverront. C'est certain. Ainsi que tous les autres jours...


	6. Fleur de figuier

Chapitre 6 : Fleur de figuier

Ce matin là, la brume était déjà épaisse aux alentours de Poudlard. Drapant la forêt de son voile cotonneux. Le froid commençait à s'installer peu à peu. Vitaly s'était réveillé étonnamment tôt, lui qui pourtant ne dispensait pas de cours ce matin-là. La basse température de sa chambre le poussa à serrer ses couvertures contre lui en se recroquevillant. Malgré avoir tenté de se rendormir, n'y parvenant pas il alla prendre une douche. Après s'être habillé il attendit que l'heure du début des cours passe pour se rendre au laboratoire privé des professeurs de potions. À vrai dire il cherchait quelque peu à éviter sa collègue. La proximité de la veille lui semblait l'avoir dévoilé. Il devait s'imposer une distance, pour elle comme pour lui. Vitaly songea qu'il ne devait pas oublier la raison qui l'avait amené ici, avant de se rendre au laboratoire.

* * *

De son côté Hermione faisait déjà passer une évaluation à ses élèves en préparation à l'école de médicomagie. Ils étaient toujours studieux et n'avait pas rechigné à faire cette interrogation si prématurée étant donné que les cours venaient de commencer il y'a à peine un mois.

* * *

L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva bien vite. Les élèves trépignant d'impatience et le ventre gargouillant affluaient dans la grande salle. Les dépassant de toute sa taille, Vitaly se rendait au déjeuner, pestant à chaque bousculade. Lorsqu'un élève le percuta en courant il haussa la voix.

\- 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERDAIGLE.

Le garçon de première année se calma instantanément et n'osa pas se plaindre de sa sanction. Il était trop effrayé et se plaça en rang avec les autres élèves, baissant les yeux et tremblant.

La puissance de la voix de Vitaly s'était fait entendre dans tout le périmètre de la Grande Salle et dès lors, le silence régnait. La directrice fît alors son apparition entre les élèves, s'avançant vers le jeune potioniste.

\- Merci à vous, fit-elle. Un peu de discipline ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Je vous en prie directrice MacGonagall. Il est de mon devoir de faire respecter le règlement.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle se retourna et lança à l'élève fauteur de trouble :

\- Quant-à vous jeune homme, j'espère que cette sanction vous aura appris à ne plus chahuter.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le calme sans se presser. Vitaly regardait toujours les élèves par intermittence pour les surveiller. Il ne tolérait que très mal le bruit et sa matinée de recherches l'avait épuisé au point de lui infliger un horrible mal de crâne. Il manquait qu'une personne à la table, c'était Hermione. Vitaly s'empressa de déjeuner, il avait rendez-vous et voulait avoir le temps de vérifier la concoction qu'il avait préparé plus tôt.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune femme s'était pressée à la bibliothèque pour tenter d'obtenir le livre qu'elle avait demandé à la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci était occupée alors elle feuilleta une nouvelle édition de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'elle l'avait lu et relu mais elle ne se lassait pas de cet ouvrage. Il lui était si familier, elle connaissait la suite de chaque phrase, toutes les références des propos illustrés. Mais elle se laissait aller à la nostalgie qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Hermione soupira d'aise, finalement être de retour à Poudlard n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle était ici chez elle, connaissait l'histoire de ces murs et ses habitants. Enfin, tous sauf Vitaly. Énigmatique. Mais elle repensa à la veille et souri en songeant au compliment indirect qu'il lui avait fait. Son impression sur lui commençait à changer et ses craintes vis à vis de son comportement à se dissiper.

* * *

Vitaly arrivait à ce moment même au niveau de la bibliothèque pour rencontrer le préfet qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Après avoir fini son repas il somma au jeune de se dépêcher de le rejoindre près de la bibliothèque. Il traversait les couloirs d'un pas déterminé quand il commença à ralentir.

Une voix familière s'élevait rompant le calme studieux de la pièce. Pris de curiosité il continua à s'approcher de la bibliothèque cette fois-ci lentement pout mieux entendre ce qu'il se disait.

C'était elle qui parlait à la jeune bibliothécaire. Il ne put entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait, mais il entendit son interlocutrice lui répondre :.

-Je suis désolée Miss Granger, je ne suis pas parvenue à vous avoir cet ouvrage, le dernier a été édité et vendu dans les années 70. C'est rarissime de trouver un livre écrit par un moldu sur les étagères des sorciers. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, je consulterais d'autres ouvrages, merci Mathilda.

Hermione se retourna puis se dirigea vers une étagère pour ranger l'exemplaire de «L'histoire de Poudlard» qu'elle avait pris avant de parler à la bibliothècaire. Elle était quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à s'approprier le livre qu'elle désirait.

* * *

Calculant qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce, Vitaly se cacha derrière un mur de pierre en plaquant son dos et ne bougeait plus. Elle ne devait pas le surprendre. Elle penserait qu'il voulait l'espionner. Espionner sa collègue semblait douteux et indélicat. De plus il s'était pourtant mentalement imposé une distance à respecter avec elle et ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la cherchait. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était partie, il sorti de sa cachette. En fait il ne faisait que retarder le moment où il allait la revoir. Il ne savait pas réellement la raison, ou plutôt il ne désirait pas la connaître. Quelques instants plus tard Peterson le préfet arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Me voilà, désolé si je vous ai fait attendre Professeur Anatoliévitch , fit le jeune homme en s'approchant de son directeur de maison.

\- Non, vous êtes à l'heure.

\- Bien, la directice m'a demandé de vous prévenir des sélections de quidditch pour la nouvelle équipe.

\- Je suis professeur de potions, pas d'éducation physique magique, voyez cela avec le coach siffla le potionniste en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour la sélection mais pour vous avertir qu'il y aura des absents et que l'école participera à des tournois face aux autres écoles de sorcellerie.

-D'où vient cette idée ?

-De la directrice McGonagall et d'autres chefs d'établissement sorciers. J'ai donc pris connaissance du nouveau nombre de joueurs à savoir huit. Toutes les maisons peuvent participer vous voyez ?

-Poursuivez, lui répondit l'austère professeur.

-La sélection débute cet après-midi. 10 élèves de chaque maison y passeront. Ils ont été présélectionnés. Certains ne pourront donc pas se rendre à votre cours.

Et il lui présenta la liste des absents. Aucun nom d'enfants de mangemorts ou de sympathisants. Il fut rassuré. Cette vermine avait donc cessé de se reproduire. Il signa la liste pour donner son accord.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

Hermione venait de terminer son déjeuner. L'efle Winky lui avait préparé son déjeuner et lui avait apporté dans la salle de cours. La jeune femme avait remercié l'elfe puis engloutis son repas tout en corrigeant une partie des évaluations qu'elle avait fait passer le matin.

Hermione commençait à faire l'appel. Le cours venait de reprendre et son collègue n'était toujours pas là. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il fit son apparition. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer et se dirigea directement vers les réserves de la classe pour chercher le matériel. Hermione était confuse mais se concentra pour dispenser son cours.

La leçon du jour des troisième année portait sur l'utilisation des figuedor dans les potions. Chaque élève disposait d'une fleur et d'une racine. Ils avaient pour consigne de découper et ensuite dessiner ce qu'ils voyaient pour les représenter dans leur livre de cours. C'était Vitaly qui remontait dans les rangs pour aider les élèves tandis que son homologue expliquait les diverses propriétés de la fleur.

-Cette fleur, provient d'une plante originaire d'Abyssinie, commença-t-elle avant de répondre à un élève qui avait la main levée.

\- Miss Granger, où est l'Abyssinie ?

\- C'est une bonne question, c'est en Éthiopie. La figue a donc besoin d'un climat chaud pour pousser et il faut accorder un soin particulier à sa conservation, sinon elle perd toutes ses propriétés. Et d'ailleurs ses racines sont tenaces et peuvent être utilisées en très faible quantité.

Pour illustrer ses propos elle demanda à ses élèves de déposer une goutte d'un acide sur une racine que Vitaly leur avait distribué.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec étonnement.

\- Cette plante peut donc pousser dans presque n'importe quel type de sol. Bien, à présent passons aux propriétés de la figuedor.

La jeune femme expliquait avec passions toutes les propriétés magiques et médicinales de cet ingrédient. Vitaly debout à l'opposé de la salle détaillait malgré lui sa collègue.

Les élèves avaient fini de représenter le sujet du jour et procédé à la conservation des ingrédients. Un à un, ils rangèrent les bocaux et leur matériel.

\- Bien, nous reprendrons au prochain cour les figuedors en les utilisant pour la potion de ratatinage.

Voyant qu'il restait encore du temps après l'interclasse, pour passer le temps d'une manière ludique, elle expliqua une des autres utilisations de cette plante

\- On peut aussi produire une odeur délicate avec la fleur. On en produit de l'huile essentielle pour l'incorporer à un parfum.

Elle prépara de l'huile essentielle pour souligner ses dires. Elle passa dans les rangs avec une fiole remplit de la délicate huile de figue, pour la faire sentir aux élèves ayants terminés leur travail. Ils semblaient tous ravis par l'odeur qu'émanait la fiole. Le dernier à la sentir fut Vitaly. En sortant de la salle, il ouvrit la porte pour sa collègue étant donné qu'elle peinait à l'ouvrir, ses bras chargés de copies. Elle était plus petite que lui et lorsqu'elle passa tout près, il eut le privilège de sentir son odeur. Hermione sentait le frais et la fleur de figuier.

C'était une odeur sublime. Cela lui fit penser à la tiédeur d'une soirée d'été. Son odeur lui semblait si intime, si proche. Il dévia son regard lorsqu'elle se tenait près de là, elle s'écarta pour le laisser fermer. Elle était belle, il le savait, mais ne devait sous aucun prétexte s'autoriser à la regarder.

-Je suis soulagée de votre retour. Les cours d'aujourd'hui se sont très bien passés... Merci.

Vitaly ne daigna pas lui répondre et tourna les talons, la laissant seule devant la porte de la salle de cours. Il décida de se rendre à ses appartements pour corriger ses copies et se doucher.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune femme qui avait pris suffisamment d'avance sur ses corrections, s'était rendue au stade pour regarder les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Histoire de se détendre et penser à autre chose qu'à son collègue.

Sur le terrain, le coach était accompagné de son assistant, un étudiant de Gryffondor en dernière année qui était le meilleur batteur depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe. L'entraîneur se prénommait Sean Andrews. C'était un joueur retraité suite à une blessure. Il avait intégré l'équipe pédagogique il y a un an et s'était porté volontaire pour mener la toute nouvelle équipe de Poudlard United GSHR à la victoire. Le nom lui était venu lors de la dernière réunion lorsqu'il avait dû se rendre à une taverne londonienne pour préparer la saison. C'était le sigle des maisons de Poulard ; Gryffondor , Slytherin , Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw. Rien de trop cherché.

À la fin de la sélection, il s'approcha des tribunes pour saluer l'ancienne élève de Gryffondor.

-Mes hommages Miss Granger. Je souhaitais vous remercier de m'avoir remplacé pour ma ronde de nuit. C'était un grand service.

-Je vous en prie M. Andrews. À ce propos, pouvez-vous me remplacer pour ma ronde cette nuit ?

-Quelle heure ?

-Ce n'est pas tard, de vingt-deux heures trente à vingt-trois heures cinquante.

-Bien. Cela ne me dérange pas... Puis après tout nous devons nous entraider entre collègues.

Il s'éloigna en lui faisait un clin d'œil. Cela paraissait ridicule pour Hermione qui lui fasse un clin d'œil. Elle ne se laissait approcher par aucun homme. En revanche elle serait convaincue par l'idée d'une proximité, de partager de son temps et de ses connaissances avec une personne qui lui apporterait les mêmes choses.

Au dîner, Hermione était presque seule. Les autres professeurs étaient en train de se réunir pour choisir les sélectionnés en fonction de leurs résultats scolaires des années précédentes. Cela ne la concernait pas. Anatolievitch non plus, mais comme à son habitude, il désertait. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus.

* * *

À vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq la jeune femme pu enfin se rendre aux cachots pour récupérer de cette nouvelle journée. Après avoir fait une tasse de thé elle s'installa dans la salle d'études. L'éclairage était parfait et le lieu très confortable et spacieux. Dans le fauteuil où s'était assis la veille Vitaly elle prit place. C'était apaisant. Quelques instants plus tard, il apparaissait comme toujours de cette manière fantomatique qui lui était propre.

-Vous n'étiez pas présente ce midi dans la Grande Salle, commença-t-il.

-Une habitude qui vous est propre, non ? Je suis allée au repas de ce soir, vous n'y étiez pas. Et vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me saluer aujourd'hui.

-J'y étais ce midi. Je m'attendais à vous voir.

Elle fut un peu surprise de sa déclaration et lui expliqua qu'elle était allée en fait à la bibliothèque et elle avait déjeuné rapidement avant de reprendre les cours.

Soudainement, il lui tendit un livre.

-Tenez.

C'était exactement le livre qu'elle convoitait et n'avait pas pu avoir plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire vraiment... Il est si rare…Et…

-Un simple merci me suffira, il lui souffla.

Le livre avait presque l'air neuf. Pourtant, il datait bien de trente ans. Comment diable se l'était-il procuré. Surtout, comment avait-il su qu'elle voulait ce livre en particulier ? Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer afin de trouver les réponses aux questions qui agitaient son esprit, il s'éloigna en lui lançant un «bonne nuit» un peu moins froid que d'habitude.

Échec et mat, il avait réussi à perturber cette brillante jeune femme. Et il la trouvait particulièrement belle quand elle était confuse. Cette beauté l'avait aussi troublé , elle avait remporté la partie. Dans sa vie, il avait dû développer des talents incroyables pour ne jamais rien avoir en tête. C'était bien la première fois. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas facilement.

Heureuse d'avoir en sa possession ce livre, Hermione le feuilleta puis s'endormit dans son grand lit, ravie de cette attention..

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?


	7. La cabane hurlante

Chapitre 7 : La cabane hurlante

* * *

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées sans encombre. Le morose novembre était déjà là. Modifiant le paysage par les feuilles mortes et son usuelle brume matinale.

Le temps était sinistre, les journées plus courtes et froides. Les élèves portaient déjà leurs vêtements chauds. D'ailleurs, ces derniers commençaient déjà à fatiguer. Les vacances approchaient peu à peu, les agitant au grand malheur de leurs professeurs. En cours, Hermione et son collègue devaient être toujours aux aguets. Le maître-mot étant la discipline. Les adolescents ne devaient pas se relâcher. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'interagir ensembles. Les rondes de nuit s'étant intensifiées, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir dans la salle d'études. Quelques soirs, ils se croisaient avant de partir ou revenir d'une ronde.

Sans même s'en rendre comptent, ils se cherchaient mutuellement du regard, parfois observait l'autre discrètement sans se faire remarquer.

Le moment que Vitaly affectionnait le plus, pour son observation, était lors des cours. Parfois il la laissait diriger, il se mettait en retrait. Souvent au dernier rang, généralement inoccupé. De cet endroit il avait une vue parfaite sur elle. Cette jeune femme derrière son bureau, les cheveux pris dans une tresse lorsqu'elle veillait à la cuisson d'une potion. Ces cheveux bruns, avec des reflets cuivrés contrastant avec la clarté de sa peau. Ces moments lui plaisaient plus qu'il ne le voulait. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait avec sérieux et passion. Ses lèvres pleines qui se retroussaient, dévoilant ses dents lorsqu'elle souriait à l'intervention d'un élève. Ses poignets graciles... Malgré lui Vitaly ne pouvait échapper à ces détails qui lui provoquaient une sensation étrange dans la poitrine. Qu'il tentait toujours d'ignorer. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Hemione aussi le regardait.

Elle aussi l'observait lorsqu'il était occupé. Elle aimait particulièrement le regarder quand il s'activait derrière un chaudron. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur ses larges épaules, étaient attachés en un chignon fait avec les mèches qui habituellement tombaient dans ses yeux noirs. Il avait le nez aquilin, une mâchoire bien marquée sous sa barbe. Il était très fin. Hermione pouvait l'affirmer même s'il portait des capes épaisses et qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Qui lui rappelait le professeur Snape.

De temps à autre l'un comme l'autre semblait ressentir un regard braqué sur eux, mais jamais ils ne parvenaient à soutenir ces regards, malgré cette évidence. Depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient partagée, ils avaient tous deux évité le moindre contact, ne le restreignant qu'au travail.

Hermione venait de finir sa ronde. Quelques membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'étaient réunis dans les escaliers d'une tour. La jeune femme s'était approchée à pas de loup pour les surprendre. Bouches béantes par la surprise l'un d'eux se décida à défendre leur cause.

-Miss Granger, nous sommes vraiment désolés... Vous voyez, demain, c'est un match pour se qualifier à la ligue de Quidditch des Écoles de Sorcellerie. C'est la première LQES. Poudlard doit la gagner !

-Bien que je comprenne votre intérêt jeune homme, vous ne pouvez pas discuter une stratégie à deux heures du matin.

-Mais...

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils dorment Miss.

-Eh bien, voilà vous avez votre réponse à votre objection. Les futurs champions dorment. Maintenant filez à vos dortoirs !

Ils s'étaient éloignés sans même protester. Passant devant les tableaux Hermione s'excusa de la gêne occasionnée et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots pour rentrer, mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié le livre que Vitaly lui avait prêté quelques semaines plus tôt. Le livre n'avait plus de secrets pour elle, demain, elle lui rendrait. La professeure songea qu'il se terrait dans ses appartements comme une bête sauvage le fait dans sa tanière. Et qu'elle aurait donc moins de chance de le croiser. Elle poussa la lourde porte grinçante et alla à son bureau. Le livre était dans un tiroir. Miss Granger l'attrapa et posa ses yeux sur le bureau à côté du sien. Celui du professeur Snape. Penser à lui, fendait son cœur déjà fragilisé par la guerre. Il était mort seul.

*******************FLASHBACK*******************

Cabane hurlante. Mai 1998.

Les derniers instants d'un des acteurs principaux de cette guerre. À mi-chemin entre les ténèbres et la clarté. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était retiré avec Nagini après qu'il eut froidement ordonné en fourchelangue au reptile de le tuer. Harry s'était d'abord introduit dans le tunnel de la cabane hurlante suivit par Hermione et Ron. À cette vision, son cœur manqua un battement. Par terre gisait un corps convulsant dont on devinait la botte par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hermione s'était précipitée à ses côtés. La jeune femme estomaquée avait laissé Harry lui parler. Severus l'avait brutalement saisit par le col, émettant des gargouillements alors qu'il tentait de parler. Un liquide d'un bleu argenté s'écoulait de ses yeux déjà mis-clos. Ce n'était pas du sang.

\- Prenez-les... Prenez...les.

Harry savait de quoi il s'agissait mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. C'est Hermione qui lui tendit une flasque. À l'aide de sa baguette il la rempli jusqu'à ce que le ruissellement de ce liquide s'arrête.

-Regardez-... Moi... Murmura l'homme.

Le professeur Snape plongea alors son regard noir dans celui d'Harry. Cette fois-ci la lueur inquiétante qui caractérisait son regard avait fait place à un regard fixe, terne et vide.

Un frisson parcouru le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Il pouvait entendre cette voix stridente et glacée. Harry se leva et parcouru la pièce machinalement, écoutant le discours infâme du Lord noir qui résonnait dans l'habitacle comme s'il était là.

Hermione prit alors sa place aux côtés du professeur agonisant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait été aussi proche d'elle. La première et dernière fois ; l'élève avait rapidement estimé que sa survie était impossible. Sa main avait agrippé la sienne. Son regard à lui s'assombrissait.

-Partez... Arrêtez-le tant que vous le pouvez. Ne vous... Inquiétez pas. Vous êtes restée... Plus longtemps près de moi... Mourant... Que d'autres... L'ont fait... Quand je vivais...

Cette phrase lui fendit le cœur. Elle l'avait profondément remercié et lui avait soufflé qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. D'un revers de la main elle essuya une larme qui tomba sur le cou déchiqueté de Severus Snape. Pour une dernière fois, elle allait obéir à ses consignes strictes. La chute du seigneur des ténèbres avait commencé. Les trois jeunes gens s'engouffraient dans le tunnel pour retourner au château. Hermione se retourna une dernière fois sur le corps inanimé de son professeur, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

**********************Dans le présent********************

La nuit s'était installée sur Poudlard dont la plupart des habitants dormaient. Ramassant une fiole, Vitaly se pressa hors de la pièce. Il avait entendu un bruit et personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer dans le laboratoire la nuit. Dégainant sa baguette, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et surgit de la pénombre pointant sa baguette.

\- Avez-vous oublié que vous avez une collègue ? Fit-elle en riant doucement.

-Non. Pardon. Je suis juste méfiant. C'est normal. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à une heure pareille ?

-Vous êtes bien curieux. Je vous retourne la question.

-J'avais besoin d'une fiole. Je suis venu la prendre. Vous ?

En réponse, elle lui tendit le livre qu'il lui avait prêté, en expliquant qu'elle l'avait rapidement fini. Elle le remercia et ajouta malgré elle :

-Vous savez… Votre bureau est celui de mon ancien professeur… Un grand homme... Il ne méritait pas cette vie... Je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui... Comment dire… La salle est toujours marquée par sa présence. Son odeur flotte encore dans l'air... Je le perçois toujours... Pardon, je dois avoir l'air folle.

Un silence pesa dans la pièce. Vitaly ne trouvait aucun mot à lui dire. Sa gorge se noua, il fut pris d'un malaise étrange. Une sensation qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvé. Ce sentiment il l'avait ressenti deux fois dans sa vie. Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait lui répondre, tenter de l'apaiser. Le jeune homme s'éloigna, la laissant larmoyante.

Flashback

Une demi-décennie plus tôt, à l'agonie Severus Snape se laissait aller vers sa mort. Sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Il s'était juste laissé faire pour queHarry récolte ses pensées. Le sang coulait sans s'arrêter, en embaumant l'air d'une odeur métallique. Et le froid caractéristique de la mort s'emparait de son corps, le faisant greloter. Sa vie défilait sous ses yeux. Et quelle vie. Une vie à jouer dans les deux camps. Tantôt membre de l'ordre, tantôt mangemort. Et il avait vécu cette tragédie pour protéger l'enfant de la seule femme qu'il avait aimée. Réparer les erreurs de son passé, sa faute, qui lui avait enlevé son seul amour. Avoir été agent double pour un mage noir ayant recours à son serpent, il savait qu'il devait avoir un antidote à proximité au cas où. Nagini avait malheureusement pour lui pris de la puissance ces dernières années grâce aux sortilèges de son propriétaire. Il savait que ça ne marcherait probablement pas, mais que cela atténuera cette souffrance qui aurait raison de lui.

Étendu sur le sol de la cabane hurlante il tentait de réunir ses dernières forces. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà au loin dans le tunnel, on pouvait encore entendre leurs voix. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, aussi faible qu'une bougie qui s'était quasiment consumée et allait s'éteindre, il but la fiole d'un Snape était un génie des potions. Même si son souhait était d'enseigner les forces du mal, la potion de secours qu'il avait concocté, une potion qui requiert une expertise presque inatteignable pour une vaste majorité de sorciers, était réussie. Toutefois il ignorait le risque auquel il allait s'exposer.

Il reprit son souffle qui lui brûla la poitrine et poussa un cri. Comme un nouveau-né qui arrive au monde. La première réflexion qui le frappa était que pendant la mort tout le monde autour du défunt était triste. Et pendant l'arrivée d'un enfant tout le monde est plein de joie pendant que l'enfant crie et pleure. La joie et la tristesse. La mort et la vie. La vie. Si précieuse. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant. Chaque goulée d'air qu'il inspirait gonflait sa poitrine. Dans chaque veine, le sang affluait, réchauffant son corps du froid mortuaire qui l'avait pris avant d'avoir bu la fiole. Il était à présent capable de ressentir chacune de ses fonctions vitales. Ce qui semblait des détails pour lui était en fait des miracles. Et il vivait un miracle en ce moment-même : celui d'avoir survécu au Lord Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait être pleinement vivant. Désormais Severus Snape était mort, et c'était un nouvel homme qui prenait vie dans la crasse et le sang maculant la cabane hurlante. Un revenant.

De son côté Hermione était restée quelques instants dans la salle après que Vitaly soit partit. Les quelques larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux lui donnait une vision floue. Comment pouvait-il se rapprocher d'elle puis s'éloigner lorsqu'elle lui faisait ses aveux concernant la mort de Severus Snape. Trop de proximité d'un coup. Ou alors il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Hermione se sentit stupide de s'être attendue à une attention de sa part. Surtout pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et aurait pu entendre des rumeurs déplaisantes à son sujet.

Mais Hermione, même si elle ne le manifestait pas, avait une profonde considération pour ce qu'il était réellement. Et sa mort l'avait rendue profondément triste. C'était la mort qui l'avait la plus marquée. Mourir seul. Jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'elle soit là lorsqu'il agonisait.

Balayant de son visage ses larmes Hermione se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Pour tenter de se changer les idées. Elle passa d'abord dans la salle d'étude pour y choisir un livre. Lorsqu'elle se saisit d'un ouvrage, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux encore humides, le teint rougi. Vitaly s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui dire à voix basse :

\- Je voulais vous souhaiter la bonne nuit.

-Merci... À vous aussi.

Sa fragilité l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Ce dernier manqua de transpercer sa poitrine lorsque qu'il avait franchi la distance entre eux pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas calculé cet acte et fut lui-même surpris.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit autour de ses frêles épaules les bras puissants de son collègue. Elle put sentir son odeur épicée et brute, la douceur de son étreinte qui pourtant n'avait duré qu'un instant très court.

Il s'était rapidement éloigné, lui murmurant encore bonne nuit et retourna à ses appartements.

* * *

Et voilà pour la réécriture de ce chapitre qui n'a vraiment pas été simple. Merci à mes rares lecteurs de me lire encore.


	8. Un match ordinaire

Les vacances étaient enfin là. Nous étions samedi et L'équipe de Quidditch allait disputer un deuxième match pour se qualifier. L'ambiance était à la fête et à la détente pour tous les élèves. La plupart d'entre eux allaient retourner chez leurs familles pour les congés et il en était de même pour les enseignants.

Une aubaine pour Vitaly qui appréciait le calme du grand château. Depuis les aveux d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle lui avait confié sa tristesse et qu'il l'avait enlacé, il avait pris ses distances. Évitant de la croiser en dehors de leurs cours.

* * *

Ainsi après ses rondes au lieu de rentrer directement, il sortait prendre l'air. En cette saison, le froid était déjà mordant mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Son lieu de prédilection était la plus haute tour de l'édifice. Un petit balcon en faisait le tour. Il s'installait les jambes dans le vide, son regard dérivant souvent vers le sol, à des mètres en contrebas de son perchoir. Il s'enveloppait de sa cape et tentait de méditer. Aucun tracas vis-à-vis des cours ne venait le perturber. Son organisation était parfaite, il n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper des cours. Il était de nature imperturbable. Rien n'agitait ses méninges en dehors des potions. Rien, sauf elle.

Il soupira et extirpa de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, habitude moldu qu'il avait pris adolescent. D'un coup de baguette il en alluma une, gardant sa baguette en main, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. La manche de sa veste remonta sur son avant-bras dévoilant une de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Vitaly passa l'un de ses doigts sur cette marque. Celle-ci était bien plus douloureuse que les autres qui zébraient sa peau. La dite cicatrice, elle, marquait au fer son histoire, son esprit, toute sa vie finalement. La porter lui avait conféré un certain pouvoir. Mais elle s'était avérée novice pour sa vie. La douleur régulière des appels de cette marque, la douleur de la torture qu'il subissait durant des années. Et ce fardeau. Celui d'avoir été punis de la sorte, d'être au service du mal. Plutôt à sa merci, vu toutes ces traces de punitions physiques qui marquaient sa chaire. Avec le temps il s'était forcé à y être indifférent pour mieux s'en protéger.

Malgré cette fois-ci un tout autre type de torture, Granger hantait son esprit.

Et il n'aurait jamais cru que cette torture pouvait être si douce. Lorsque par exemple, il attendait malgré lui les cours pour enfin la croiser. Durant ces moments, il sentait s'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il voulait le plus discret. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas la chasser de son esprit, lui qui pourtant savait parfaitement se contrôler. Et Merlin, comme il aurait voulu avoir un contrôle sur cette situation si intense. Vitaly était obsédé par cette jeune femme.

* * *

Hermione montait justement les marches menant à la plus haute tour du château. Le vent frais annonciateur de l'hiver s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Sentant la présence de Vitaly elle se stoppa net. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle cherchait tantôt à l'observer tantôt à l'éviter. Poudlard n'était sûrement pas un lieu pour des amourettes.

Pour les adolescents sans doute oui. Mais Hermione elle, était adulte. Avec des responsabilités et tout ce que ça implique. Son intérêt pour son collègue était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ils ne communiquaient pas énormément, mais dès qu'ils le faisaient, ils appréciaient ces moments fugaces.

Alors elle se contenta de l'observer quelques instants, à la dérobée. Elle le voyait assis sur un rebord de pierre, une volute de fumée s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Il fumait ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. À quoi pouvait-il songer ? Hermione aurait voulu le savoir mais elle n'aurait jamais pu lui demander.

Avec regret, elle s'éloigna.

Seulement des interactions par rapport aux cours. Rien de plus. Songeait-elle.

Le jour s'était enfin levé, réveillant les élèves. Après avoir petit déjeuné, ils préparèrent leurs malles pour retourner chez eux. L'équipe s'échauffait sur le terrain avec à distance l'équipe d'une toute nouvelle école de sorciers. Ils avaient l'air redoutables…

* * *

Le match débuta à treize heures trente. Le coup d'envoi fut lancé par la voix grésillante du commentateur dans les haut-parleurs. Les adolescents agitaient leurs banderoles en scandant des encouragements et des chants pour leur équipe. Dans les airs, l'équipe adverse avait l'avantage. Un Serpentard perdit le contrôle de son balai et s'écrasa dans une des tribunes. Alertée par l'agitation, Hermione se rendit en courant sur les lieux. Le pauvre Théodore s'était déboîté la hanche. Il hurlait de douleur. Avec des mots doux et apaisants, Hermione le rassurait.

-Je ne pourrais même pas participer au championnat, fit-il larmoyant.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas te rétablir. Je vais immobiliser ton corps et on va aller à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui Miss… Lui répondit-il en balayant d'un revers ses larmes.

Avec précaution, elle lança un sort pour immobiliser le joueur. Le problème qui se posait maintenant, c'est qu'il fallait le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie provisoire à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du stade. Hésitante, elle essaya de le soulever avec un sort, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas léviter.

-Laissez-moi faire Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas que votre stature vous permet de soulever un jeune homme plus grand et plus lourd que vous.

Vitaly était apparu entre deux autres professeurs. Il avait été un peu taquin avec elle, mais il avait raison. Elle ne faisait qu'une petite cinquantaine de kilos. Il félicita son élève pour sa combativité sur le terrain et le souleva d'une facilité déconcertante. La jeune femme le fixait estomaquée. À cet instant précis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver son collègue sexy. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir une réaction aussi immature mais un déferlement d'hormone empêchait ses neurones de fonctionner correctement.

Dans la tente qui abritait l'infirmerie Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus soufflée par les capacités de Vitaly. Cette fois-ci pas pour sa force, mais par son talent de potioniste. Il prit une fiole qu'il mélangea à un baume qu'il fit chauffer entre ses mains préalablement gantées avant de d'étaler cette mixture sur les deux poignets du jeune homme.

-Ceci voyez-vous est pour que l'anesthésiant pénètre plus vite dans votre corps. Ainsi, nous allons vous remettre la hanche en place très rapidement.

Sa collègue apprenait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Dans le monde moldu il arrivait d'utiliser un patch ou faire une intraveineuse ou intramusculaire. Même chez les médicomages elle n'avait jamais vu une façon pareille d'administrer un anesthésiant. Cette technique se révéla très efficace puisqu'en l'espace d'une minute l'étudiant ne sentait plus aucune douleur.

Hermione prit le relais et avec un geste précis elle lui remit sa hanche en place, lui appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur les quelques plaies qu'il s'était fait. Avec grande surprise l'équipe de Poudlard fut qualifiée en toute fin du match.

Lorsqu'on lui annonça que son équipe avait gagné l'élève, se mit un peu à délirer sur l'effet des produits qu'on lui avait administré et chantait la chanson scandée dans les tribunes. Les deux soigneurs d'un jour se retenaient d'exploser de rire tant le délire du Serpentard était hilarant.

-Dans quelques heures, les effets se dissiperont. Je vous laisse deux fioles pour la semaine. Buvez-en trois cuillères par jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien.

-Cui Cui Cui CUILLÈRE cria le jeune homme sous l'effet du délire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vitaly l'entendit et s'avoua pour lui-même que c'était le plus beau rire qu'il avait entendu. Sa collègue crue qu'il était embarrassé et s'éloigna en expliquant qu'elle devait faire un bilan des soins procurés à l'entraîneur de Quidditch. En parlant de celui-ci, il fut ravi que son joueur puisse reprendre les entraînements très vite. Le professeur McGonagall la remercia aussi et lui avoua qu'elle était bien plus rassurée d'avoir une équipe de personnes formées en soins magiques. Les élèves étaient bien plus en sécurité qu'avant. Et elles évoquèrent ensemble les divers accidents de quidditch lorsque Hermione était étudiante.

* * *

Le soir venu, les élèves prirent leurs malles et furent escortés par leurs préfets et Hagrid. Une fois tous montés à bord du Poudlard express, le train s'éloigna avec le soleil couchant qui rougissait le ciel ainsi que le paysage. Ravis, ils allaient enfin se détendre chez eux sans subir les règles strictes du château.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être ravis. Les professeurs eux aussi allaient profiter de ces congés en rentrant chez eux. Au château, il ne restait qu'une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et des enfants orphelins à cause de la guerre. Une vingtaine à tout casser. Du côté du corps enseignant, Minerva McGonagall était restée comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard.

Dans la salle de potions Vitaly avait fini sa préparation qu'il but rapidement. Sa main devint fluorescente et un chiffre s'afficha dans la paume de sa main. 25. Il souffla de satisfaction. La progression était freinée, tant mieux.

Seul, dans la salle d'étude, il savourait l'instant. Pas de rondes de nuit à faire. Les stocks de l'infirmerie étaient suffisants, ses copies déjà corrigées. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa collègue s'installer dans la pièce, à l'opposé de là où il avait pris place. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de replonger dans son livre. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, le gênant.

-Cela vous dérange que je sois là ? Lui lança Hermione s'étant aperçue de son regard fugace sur elle.

-Non.

-Bien, parce que je compte rester pendant mes vacances. Attendez-vous à me voir souvent.

Une petite bouffée de joie traversa le jeune homme. Il remonta son livre pour cacher la partie inférieure de son visage. Un rictus avait étiré ses lèvres. Il souriait. C'était rare. Hermione se rendit compte de cette expression qu'il affichait sur son visage. Elle ne voyait pas ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une lueur particulière. Un sourire étira ses propres lèvres à la pensée qu'elle allait le voir plus souvent à présent. Cette proximité naissante l'enchantait tout en l'effrayant.


	9. Sweet dreams

Le premier chapitre avec un petit zeste de lemon pour mes lectrices fidèles. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée par le halo chaleureux d'une bougie, Vitaly feuilletait un livre. Il était très tard et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était habituel pour lui, alors il tentait de s'occuper, dans un grincement, la porte d'entrée de ses appartements s'ouvrit lentement. Hermione se tenait dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Elle lui faisait face et s'approchait d'une manière délicieusement lente vers lui. Presque féline.

Les boutons de sa chemise étaient entrouverts comme l'était sa bouche. Vitaly pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Juste en bas de ses clavicules, deux grains de beauté ornaient sa peau. Sans aucun mot, elle s'hissa sur ses cuisses, se pressant tout contre lui. Sa chaleur l'irradiait, c'était une délicieuse brûlure qui commençait à se propager dans son corps. Doucement, elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard brûlant de luxure dans le sien. La couleur des yeux d'Hermione lui évoquait le miel qu'elle lui avait donné pour soigner sa plaie. Ses lèvres subitement sur son cou, déclencha une terrible décharge électrique à travers tout son corps.

* * *

Haletant, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en soupirant. Son boxer était trempé. Une légère honte l'envahi, voilà qu'il se jouissait dessus comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones. D'un recurvite informulé il se nettoya et se retrouva assis en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Granger. C'était inadmissible. Non pas pour un jeune homme quelconque de fantasmer sur elle, mais inadmissible pour lui.

Magnifique. Et encore. Hermione était séduisante, envoûtante, gracieuse. Rien ne suffisait. Leur langue manquait d'adjectif pour pouvoir décrire parfaitement la beauté de la jeune femme. Une torture pour lui. Son corps le trahissait. Elle lui plaisait. Elle avait grandi en une magnifique jeune femme. L'ayant toujours traité avec respect, jamais, une seule fois, il n'avait posé les yeux sur cette enfant, du temps où il vivait encore sous le nom de Severus Snape. Puis avec sa fonction d'espion il n'avait posé les yeux sur aucune femme. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il extirpa son sexe déjà érigé par la pensée de cette sublime créature et son apparition dans son rêve. C'était un interdit, mais cela ne faisait que l'exciter plus.

Son membre pulsait fortement, le faisant gémir et s'abandonner complètement au plaisir. Il le saisit d'une poigne forte et fit descendre et s'élever sa main. Sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse folle, presque synchronisée avec le rythme de sa main. Sentant que ses testicules remontaient plus près de son corps, il se mit à les caresser et à infliger ce même traitement à son gland turgescent et brillant de son abondante lubrification.

Il sifflait à présent et une grimace de plaisir lui fronça les sourcils. Un gémissement grave et continu lui échappa. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser. Il cria en reprenant un va et vient de sa main qui le fit éjaculer sur son torse. La sensation avait été terriblement violente. Son corps se galvanisait encore.

Il mit du temps à reprendre son souffle. Cette fois-ci, il préféra prendre une douche froide, qui n'eut pas d'effet sur son excitation. Rapidement, il sécha ses longs cheveux et resta un moment les poings sur les hanches. Devait-il ou non se rendre à la réserve de potions pour prendre un calmant dans cet accoutrement ? Les couloirs des cachots étaient sûrement déserts.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione venait de faire une promenade matinale. Le jour se levant sur Poudlard et ses alentours était rassurant pour elle. La pénombre au temps de la guerre avait transformé ce lieu chaleureux qu'elle connaissait en endroit sinistre. Maintenant elle appréciait ces moments. La guerre lui avait appris à aimer chaque petit détail. À cette heure-ci, personne n'était encore réveillé. Les occupants du château profitaient des derniers instants de leur nuit. L'horloge du hall affichait neuf heures moins dix. Avant de retourner vers les cachots elle se rendit à la volière pour récupérer son courrier. Elle redescendit aussitôt et retourna à ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir, la lueur d'une baguette illuminait les murs. Elle n'était plus seule à être réveillée dans le château maintenant. Elle éteignit la sienne pour ne pas éblouir la personne lui faisant face.

Vitaly les cheveux encore trempés, reposant sur ses épaules découvertes, dégoulinaient sur son torse et ses reins entourés d'une épaisse serviette blanche. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Les deux furent surpris de leur fortuite rencontre au détour d'un couloir. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient. N'étaient-ils pas voisins ? Ni Vitaly ni Hermione ne s'était adressé le moindre mot. Elle se précipita à sa chambre. Ses joues étaient rouges.

* * *

La jeune femme souffla puis s'assit sur son fauteuil, hébétée. La scène se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, au ralenti. Depuis qu'elle l'observait en secret, elle s'était demandée à quoi ressemblait son corps, sous ses capes. Voilà que maintenant elle avait eu une réponse à sa question. C'était même beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Elle s'était presque immobilisé en le voyant. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, son regard parcouru le corps de Vitaly. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore mouillés, dont l'eau ruisselait en petites gouttelettes sur sa peau. Elle regarda leur course, s'arrêtant sur leur sillage. Son torse finement musclé presque imberbe. Ainsi que ses abdominaux visibles en partie à cause de sa minceur. Là en bas de son nombril une fine pilosité traçait une ligne jusqu'à son bas ventre. Et sûrement au-delà... C'est d'ailleurs cette vision qui la fit rougir. Sous le tissu blanc immaculé, elle pût deviner son sexe déformant la serviette. Elle se gifla mentalement et se releva. Pas d'amourettes elle se l'était dit. Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser ses hormones prendre le dessus sur elle. Une douce sensation parcourait son bas ventre mais elle prit le soin de s'occuper pour éviter d'y penser. Elle espérait que Vitaly ne s'était pas rendu compte de son regard sur son corps. Car c'était évident qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui d'une manière très différente de ses habitudes.

* * *

McGonagall avait convié après dîner les professeurs. Ceux qui n'étaient pas restés au château s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. Rien de très préoccupant, juste une réunion pour parler de la période d'examen qui approchait à grand pas. Tous se réunirent dans une grande salle décorée d'une table gigantesque. Les elfes de maisons avaient sorti des bouteilles de vin et de whisky pur feu. La réunion promettait d'être ennuyeuse, il fallait l'égayer un peu. Quand Vitaly vint s'asseoir dans la salle, il se rendit compte que la femme qu'il convoitait parlait avec le coach de Quidditch. Ce n'était qu'un idiot, le nombre de neurones qu'il avait supposément devait s'estimer à deux. Un pour sa passion, l'autre pour les jolies femmes. Le potioniste eu un pincement de jalousie devant cette scène, même s'il savait que ce jeune homme n'allait pas la séduire. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien parvenir à la séduire elle ? L'homme reprit son masque habituel et s'assit.

-Bien ! Tout le monde est présent. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Je sais que personne ne veut retourner au travail pendant les vacances.

McGonagall avait bien réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Ils purent enfin discuter de la période d'évaluation. Cette année, tous les élèves de septième année devaient passer leur A.S.P.I.C en avance.

-Une nouvelle directive du ministère donc, nous impose maintenant de scinder les examens de fin d'année en deux parties. Cela leur évitera une longue période de révisions. Nous comptons rendre l'école encore plus reconnue qu'elle ne l'est en ayant un taux de réussite à 100 % aux examens. Les élèves en spécialité potion qui veulent rejoindre la nouvelle école de médicomagie doivent-eux aussi passer un premier examen. Il sera passé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et les copies seront envoyées en correction…

À la fin de sa tirade, la directrice passa près de chaque professeur pour leur donner un planning de surveillance des examens. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, elle lui confia que son travail avec le professeur Anatolievitch était excellent.

-Un professeur manquera à l'appel pendant les examens, vous ne surveillerez pas certains examens ensembles. C'est dommage, car vous faites tous les deux un bon travail alors que vous êtes arrivés en septembre. C'était comme si vous aviez toujours enseigné.

-Merci Madame McGonagall. Je ferais mon possible pour que Poudlard reste l'une des Écoles de magie des plus renommées. Lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas. Les professeurs avaient juste une envie pressante de retourner chez eux. McGonagall porta un toast en l'honneur de cette année scolaire qui avait bien commencé. Tous le burent rapidement avant de s'éloigner les uns après les autres.

* * *

Dans la salle d'étude, une bougie brillait faiblement. Il faisait sombre, mais pas assez pour empêcher Hermione de dévorer un livre. Comme à son habitude elle s'était installée dans le canapé, relisant encore un livre sur les potions. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Vitaly avait trouvé l'idée de faire administrer un anesthésiant magique comme lors du match. Elle voulut le savoir et se résigna à frapper à sa porte. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine. Frapper en plein milieu de la nuit à sa porte allait sûrement le déranger. Elle avait presque gratté à la porte, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il n'ouvrit pas. Se tournant pour rejoindre son fauteuil elle sentit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Miss Granger que me vaut cet honneur à presque trois heures du matin. Siffla-t-il en réajustant sa cape autour de lui.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas, mais je vous remercie de vous tracasser de mon sommeil.

Elle rit et lui expliqua qu'elle voulait savoir par quelle magie il avait réussi à faire un anesthésiant aussi rapide. Content de lui, il lui expliqua avec plaisir le procédé. Elle avait compris, mais voulut savoir comment il avait trouvé cette idée. Sa réponse fut simple, il l'avait inventé. Fascinée, elle continua à lui parler.

\- Et comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Eh bien j'ai trouvé un composant pouvant pénétrer dans la circulation sanguine. Un type de venin non-létal à une faible dose.

\- Mais... Vous l'avez testé vous-même ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes appliqué un composé potentiellement mortel ? Fit Hermione en s'asseyant, étonnée.

\- Oui. Avec un dosage contrôlé le venin peut être utile.

\- Certainement, les moldus l'utilisent, mais ils les expérimentent sur des rats de laboratoire.

-Alors, considérez que j'en suis un ! Fit-il en riant.

Hermione rit à son tour. Vitaly était humble. Il était capable de risquer sa vie juste pour trouver une manière d'administrer une potion. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Elle releva alors les yeux sur lui, se retrouvant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce contact visuel dura que quelques secondes mais c'était assez pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur matinée.

Se faisant tard, ils allèrent dormir, mais dès le lendemain et les jours suivants. Ils partageaient leurs trouvailles et lectures. Cela restait professionnel. Le samedi, Hermione recevait de la visite. Vitaly s'en était aperçu puisqu'il la cherchait pour lui montrer l'un des premiers parchemins de potion de toute l'histoire sorcière, un bien très précieux pour lui.

C'était un homme. D'une grande taille avec des cheveux blonds et longs retombant sur son manteau. Vitaly reconnue le jeune homme. C'était Draco Malefoy. Hermione et lui avait un air sérieux sur le visage pendant qu'il discutait rapidement. La voix de Draco semblait se précipiter.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Draco dans le château à cette heure-ci.

-Je dois te le dire dans un lieu loin d'ici Hermione. On ne sait jamais.

Il semblait complètement ahuri et fébrile, il parlait bas et rapidement. La jeune femme comprit que c'était important pour Draco alors elle se décida à l'accompagner. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir prévenir Vitaly que ce soir ils ne pourraient pas avoir leur conversation habituelle. Elle s'excuserait auprès du jeune homme demain en espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas son absence de ce soir trop mal.

* * *

Des avis ? ;)


	10. Le dernier des Malfoy

Note : avertissement violence et consommation de drogue. Je n'encourage pas sa consommation. Pour les mineurs qui me liront , une consommation précoce de cannabis engendre bon nombre de troubles à l'âge adulte.

Retrouvons maintenant nos deux professeurs pour un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Hermione, je t'en prie assied toi. Fit Draco, avant de se décider à tout lui raconter.

Ils étaient dans un appartement dans la banlieue de Londres. Draco y vivait seul. Ses journées étaient ponctuées par son travail. C'était sa seule source de distraction quotidienne.

Le dernier Malfoy avait réellement vu sa vie se bouleverser quelques années après la guerre. Il venait tout juste de fêter ses vingt et un ans, quand un soir, en rentrant chez lui il fut pris d'un malaise puissant. Comme si, ce qui allait se passer s'était signalé à lui. La scène qu'il vit, fut d'une douleur et d'une violence inouïe.

Poussant la lourde porte, il se rendit compte que certains bibelots de l'entrée étaient tombés au sol. Des traces de pas et de sang menaient vers la salle à manger. Fermement, il attrapa sa baguette pour se protéger. Il ne savait pas encore que ce geste était inutile. Les attaquants avaient déjà quitté les lieux, laissant la demeure en pagaille. Dans la salle à manger un spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur se présenta à ses yeux.

La douleur était telle qu'il hurla pendant de longues minutes, à s'en provoquer un haut-le-cœur qui lui fit vider le contenu de son estomac. Son père, la tête sur la table baignant dans une mare de sang dégoulinant sur le sol. Sa mère, elle, était ligotée sur une chaise face à son mari. Elle avait été torturée et sûrement utilisée comme moyen de pression pour faire craquer Lucius. Draco hurlait encore de rage et de tristesse. Il s'était recroquevillé au sol maculé du sang de ses parents en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Qui ?

Ce jour marquait la fin de la famille Malfoy. Draco était à présent le dernier descendant de cette famille. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu ses parents, il venait de perdre à tout jamais une partie de lui.

C'est Harry à l'époque, en formation d'Auror, qui l'avait trouvé. Une présence menaçante avait été déclarée quelques jours auparavant rôdant près du manoir Malfoy. Le survivant arriva trop tard. Découvrant la scène macabre.

Les deux corps sans vie des parents Malfoy, déjà en état de décomposition. Celui de Draco, en position fœtale cerné par du sang séché et ce qui ressemblait à des résidus de vomi. Le pauvre sanglotait encore. L'entrée de la brigade ne le fit même pas réagir. Il était affaibli et amaigri.

Il était resté près des dépouilles de ses parents pendant trois jours. Une odeur pestilentielle se faisant sentir, les aurors décidèrent de procéder à la levée des corps après quelques prélèvements.

Harry l'avait relevé et enveloppé dans une couverture, l'amenant à l'écart. Vu son état physique et psychologique il décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Durant des mois Draco avait dû rester à l'hôpital. Se remettant petit à petit. Son hospitalisation ponctuée des visites d'Harry le remis sur pied. Plus tard, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa dans cet appartement près du centre de Londres.

* * *

-Ça ne te manque pas alors la vie de château ? Lui lança son amie en s'installant dans le canapé.

-Non. Je préfère habiter ici. C'est plus petit, plus intime… Et toi ta vie de château à Poudlard ?

-Ça se passe très bien. J'ai des appartements spacieux et les élèves sont charmants. Rien de trop difficile.

-Bien… Hermione, je dois te parler d'un sujet, mais promets-moi une chose.

-Laquelle ? Fit Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

-Ne pas me considérer comme un fou.

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle en s'installant mieux.

-Bien. Cela fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai plus vu. Mais je le ressens.

-Comment ça ?lui répondit d'une voix inquiète son amie.

-J'ai rêvé de Snape. Plusieurs fois.

Il lui expliqua ses rêves. Draco se retrouvait à Poudlard, comme un élève et se rendait vers la cabane hurlante. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'en éloignait et Draco se précipitait pour voir. Jamais il n'avait vu son parrain mort dans ces rêves. Ahuri Severus l'attrapait par le col en lui suppliant de lui ramener quelque chose.

-C'était quoi exactement ce qu'il demandait ? Dit Hermione soucieuse de l'état psychologique du seul héritier Malfoy. À vrai dire il était brisé pour toujours par la perte de siens.

-Hermione, j'en sais foutrement rien. À chaque rêve de lui, je ne peux pas entendre ce mot là en particulier. Juste je sais qu'il m'attrape et me secoue et me disant qu'il ne peut pas rester dans cet état sinon il lui arrivera quelque chose. Draco marqua une pause et affirma fermement que son parrain était encore en vie. Pour lui, c'était un signe.

-Draco… Je t'en supplie écoute-moi… Ce soir-là, j'ai vu le professeur Snape, il était à l'agonie.

-Hermione, c'est un prodige en magie, il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu mourir, mais il semblait trop mal en point pour ne serait-ce que respirer.

-Il ne pouvait pas ! Cria une dernière fois le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant que sa voix se brisa.

La colère s'emparait de lui, un homme aussi intelligent que Severus Snape n'aurait pas pu mourir si facilement de la main du Lord noir.

Tremblant et haletant il faisait les cent pas devant Hermione qui se sentait impuissante. Il semblait proie de ce qui aurait pu sembler de la haine. Ses poings étaient serrés à lui en meurtrir les mains.

La mort de son professeur avait profondément touché Draco. C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'un simple professeur, c'était son parrain. Hermione avait remarqué dès ses premières années que Snape avait toujours été là pour lui, c'était comme s'il cherchait à le protéger. Ce qu'elle pensait être du favoritisme était en fait de l'affection pour son filleul. Et voilà qui, du jour au lendemain se retrouvait seul. Sans amour, sans parents ni famille proche, sans même son parrain. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, le voir si mal, si seul, la touchait.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et elle vit son visage se déformer de douleur. D'un coup elle se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Rongé par la tristesse il éclata en sanglots. Son corps tressautait contre le sien et elle le sera plus fort, en lui chuchotant qu'elle comprenait sa souffrance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco...Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es plus seul je te le promets.

Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle en balayant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre d'une voix éraillée.

-Tu sais Mione, Severus était le meilleur des parrains. Mes parents étaient trop occupés pour jouer avec moi. C'était lui qui le faisait. J'étais qu'un môme. Il m'a appris beaucoup. Mes premiers sorts, c'est grâce à lui.

La solitude lui pesait lourdement. Mais il était plein de gratitude envers son parrain. C'était dur d'affronter la vie si seul. Hermione se décida à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que le professeur Snape a eu un fils ? À peu près de notre âge ?

-Un fils...? Quoi ? Non. Il n'approchait même pas les femmes offertes par Voldemort. Pourquoi cette question ? répondit Draco presque choqué de cette question.

-Une question, juste comme ça.

Hermione avait menti, son collègue la troublait, il ressemblait à Snape. Même caractère et un physique tout aussi semblable. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle aussi à cause du désespoir se mettait à le voir partout, comme Draco.

D'ailleurs, elle passa une bonne partie des vacances chez lui, puis avec Harry. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous ensemble. On évoqua les souvenirs de l'époque où ils allaient à Poudlard. La première fois que Draco s'est adressé à Harry, Ron qui vomissait des limaces, la fois où Hermione s'était chargée de régler le compte de Malfoy. Ils riaient de bon cœur. Ces souvenirs les suivront toute leur vie. Pareil pour tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient.

Peu avant l'heure du coucher, juste un soir avant que Hermione ne retourne à Poudlard Draco lui parla à l'écart.

-Je voulais te dire... Merci pour tout. D'être là quand ça va mal, quand y a personne qui est là pour moi. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

-Ne me remercie pas. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça.

-Hermione... Si tu as le moindre signe de vie de lui... Je t'en supplie tiens-moi au courant.

-Compte sur moi Draco, lui avait-elle souri en retour.

* * *

Dans les salles de cours, les élèves silencieux remplissaient leurs parchemins. Seul le crissement des plumes sur leur parchemin venait à rompre le silence. Les examens avaient commencé, cinq jours auparavant. Ils s'achèveraient le soir même. Les étudiants étaient un peu stressés, mais leurs professeurs les avaient préparées convenablement pour réussir.

Vitaly et Hermione n'avaient pas pu se croiser, à leur grand regret. Un sentiment de manque s'était fait sentir pour chacun d'eux. Ils avaient hâte que les examens finissent enfin pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans leur cours qu'ils donnaient en commun. Leurs élèves avaient fini leur examen en avance sur le temps imparti et les parchemins étaient tous noirs de leur écriture.

Au repas du soir, Hermione fit un rapport du déroulement à Minerva qui était venue lui demander comment s'était passée sa première expérience de surveillance des examens.

-Très bien, merci. Les élèves ont même fini avec de l'avance aujourd'hui.

-C'est impressionnant ! Vous avez fait un excellent travail.

-Nous n'avons pas encore les résultats, il ne faut pas parler trop vite, avait répondu la plus jeune en esquissant un sourire. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir d'être complimentée par la personne la plus stricte de l'école.

* * *

Après être rentrée à ses appartements Hermione alla se détendre en allant prendre une douche brûlante. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Elle pouvait enfin en profiter après cette longue journée de travail. Ses cheveux étaient déjà lavés, mais elle resta un peu plus dans la chaleur de la douche. Maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une chose, fumer. Lors de sa période sabbatique, elle s'était rendue dans une contrée moldu où la plante était légale et utilisée pour ses propriétés médicinales et récréative. Dans une plantation, elle avait étudié tous les effets, en concoctant des huiles, des remèdes dont ses congénères moldus étaient friands. Elle n'était pas accro, mais appréciait fumer de temps à autre lorsqu'elle avait accompli tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Cherchant dans sa malle elle retrouva sa pipe puis enfila ses chaussures.

Vêtue d'une grande cape bien chaude, elle parcourait les couloirs d'un pas pressé. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pas de ronde à assurer. Elle ne voulait donc pas croiser ses collègues. Finalement, elle atteignit la tour d'astronomie où elle s'assit allumant sa pipe, méfiante. Si elle était prise la main dans le sac, elle risquerait probablement gros. Mais le sentiment d'enfreindre des règles l'excita.

De l'époque où elle étudiait, jamais elle n'avait fait ce genre de choses, comme boire ou fumer. Pendant sa scolarité, elle avait enfreint de nombreux interdits, mais jamais de ce genre. Elle s'avoua qu'elle appréciait d'éprouver à nouveau cette sensation d'interdit.

Malgré elle, avec les effets qui commençaient à se faire ressentir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à un autre interdit. Vitaly. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et cela ne lui faisait qu'éprouver plus d'attirance. Elle repensa à la fois où elle l'avait croisé après sa douche dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle baissa sa garde et se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Quand une voix lui déclencha un frisson qui parcouru son échine.

-Eh bien Miss Granger. Qui l'aurait cru. Souffla la voix suave derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Vitaly... Il se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte en la fixant de ses prunelles obscures.

-D'abord, vous vous volatilisez du château, puis vous fumez. Êtes-vous en train de devenir une vilaine fille ? Continua le jeune homme , avançant vers elle.

Entendre sa voix grave et profonde lui dire cette phrase de cette façon si envoûtante la fît fondre. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait fait exprès. S'il savait quel effet sa voix rauque provoquait chez elle...

-Euh... Eh bien oui. En fait j'étais chez un ancien camarade. Draco Malfoy. Et fumer me détend. Je croyais pourtant être adulte.

-Je plaisantais Miss, détendez-vous.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de pierre où Hermione s'était assise. Les doutes de Vitaly s'étaient confirmés, c'était bien Draco qui était venu chercher Hermione pendant les vacances. Il avait grandi en un beau jeune homme, ressemblant de plus en plus à son père. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... D'ailleurs son apparition au château lui semblait étrange.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix hésitante.

-En parlant de se détendre... Vous voulez fumer ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je ne vais pas refuser, dit-il en tendant son poignet pour attraper ce qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Cela doit faire des années, mais je ne vais pas refuser votre offre, poursuivit le jeune homme en rallumant la pipe.

Cette demi-révélation interpella Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Que je fumais ? Comme une bonne partie des jeunes, oui j'ai fumé pendant mes années lycée. Dit-il en laissant une volute de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Moi non plus Miss ... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une jeune femme aussi sérieuse et stricte comme vous pouvait fumer.

-Stricte ? Vraiment ? Vous l'êtes plus encore. Lui lança la jeune femme en le fixant.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Absolument ! Vous faites régner le silence avant même d'entrer dans la salle. Vous entrez dans la salle avec vos capes tourbillonnantes, l'air impassible. Et quand on ne vous écoute pas on vous entend tonner de votre voix si... puissante. Ce dernier mot lui avait échappé et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il se hissa sur le bord de pierre et prit place près d'elle. Puis se pencha vers elle pour lui tendre sa pipe.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avec une intensité particulière. La noirceur de ses yeux à lui et le brun brûlant d'un éclat particulier à elle.

Il se décida à briser le silence pour lui demande d'une façon qui la fit frissonner ;

\- Allez-vous me dire, Miss Granger que je suis intimidant ?

\- Vous... Vous êtes...

Hermione mourrait d'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'elle fixait à présent. C'était comme une pulsion. Lentement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle presque haletant sur son visage, sa main s'approcher de la sienne. Sentir la chaleur de son corps, sa proximité lui fit battre son cœur d'un rythme effréné.

Ses lèvres à lui rougies, étaient entrouvertes. Cette promiscuité lui fit presque sentir cette peau délicate et tentante. D'une lenteur insoutenable, d'une tension intense, leurs bouches se rejoignirent légèrement, en s'effleurant.

Malheureusement la bulle entre eux se brisa quand Vitaly se leva d'un coup. S'éloignant de ses lèvres.

-Dehors ! Filez à vos dortoirs, avait-il rugi en ayant entendu des voix non loin.

Hermione resta à le regarder s'éloigner, ses capes tournoyantes derrière lui pendant qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'escalier. Raté. Elle était si proche pourtant. Maudits élèves.

Dans ses appartements, le jeune homme venait de se laver le visage. Sa main passa sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes de ce frôlement labial. Vitaly en était encore tout troublé. Il releva sa tête fixant le miroir en face de lui. Il restait la même personne. Celui que tous détestaient. Et il ne pouvait pas autant s'approcher d'elle. Il ne la méritait pas.

Vitaly sortit de la salle de bain avant de se mettre au lit.

Le fugace instant de proximité qu'il avait partagé avec elle le frustrait. Il la désirait déjà depuis quelque temps, mais ce rapprochement soudain n'avait qu'accentué ce désir. Cette sensation qui le tiraillait de besoin qu'il ne pouvait assouvir. Et qui allait le malmener toute la nuit.


	11. Le bal d'hiver

Nouvelle réécriture , bonne lecture et à très vite ;)

* * *

Un grand moment de l'année approchait à grand pas. Les vacances de Noël. Au grand ravissement des élèves, un bal se tenait la veille au soir de leur départ. Malgré le fait qu'il se déroulait normalement pendant la période du tournoi des trois sorciers. Celui-ci ravissait les jeunes gens puisqu'il était source d'amusement et de rapprochements entre adolescents troublés par leurs hormones. Et les jeunes gens espéraient aussi des rapprochements entre certains membres du corps enseignant...

La semaine s'était vite déroulée, entre préparations et les classiques demandes de cavaliers pour le bal. L'ambiance était détendue. Les examens étaient finis.

* * *

Le jeudi soir, les préfets se réunissaient avec la directrice pour discuter des envies des élèves pour la soirée. Ces derniers voulaient absolument qu'un groupe de septième année chante à l'occasion. Minerva McGonagall voulut faire preuve de tolérance, mais leur déclara qu'elle souhaitait voir les paroles des chansons au programme, pour éviter des plaisanteries. Après avoir congédié le petit groupe elle se rendit aux cachots pour rendre visite aux deux professeurs de potion pour s'assurer du stock de potions.

Dans le calme du laboratoire, les deux passionnistes s'affairaient. Les deux professeurs avaient fait cours normalement les dernières semaines comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment oublier ce court instant qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela faisait leur rapprochement à la tour d'astronomie qu'ils ne se s'étaient pas vus seul à seul. En entrant dans la salle, ils ne s'étaient adressés aucun mot, juste des regards. Qui avaient vite débouchés à une sorte de compétition pour la préparation des potions.

Une requête spéciale pour la soirée à venir. Une potion anti-gueule de bois, qui sera uniquement délivrée aux élèves dans un état critique. La meilleure punition pour La consommation d'alcool restait de subir une gueule de bois. Les élèves qui aimaient les petites plaisanteries étaient nombreux à vouloir amener de l'alcool à la fête, surtout des élèves de sixième et septième année. Il fallait éviter de se retrouver dans une bacchanale d'adolescents en chaleur.

Quelques potions étaient déjà conditionnées dans des cagettes en bois prêtes à être expédiées à l'infirmerie pour remplir les stocks. Avec un air de défi les deux potionistes se hâtaient de réaliser la concoction le plus rapidement possible. De temps à autre ils cherchaient à se déstabiliser pour prendre le dessus.

Vitaly savait bien que son regard la transperçait, et il tentait d'en profiter pour gagner du terrain. Hachant plus vite les herbes, touillant plus rapidement pendant que sa collègue qui s'exécutait avec plus de lenteur et de précision.

Ils étaient à la dernière étape avant d'ajouter le gingembre, à savoir ajouter les trois hippocampes volants. Vitaly releva la tête de son chaudron pour lui sourire d'une manière narquoise. Pour lui, c'était sûr, il allait la battre à plate couture.

Seule une chose le déconcentra, sentir son regard à elle braqué sur ses lèvres. Sa façon si brûlante de les fixer. Ce simple regard lui avait fait revoir cette scène où leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. La tension entre eux s'électrifiait encore plus. Hermione savait comment éveiller son désir pour elle. D'un coup il entendit deux ''ploc'' distincts baissa les yeux et vit qu'Hermione venait juste d'ajouter du gingembre dans le mélange. Diablesse.

«Échec et math ! J'ai gagné Vitaly.» il avait pénétré ses pensées un instant sans même le vouloir mais Hermione n'avait pas perçu cette brève intrusion.

Vitaly s'éloigna de sa paillasse et s'approcha de son adversaire d'une démarche féline. Ainsi, elle pensait avoir le dessus sur lui, par son d'intelligence, sa ruse... Son charme... Effectivement, c'était elle qui avait le dessus. Au fur-et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, ses mains devenaient moites, sa peau brûlante. Il en tremblait même d'anticipation. Une pulsion l'avait pris et il avait senti le besoin de se rapprocher d'elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, un tambourinement se fit entendre à la porte ce qui les irrita.

-Entrez ! Vociféra Vitaly en s'éloignant à regret d'Hermione.

-Madame McGonagall... Que nous vaut cette... Visite ? Commença le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait ici.

Vitaly voulut lui répondre « bien» et fermer la porte mais il se devait d'avoir un minimum de savoir vivre.

-Très bien, Madame McGonagall nous sommes en train de finir la préparation des fioles pour le bal de fin d'année, lança Hermione en mélangeant le contenu du chaudron sur sa paillasse.

-Ravie de voir ça... À ce propos jeunes gens, comptez, vous être de la partie pour le bal de Noël ?

-Oh... Eh bien... Je ne suis pas une grande passionnée des bals... Fit la jeune femme en grimaçant.

-Voyons Hermione ! Toutes les jeunes filles de votre âge affectionnent les bals, et...

-Eh bien, considérez que je ne suis pas "toutes les filles de mon âge" reprit Hermione en la coupant en mimant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Bon...C'est dommage, nous aurions été ravis... Quant à vous ?

-Quant à moi ? Fit Vitaly consterné.

-Oui, vous serez de la partie ce soir-là ?

-Je me range du côté de Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer ce type d'événements.

\- Vraiment quel dommage, jeunes gens. Si vous changez d'avis, nous serons heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

-Merci, répondirent les concernés en retournant à leur occupation qu'ils avaient brièvement suspendue afin d'écouter la doyenne de Poudlard. À sa sortie, Vitaly souffla de soulagement ce qui fit rire Hermione.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait ricaner de la sorte Miss Granger ? Dit-il les bras croisés sur le torse.

-M. Anatolievitch il ne vous sert à rien d'afficher cet air satisfait, puisque vous avez perdu.

-Perdu ! Quoi ? Je ne suis pas en compétition, je connais ma valeur, fit-il en faisant mine qu'aucun jeu s'était déroulé entre eux puisqu'il n'y avait pas de communication verbale induisant qu'ils faisaient une partie ensembles.

-Ah les hommes. Des mauvais joueurs. Surtout quand vous perdez face à une femme.

Elle l'avait touché et savait que mentalement, il grommelait en la maudissant. Et Hermione adorait le taquiner de temps à autre. Le sarcasme était sa passion et il lui rendait bien.

\- Oh il est déjà l'heure de faire ma ronde , marmonna Vitaly en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Il prit des caisses de potions et se retourna vers elle avant de partir.

\- Bonne nuit Miss Granger...

* * *

Le bal était programmé pour le samedi qui arrivait. Les résultats des examens préparatoires d'entrée en école de magie étaient finalement revenus de correction. Le taux de réussite était largement suffisant pour Hermione qui exigeait la perfection de ses élèves. 100 % de réussite.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'était rendue dans la salle de potion pour récupérer quelques copies qu'elle avait laissées. La présence de son homologue masculin l'avait troublée. Il s'était assis à son bureau et corrigeait ses copies avec le même air qu'elle avait vu sur le visage du professeur Snape dans sa jeunesse. Avançant vers lui, elle avait bégayé de confusion. D'un air sarcastique et franc, il se mit à lui dire :

-N'y a-t-il pas chez les moldu un spécialiste de ces problèmes d'élocution... ? Ahhh oui, un orthophoniste. Eh bien, allez en voir un car je ne comprends pas votre charabia.

Hermione se figea, puis étouffa un rire. Il avait un sens de l'humour qu'elle appréciait, souvent dans la critique, mais en finesse. D'un geste, elle lui montra la pile de copies devant lui.

-Miss Granger , ce n'est plus un médecin qu'il vous faut, mais un miracle. Vous êtes muette à présent ?

-Non, pardon, mes copies s'il vous plaît, vous êtes à mon bureau en fait.

-Oh, oui, voilà. Bonne soirée et tâchez de retrouver votre langue d'ici là.

La semaine passa très rapidement malgré les intensifs cours de potions que subissaient les élèves. Leurs professeurs voulaient absolument qu'ils avancent sur le programme. Seuls les jeunes gens de dernière année n'étaient pas trop affectés. C'était le dernier cours de cette douce journée d'hiver. Au-dehors, la neige tombait lentement, ornant le grand parc de Pouldard de son magnifique manteau blanc scintillant. Les adolescents étaient agités. Hâte d'arriver au moment du bal. À la fin du cours, ils se demandaient aux uns et autres leur tenue prévue et leur cavalier.

-Et vous Miss Granger, vous avez un cavalier pour le bal ? Scanda le moins timide de la classe provoquant des "ouhouu" dans l'assistance.

Vitaly tiqua malgré lui. Et si elle avait quelqu'un, un cavalier... La réponse de la jeune femme le soulagea :

-Non. Je suis une femme indépendante. Pas besoin d'un homme pour danser.

-C'est bizarre pourtant vous êtes belle, reprit le même élève en fronçant les sourcils.

Leur professeur leur expliqua que cela ne les concernait strictement pas. Puis elle leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient rien demandé à leur autre professeur. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, il était bien trop impressionnant pour qu'on ose lui poser la question.

* * *

Pour le soulagement des deux enseignants leur journée de classes prenait fin, leur permettant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Après un bon dîner, Hermione partit faire sa ronde pour la nuit. Elle ne croisa aucun élève ce soir-là, par contre c'est l'entraîneur de Quidditch qu'elle rencontra. Il raccompagnait un élève à son dortoir après son entraînement prolongé. L'élève en question était la révélation de cette saison.

Après avoir déposé son élève à son dortoir, Sean, proposa à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal. Ce qu'elle refusa et lui demanda plutôt comment se déroulait les matchs et comment les joueurs se débrouillaient. Il fut déçu, mais lui demanda de venir quand même. Après ces quelques phrases, il s'éloigna au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui allait pouvoir discuter avec Vitaly avant d'aller dormir. Elle savait qu'en ce moment, il passait du temps dans la salle d'étude pour étudier quelques parchemins.

-Vous préparez votre discours pour ouvrir le bal ? Fit une voix derrière Vitaly. Miss Granger. Tiens donc.

-Mais certainement. Comment pourrais-je en faire un alors que je ne suis jamais allé à un bal de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? Jamais ?

-Quoi ? C'est devenu une tare de ne pas se rendre dans ce genre de soirée ?

-Non... Ça devient commun dans les écoles c'est tout. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard y ont assisté.

-Probablement, mais je ne suis jamais allé à un bal.

-C'est dommage... Sur quoi travaillez-vous ce soir si je peux me permettre de poser la question.

-Des potions.

Évidemment qu'elle se doutait qu'il travaillait sur des potions. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler ce soir-là songeait Hermione en allant vers la porte de ses appartements. Et elle laissa son collègue seul puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner un élève avait surpris Hermione. À pas de loup, il s'était approché de la grande table des professeurs, et avant tendu une petite fleur cueillie dans les serres pour inviter sa professeur au bal. C'était Théodore le garçon qu'elle avait soigné au match de quidditch. Il lui avoua qu'il avait su qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour se rendre au bal et l'invitait pour la remercier de sa précieuse aide. Ne pouvant refuser cette attention et cette petite bouille de jeune homme adorable elle accepta.

Après avoir sélectionné sa tenue Hermione, se prélassait dans la baignoire de sa grande salle de bain. La pièce était joliment décorée et les tons pastel contrastaient avec le blanc immaculé de la baignoire et du carrelage. Elle frottait consciencieusement la peau de son corps avec un gommage avec du lait de riz et de la fleur de cerisier. L'odeur en émanait encore de sa peau quand elle fut rincée et qu'elle s'était enveloppée dans une longue serviette pour se maquiller juste légèrement. Le regard, et un peu les lèvres. Elle n'affectionnait pas les tonnes de maquillage sur sa peau. Après tout, elle y allait accompagnée d'un élève à qui elle ne devait pas donner d'idées.

* * *

En bas du grand escalier, les couples commençaient à se former pendant les préparatifs de dernière minute. Tous étaient apprêtés pour l'occasion. Un photographe prenait les couples et les groupe d'amis dans le hall pour occuper les élèves avant l'entrée dans la Grande Salle. Une fois tout prêt, les préfets ouvrirent les portes. Les yeux des jeunes gens s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Le thème était feu et glace. Tout était fait de glace, tous les décors et des grands braseros projetaient leurs lueurs dans la vaste pièce. Minerva ouvrit le bal, au bras de Rusard. Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'elle vit son ancienne élève entrer. À vrai dire, presque toute l'assemblée se retourna vers elle. Cheveux lâchés, de jolies boucles d'argent à ses oreilles, une robe bleu clair qui enserrait sa taille fine et se faisait plus large au niveau de ses hanches. La directrice témoigna de son ravissement de voir la jeune fille, elle dansa avec elle avant de laisser le jeune cavalier d'un soir valser avec la jeune femme.

Pour se remettre de ses émotions elle se rendit au bar où elle commanda une bierre au beurre qu'elle sirota en fixant la piste, cherchant la silhouette athlétique de Vitaly, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence du coach de quidditch. Il était déjà éméché. D'une voix nasillarde, il s'adressait à elle, lui demandant si elle s'était faite belle pour lui. Elle lui répondit par la négative et chercha à s'en éloigner, mais il la suivait. Hermione traversa la piste.

De loin, Vitaly la voyait. Il avait été pris de curiosité et s'était caché dans un coin obscur de la salle. Soudain, il sentit son sang bouillir à la vue de ce qui était intolérable pour lui. Le coach tentait de se frotter à la jeune femme.

D'un pas rapide, il franchit la piste et attrapa par le col Sean. Il avait été si vif que les élèves ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leur professeur de potion avait tiré à l'extérieur un autre membre du corps enseignant. Hermione resta choquée du fait que son collègue avait tenté un rapprochement écœurant et que Vitaly avait surgi de nulle part. Elle pensait qu'il n'allait pas venir… Prise de panique, elle sortit de la pièce pour tenter d'éviter une altercation entre les deux professeurs.

-La prochaine fois que je vous vois rôder de la sorte autour de Miss Granger, ce sera la dernière fois que vous approcherez de toute votre misérable vie. C'est compris ? Vociféra Vitaly en resserrant sa prise sur le col de l'autre homme.

-C'est...Compris... Arrêtez... Vous me faites mal, fit le coach tout couard en se protégeant le visage.

D'un coup, Anatolievitch relâcha sa prise, fixa Hermione qui était haletante par le choc et s'éloigna dans un mouvement de cape.


	12. La valse

Sous l'effet d'un halo émit par une baguette, la neige scintillait tel un diamant. L'air était doux, exceptionnel pour un hiver d'Écosse sous la neige. Du moins, c'est ce que ressentait Vitaly. Son corps irradiait d'une chaleur générée par l'événement précédent. Ce mufle que faisait à vouloir s'approprier Hermione.

Il l'avait vu refuser ses avances, s'éloigner de lui. Tout bon gentleman aurait respecté la jeune femme. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien sûr, étant donné sa force de caractère, elle pouvait se défendre. Cependant il avait été pris par une sensation étrange. Celle-ci lui avait provoqué une crispation de ses mâchoires. Et c'était comme si son sang était en train de bouillir.

Cette sensation il ne la connaissait pas. Mais il avait compris qu'elle était bel et bien liée à la vue de ce vulgaire entraîneur près d'Hermione. Il soupira d'aise. Hermione...

C'était la première fois qui la voyait dans cette tenue. Et il ne pouvait que s'avouer qu'elle était à couper le souffle. Son corps gracieux était mis en valeur par cette robe, qui enserrait sa fine taille contrastant avec ses formes féminines. Elle était d'une élégance quasi féline, telle une panthère, aussi douce que redoutable

Son maquillage sublimait ses yeux parés de longs cils. Ces yeux noisette qui renfermaient une lueur particulière. Les flocons venaient de reprendre leurs virevoltes au gré du vent.

Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, faisant un petit nuage blanc de sa respiration, puis il extirpa de sa poche intérieure un petit paquet. Il en tira une cigarette. D'un coup de baguette, le bout devint incandescent et il s'assit sur un petit banc fait de pierre. Sa tête se redressa et il fixa l'astre lunaire briller entre les nuages.

-C'est un beau spectacle n'est-ce pas ?

C'était Hermione qui venait de s'approcher. Le derme de ses joues était rougi sous l'effet du froid glacial. Pour affronter le froid elle s'était couverte d'une cape blanc crème, ses cheveux en dépassant légèrement.

-Vous parlez des mâles qui se prennent pour des gorilles et s'en prennent à des femmes ? Répondit Vitaly en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Non... Je parle de la lune. C'est grandiose non ? Ça permet de réguler les marées, influencer sur l'axe de la Terre, avoir un meilleur sommeil même.

-Merci, j'ai suivi les cours d'astronomie moi aussi... Mais je dois vous avouer que je n'en savais rien à propos du sommeil. Je vous remercie d'éclairer ma lanterne.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione décida de changer de sujet. Parler de la lune n'avait pas un grand intérêt pour elle.

-Au fait, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas friands de bals ?

-Il est vrai. Mais je suis venu aider mes collègues à surveiller les pubères agités, lui répondit-il en cherchant visiblement une excuse.

-Pourquoi, à ce propos d'ailleurs, n'êtes-vous jamais allé à un bal ?

-Parce que... Voyez-vous Miss Granger, j'étais le bouc-émissaire de mes camarades. Personne ne m'a jamais invité.

-Mais même si personne ne vous avait jamais invité, pourquoi n'y être jamais allé seul pour vous amuser ?

-Pas d'intérêt pour moi. Si je l'avais fait, je me serais retrouvé ridiculisé par tous ceux qui me méprisaient. Et une bonne partie dans ce cas-là représente l'intégralité des élèves de l'école. Puis personne ne voulait de moi, j'étais le vilain petit canard.

-Je trouve ça dommage... Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour répondre et baissa sa tête ensuite. C'était honnête de sa part. Elle songeait vraiment que Vitaly était très beau, malgré son caractère, c'est sûr qu'en comptant sur la superficialité qu'avaient les gamines de cet âge-là, il aurait pu être invité. Sa pensée fut interrompue par la directrice qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Eh bien. Cette soirée est pleine de rebondissement. D'abord Miss Granger qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence puis Mister Anatolievitch qui nous rejoint pour un instant. Dites-moi, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés plus longtemps ?

-Votre entraîneur, devrait apprendre à mieux se tenir avec les dames, directrice McGonagall, lui répondit Vitaly en lui lançant un regard sombre.

-Merlin ! Je vous demande pardon jeune homme ? Répondit la plus âgée en portant une main à sa poitrine avec un air étonné.

-Madame, je suis désolée, a disons... Essayé de danser avec moi, alors que je ne voulais pas, puis il m'a suivie et... Elle fut immédiatement coupée par son collègue.

-Puis il s'est permis de tenter un rapprochement non désiré alors que Miss Granger ne souhaitait absolument pas un contact avec lui.

-Bonté divine ! Miss Granger, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue vous adresser à moi ?

-Parce que Vitaly est arrivé assez rapidement et pour faire court, a mis l'entraîneur hors d'état de nuire.

-Vous m'en voyez profondément choquée et navrée. Ces hommes franchement...

-Merci de vous en prendre à mes congénères Madame McGonagall.

-Oh Mister Anatolievitch, je vous prie de m'excuser, je veux dire, une partie d'hommes mal éduqués se permettent des choses de la sorte.

-L'effet de l'alcool. Quand il m'a proposé de danser avec lui, j'ai senti un fort relent alcoolisé provenant de sa bouche, grimaça Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Mesdames.

-Encore heureux ! Répondirent les deux femmes en cœur.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à discuter des quelques problèmes de comportement de la gent masculine sous l'emprise de l'alcool. La directrice se retira en les remerciant de leur présence.

-Maître Anatolievitch ? Avait murmuré la jeune femme, puisque depuis le départ de la doyenne de l'école de sorcellerie, il était resté sans dire un mot.

-Mh ? Grogna le jeune homme en réponse en dessinant des motifs dans la neige du bout de sa bottine.

-Vous voulez rentrer à l'intérieur ? La soirée n'est pas finie... Vous n'avez pas froid ?

Après réflexion, il lui répondit en serrant sa cape autour de lui ;

-Cette cape est suffisamment chaude pour que je reste à une température bien en dessous de zéro sans avoir froid... Mais vous devez être frigorifiée, poursuivit-il en faisant courir son regard noir sur sa silhouette frêle. Cette robe lui allait à ravir.

-Oui... C'est vrai... Allons-y.

* * *

La salle était en total délire. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures trente, seuls les élèves de dernière année avaient eu l'autorisation de la directrice de prolonger la fête étant donné leur âge. Ce n'était pas la seule raison de cette autorisation. Les examens avaient été brillamment réussis et l'équipe sportive était la favorite de la saison. Sur la piste, les jeunes gens dansaient, sautaient, criaient devant la scène où le groupe de musique jouait un air rock. Hermione suivie de son homologue masculin se dirigea vers le bar où elle décida de lui offrir un verre.

-Miss, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Voyons, vous n'allez pas vous comporter comme un mufle si vous ingurgitez une goutte d'alcool ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas ce genre de chose qui ne mérite même pas d'être défini par le mot "homme" siffla son interlocuteur l'air visiblement vexé.

-Bien. Prenez, et à la vôtre ! dit-elle en lui mettant un verre dans sa main.

-À quoi trinquons-nous ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien... À la réussite de nos élèves et à votre première invitation à un bal !

Lui ? Invité ? Son cœur manqua un battement pendant une seconde.

-Oui, à la réussite et à mon intervention pour décimer la vermine qui se rend à ce bal.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Appuyés au bar, ils regardaient leurs élèves s'amuser. Cet amusement était bien mérité après ce premier trimestre qui avait commencé fort. La musique se fit plus douce et ils se mirent à lever leurs baguettes illuminées vers le plafond de la salle. L'éclairage était moins fort, la soirée était bientôt finie.

Le moment pour tenter un dernier rapprochement était arrivé et les élèves se mirent en couple pour l'instant d'une danse. Les deux collègues étaient restés en silence pendant un moment, sirotant leur verre et regardant les élèves. La foule s'écarta un peu et deux jeunes gens parvinrent au niveau de leurs professeurs. Une élève de gryffonfor et un élève de serpentard, le plus loquace de tous. L'élève leur lança en souriant :

-Ah, vous êtes là pile au bon moment des slows ! Quelle chance. Vous devez venir avec nous, c'est un devoir !

-Oh oui, Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, dansez avec, fit la jeune fille émerveillée devant le fait qu'ils étaient beaux ensembles.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser les enfants, désolé. Sourit Hermione.

Ils étaient soudainement gênés par le regard pressant des élèves vers eux, voulant seulement qu'ils aillent danser sur la piste. Ils se mirent à protester évoquant des raisons hasardeuses et leurs professeurs se cherchaient des excuses. À l'autre bout, ils virent la directrice leur sourire en esquissant un signe de la tête, comme pour leur donner un accord informulé.

Une boule vint se former dans la gorge de Vitaly. Il savait danser, bien sûr, mais c'était angoissant pour lui de le faire avec sa collègue. Rapidement, il reprit le contrôle et lui tendit le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste. Sa grande main à lui se posa doucement sur la taille gracile et elle prit son autre main dans la sienne. Il initia le mouvement, la guidant et elle suivait le moindre pas de danse qu'il faisait. Autour d'eux, les jeunes étaient trop captivés par leur binôme qu'ils avaient pour regarder leurs professeurs danser. Pour eux, c'était tout à fait naturel qu'ils formaient un couple pour la soirée, ils n'étaient pas aussi âgés que les autres enseignants. En revanche, c'était moins naturel pour Vitaly qui malgré son jeune corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un âge bien plus avancé que les autres pensaient.

Tout de même, le moment était très agréable. Ils valsaient en se regardant sans échanger la moindre parole. L'instant était comme figé dans le temps. À la fin de cette danse, il se permit d'aller plus vite et Hermione fut emportée dans une valse tourbillonnante et troublante. Son odeur masculine venait titiller ses narines ; l'odeur la plus virile et primale qu'elle avait pu sentir. La musique s'arrêta lentement et il se permit de la soulever par la taille vers le ciel. Sa tête couvrait une source de lumière lointaine. Pendant quelques secondes, il voyait ses cheveux autour de sa tête illuminés, ses reflets roux accentuaient l'impression de la voir briller comme un soleil. Avec délicatesse, il la reposa.

Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il semblait si familier, si élégant ce soir-là. Il portait pour une fois une cravate verte comme le blason de la maison dont il était à la tête. Le modèle de sa chemise était différent aussi, moins stricte que d'habitude, le blanc contrastant toujours avec le noir, couleur qu'il arborait. Ses cheveux étaient attachés savamment, éloignant les mèches tombant dans les yeux en étant retenus dans un chignon partiel. Le reste de cette chevelure retombait sur ses épaules. Sa barbe joliment taillée, travaillée autour de ses lèvres. Quelles lèvres. En finesse et si rouges. Hermione la fixait, sans savoir que sa propre bouche était aussi observée. Des applaudissements se firent entendre et leur bulle fut brisée.

Le regard de Vitaly s'était s'assombrit, l'expression de son visage fermée. Minevra se rapprocha du centre de la piste en frappant dans ses mains et indiquant aux élèves qu'ils avaient un quart d'heure pour être couchés dans leurs dortoirs. À peine Hermione eut le temps de se retourner pour reporter son attention sur Vitaly, il commençait à s'échapper de la grande salle, comme un voleur. Il s'empara de sa main pour la retourner l'embrasser sur le poignet, là où la peau était si sensible à une attention pareille.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Avait-il dit en embrassant la peau où couraient les veines bleutées de la jeune femme.

Estomaquée, elle ne put bouger d'un centimètre. Elle n'entendait même pas la voix la directrice qui lui parlait.


	13. Vacances

Le bal était fini depuis un bon moment déjà. Le grand Hall nettoyé, les couloirs déserts. On pouvait réellement affirmer que cette soirée s'était déroulée parfaitement. Il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Seuls quelques élèves avaient un peu chahuté. Mais c'était un chahut caractéristique des fêtes de l'école, de l'alcool en petite quantité dans le punch, des couples qui se tripotaient à l'écart. La directrice était satisfaite du déroulé des événements. Cette nuit-là, elle partit dormir souriante et soulagée. Avoir pour responsabilité de gérer une école de sorcellerie était éprouvant. Il fallait prendre soin que rien n'arrive à ces enfants. Pas la moindre égratignure. La vieille femme n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Son corps ne lui permettait pas de donner la vie .

Alors Minerva veillait sur les élèves de Poudlard , leur dispensait une solide éducation sorcière. Et veillait particulièrement à leur discipline. Elle restait une femme stricte , mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

Certains élèves s'en sortaient d'ailleurs très bien. En particulier l'ancienne élève qu'elle avait embauché , passant le flambeau à une nouvelle génération.

Elle avait une affection particulière pour Hermione, même si elle n'était plus une élève elle gardait une place particulière dans le cœur de Minerva. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que la jeune femme, pour protéger ses parents du Lord Voldemort, leur avait lancé un sortilège de faux souvenirs, McGonagall s'était rendu compte de sa maturité.

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et la directrice ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embauchée. Puis il fallait souligner qu'elle formait un excellent binôme avec le professeur Anatolievitch. Les voir danser avait été un beau spectacle. Justement, à la fin du bal, lorsqu'elle avait alerté les élèves pour leur dire de rejoindre les dortoirs, elle avait voulu complimenter les jeunes gens. Se frayant un chemin vers eux, elle les perdit un instant de vue. Le moment où elle arriva, Vitaly avait tourné le dos et était en train de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Eh bien Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé avec votre cavalier ?

-Je l'ignore... lui avait répondu Hermione en se tenant encore le poignet là où son cavalier d'un soir lui avait déposé un baiser.

-C'était une superbe soirée. Merci Miss.

-Oh, vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

-C'est la moindre des choses. Je suis satisfaite des résultats de cette année. Cessez d'être modeste Hermione, vous êtes une brillante maîtresse des potions. J'aurais souhaité féliciter votre collègue, mais à ce que je vois, il vient de disparaître.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle regardait vers la grande porte par laquelle son collègue s'était volatilisé.

* * *

Arrivé à sa chambre, Vitaly s'était assis au bord de son lit. D'une main, il retirait sa cravate. Il tentait de réfréner tous les souvenirs de cette soirée. Il avait apprécié ce moment. Même trop. À son grand étonnement on l'avait invité. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Qui aurait cru qu'une jeune femme l'inviterai ? Même pas lui. C'était irréel. Presque onirique.

Le bal avait été véritablement un moment hors du temps pour lui. À cet instant, c'était comme s'il avait été dans une bulle. Un cocon. Juste Hermione et lui se regardant et se mouvant ensemble. La surprise avait été telle qu'il était muet et aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit. Mais dès la seconde où la musique s'était arrêtée quand il la reposait au sol en la tenant par la taille, la bulle s'était brisée.

Les pensées avaient repris, le flagellant. Désormais, il voyait sa féminité, sa beauté, tout ce qui faisait la femme sublime qu'Hermione était. S'il été resté une seconde de plus il aurait cédé et l'aurait embrassé. À son grand regret, il avait repris le contrôle pour éviter ce nouveau baiser. La tentation était tout de même trop forte, alors il s'était emparé de sa main pour la gratifier d'un doux baiser légèrement piquant de sa barbe. Après s'être déshabillé pour se retrouver en caleçon , il prit une gorge de potion sans rêves et se couvrit de sa couette.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle d'étude, Hermione allait se coucher. Dans sa salle de bain, elle s'était déshabillée et changée. Elle était contrariée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Jamais il n'aurait dû se permettre de dire cette phrase étrange en embrassant son poignet. À présent, elle se sentait si confuse. Il la protégeait, se confiait sur son adolescence, acceptait de danser avec, puis prenait la fuite. Cela lui semblait illogique. Mais typique de sa personnalité. La jeune femme souffla puis s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Le meilleur moment dans une journée pareille. Se glisser au lit pour paisiblement s'endormir.

Le lendemain, les élèves étaient déjà en train de partir lorsqu'Hermione s'était enfin réveillée. Le cadran à côté de son lit affichait déjà une heure de l'après-midi. Elle s'étira de tout son corps en baillant. Doucement, elle se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre la tête du lit et se remémorer les événements de la veille. Elle se souvint alors de cet instant qu'elle avait passé. Elle soupira de contentement.

C'était la première fois qu'un homme se comportait de la sorte avec elle. Il ne semblait pas vouloir brusquer les choses. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle fut frustrée par ce baiser. Ainsi il avait attisé encore plus son attirance pour lui. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser sous l'effet de ses pensées . La manière dont-il avait posé sa grande main sur sa taille... Comment il l'avait soulevée sans la moindre difficulté. Mais surtout... Ses douces lèvres rougissantes effleurant son poignet...

Merlin. Elle devait se ressaisir. D'un coup elle poussa ses couvertures et sélectionna ses vêtements pour la journée. Elle défit son chignon qu'elle avait fait la veille avant de dormir , puis se coiffa avant de prendre une douche.

Elle venait tout juste de finir de se doucher quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Rapidement, elle enfila un peignoir qui traînait et se hâta d'aller ouvrir. La directrice était venue lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, elle souhaitait savoir si la jeune femme se plaisait dans son appartement.

-Je vous remercie, je m'y plais vraiment.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Elles allèrent dans la salle d'étude. Hermione avait fait du thé, elle prépara la théière et servit son ancienne professeur qui la remercia de cette attention. La conversation dériva sur la soirée de la veille. Dès que la directrice évoqua le sujet, elle eut l'occasion de voir la jeune femme se renfrogner. Ses joues étaient mêmes légèrement rougies.

-À ce propos, avez-vous vu le professeur Anatolievitch à la suite du bal ?

\- Non. Il est parti et c'est tout.

-Pas même lorsque vous êtes retournée à votre chambre ?

-Non, je suis directement allée me coucher. Je dois partir pour les vacances dans peu de temps.

-Je vois... Vous allez passer les fêtes avec Harry et Draco n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement, fit Hermione en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Vous avez bien raison Miss, aucun autre professeur ne reste et il en est de même pour les élèves. Enfin, tous, je ne sais pas si votre collègue reste ou non.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et déclara qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir. Elle toqua à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. La porte n'était pas fermée, elle avait rapidement vérifié en appuyant sur la poignée. Hermione était surprise d'une telle attitude, la vieille femme était aussi protectrice qu'une mère envers ses collègues plus jeunes. Elle s'inquiétait de la disparition soudaine de , mais ne voulut pas déranger Hermione plus longtemps. Les deux femmes se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année puis chacune vaqua à ses occupations.

* * *

À quatre heures de l'après-midi, les affaires d'Hermione étaient dans sa malle, prête à être réduite. Elle en avait profité pour ranger son appartement et organiser ses cours à venir. Dans la salle d'étude elle alla choisir quelques ouvrages à lire pendant les vacances. Son regard se porta sur la porte en face de celle de ses propres appartements. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour aller souhaiter des bonnes vacances à l'homme avec qui elle avait dansée la veille. La porte s'entrouvrit quand elle frappa.

\- Monsieur Anatolievitch ?

Aucune réponse ne s'était fait entendre. La jeune femme resta sur le pas de la porte tentant de ne pas céder à sa curiosité. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? D'une main tremblante, elle poussa la porte. L'appartement était vide de toute présence humaine. C'était absurde qu'il disparaisse. Hermione décida de chercher des indices. Le comportement de son collègue était bien trop étrange. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Son logement de fonction était similaire au sien. Un coin repas, un petit salon et une chambre avec une salle de bain. Le tout dans des tons taupe et vert. Vitaly ne devait pas particulièrement s'alimenter, puisque son coin repas était rempli par des mètres de parchemins raturés. Des fioles de potions jonchaient le sol ainsi que des bandages. Elle fut prise de curiosité mais ne céda pas. Hermione ferma les appartements de son collègue et récupéra sa malle.

* * *

Les rues de Londres étaient bondées ce soir-là. Les bras chargés de paquets les passants slalomaient sur les trottoirs, se précipitant vers un taxi ou le métro. C'était un des moments de l'année les plus intenses. Les hommes d'affaires de la city retrouvaient leurs familles, les jeunes des pensionnats arrivaient dans les gares attendus par leurs parents. Les rues étaient joliment décorées, les gens étaient joyeux.

De sa fenêtre, Draco les observait depuis son salon , buvant une tasse de thé fumant. Il était confortablement assis , sa tête était appuyée contre la vite. Les lueurs des guirlandes électriques teintaient les goutelles sur sa fenêtre.

On était à deux jours de Noël. Hermione devait arriver bientôt. Normalement , elle devait venir la veille mais elle avait des copies à corriger. Alors Draco s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La veille il avait donc commencé à préparer son appartement pour les fêtes. Il plaça le sapin dans le salon , le décora joliment. Aussi il avait commencé à faire des emplettes pour le repas de Noël et celui de ce soir.

Le quartier de Camden , là où il vivait était très animé tout au long de l'année mais il l'était encore plus pendant les fêtes. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de se promener dans les rues animées et décorées de la capitale.

Après ses achats , il s'était décidé à prendre un verre dans un pub. À vrai dire il avait en horreur les bars sorciers et préférait le cadre plus détendu que lui offrait ce pub. Ici il était un client comme les autres. Il n'était pas Draco Malfoy , ancien et fils de mangemort. On le laissait tranquille et il aimait cet endroit chaleureux de son quartier.

La journée de la veille s'était écoulée rapidement , il restait juste à attendre son amie. Ayant finit sa tasse de thé , il parti la déposer dans l' évier et retourna dans son fauteuil.

Une lumière verte se refléta sur les carreaux, Draco se retourna et son amie apparue dans la cheminée. Il lui sauta dans les bras pour l'accueillir. Et la débarrassa de sa malle.

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres.

-Je vais bien Draco merci. Et toi ? Je suis désolée, je voulais te joindre par cheminette..

-Pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas... Je suppose que tu as dû être occupée vu qu'il y a eu les évaluations. L'important, c'est qu'on va passer du temps ensemble. Tu veux à boire ? proposa le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-Du vin blanc. Je sais que tu aimes, je suis justement allé en acheter hier, dit-il en lui servant un verre.

-Oh Draco, il ne fallait pas ! Merci !

Puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Le jeune Malfoy continuait à faire des rêves où cette fois-ci Hermione était présente.

-C'est comme si j'étais dans ta pensine. Toujours dans la cabane hurlante, mais je ne vois pas bien Severus. Tu es toujours en face de lui et il te dit qu'il a besoin de toi.

-Tu ne prends pas une potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Tu pourrais éviter tout ça Draco.. Ça a dû être un énorme traumatisme pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu replonges...

-Mon parrain me manque...C'est la seule manière qui me permette de l'entendre, de ressentir qu'il est là. Tu as fait des recherches de ton côté ?

-Je comprends qu'il te manque... Oui, j'ai épluché quelques livres sur la science du venin. C'est une tâche très périlleuse de tenter de concocter la potion anti-venin déjà. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir les capacités requises pour la réaliser.

-Peut-être que Severus, oui.

-C'est possible. Mais Nagini était bien trop puissante. Je ne sais pas ce qui est réellement advenu du professeur Snape.

-Tu ne m'avais pas demandé s'il avait un fils la dernière fois ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Juste une très grande ressemblance avec mon collègue.

-Il est réel ?

Hermione éclata de rire puis reposa son verre.

-Je sais bien qu'il y a des fantômes dans le château, mais Vitaly est réel...C'est juste vraiment étrange, je veux dire, il est arrivé de nulle part et on ne sait rien sur lui... Mais...

Harry venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée. Son arrivée interrompit la conversation de ses deux amis. Le travail d'auror était fatiguant et lui demandait beaucoup de temps. Par chance, il avait pu avoir quelques jours pour rester avec ses amis pour les fêtes. La famille Weasley était en vacances, il n'avait donc que Hermione et Draco avec qui passer du temps. Cela leur convenait à tous et ils passèrent leurs journées à faire les musées londoniens et à préparer leur modeste repas de Noël.


	14. Révélation

Et voici le dernier chapitre que j'avais à corriger. Merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début , la suite arrive bientôt. Et en attendant pour vous faire patienter un chapitre tout beau tout propre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Ps: Merci pour vos commentaires ça me donne envie de continuer !

* * *

À des lieues de l'Angleterre, en plein milieu d'une mer à l'eau cristalline, Vitaly se reposait. Il avait pris un portoloin malgré qu'il se sentît de plus en plus faible. Désormais il devait faire un effort de concentration pour lancer un sort, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait décidé de se rendre sur cette île désertée par les humains pour ne pas rester à Poudlard où il devait toujours couvrir ses arrières. Pendant toute sa vie il avait passé les périodes de fête sous la neige. Cette année-là il voulait voir la mer, le sable chaud, les feuilles des cocotiers flottant au vent. La plupart des noëls de sa vie avait étés tristes. Dans les années soixante-dix Severus était un petit garçon. Sa mère le laissait aller à l'école moldue et c'est là qu'il avait appris l'existence du père Noël.

Son père, Tobias Snape détestait célébrer Noël. C'était un homme strict et brutal. Plus tard, lorsque le petit Severus était devenu un jeune homme mature, il avait compris la raison de la froideur de son père. Comme tout homme, son passé l'avait modelé. Tobias Snape n'était qu'un garçonnet au début de la seconde guerre mondiale. Originaire de Londres, il avait dû fuir la capitale à cause des attaques aériennes de l'ennemi. Comme il en était d'usage, les parents pouvant se le permettre, envoyaient leurs enfants dans des contrées reculées. Attendant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de reloger leur famille. Les jeunes enfants, se retrouvaient donc dans la campagne rase, sans la moindre famille, excepté ceux qui avaient des frères et sœurs. Les temps étaient durs et les hivers rudes. C'était justement lors de cette saison, un vingt-cinq décembre que Tobias appris une terrible nouvelle. Dans le dortoir plein à craquer, il venait de se réveiller dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ceux dont les parents pouvaient, avaient fait parvenir à leurs enfants des cadeaux. Ces derniers se hataient de s'habiller, boutonnant mal leur chemise, mettant leur culotte courte à l'envers dans la précipitation. Le petit garçon commença donc à imiter ses camarades. Descendant l'escalier, il vit le directeur du pensionnat, une lettre à la main. Ses parents étaient morts suite à une attaque. La douleur qui le prit contrasta avec toute cette joie autour de lui. Pendant que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes , ceux des autres brillaient de joie. Son cœur se serrait de tristesse , leurs cœurs gonflaient de bonheur. Il hurla à plein poumon et déchira en mille morceaux la lettre. Il était orphelin.

Depuis cet événement, plus jamais il ne célébrait Noël. Les années suivantes, il servit de main d'œuvre pour reconstruire le pays. Il était jeune, sans famille , personne ne voulait de lui autrement. Alors il servait des patrons les plus acariâtres les uns que les autres, devenant servile. Trimant nuit et jour dans usines et chantiers. Battu s'il avait la malchance d'être fatigué ou trop lent. Il prit jeune la porte de sortie que lui offrait l'alcool, multipliant les abus. À peine à l'âge adulte, avec tout le poids de son vécu lui voutant le dos, Tobias Snape semblait avoir la quarantaine. Il s'était donc écarté de l'éducation de son fils qui ne le préoccupait pas autant que son travail à l'usine

Alors qu'Eileen n'avait aucune objection à fêter Noël. Elle pensait que si un enfant réclamait quelque chose il fallait éviter de le frustrer. Ce soir-là le jeune Severus venait de rentrer. Il avait passé son après-midi à jouer dans la neige autour de sa maison pour que sa mère puisse garder un œil sur lui. Tout couvert de neige, il avait secoué ses vêtements dans l'entrée et retiré ses chaussures. Sa mère était à la cuisine et semblait préparer un délicieux repas. Curieux, après avoir posé ses chaussures à leur place, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Attiré par l'odeur. Sa mère se tenait devant la gazinière et se retourna vers lui en lui souriant. Son fils lui demanda quel plat était-elle en train de préparer. La réponse de sa mère le rendit fou de joie.

-Ce soir je prépare un repas très spécial que mon petit garçon m'a demandé pendant tout le mois de décembre. Un repas de noël.

Son fils sautait de joie et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier en l'embrassant et lui disant qu'elle était la meilleure des mamans.

-Mais d'abord Sevy tu vas aller prendre un bon bain pour te décrasser. Et s'il te plaît ne mets pas de l'eau partout. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui maman ! Avait crié du haut des escaliers le petit Severus qui était si impatient pour ce premier repas de fête.

Dans la salle de bain il jeta ses vêtements au linge sale et se peigna devant le miroir comme sa maman lui avait appris. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient sous ses petites clavicules. Il se détaillait dans le miroir et se posait la question qui le chagrinait depuis toujours. Pourquoi ne ressemblait-il pas à son père ? En effet il était le portrait craché de sa mère mais n'avait aucune caractéristique physique de son père. Son père avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux courts bruns, un petit nez et des traits prononcés.

N'y pensant plus il se mit dans la baignoire et joua avec les jeux qui étaient toujours dans la salle de bain. Il y resta longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'homme de la maison soit de retour. Un moment toujours particulièrement traumatisant pour lui. Son père comme à son habitude était entré en criant.

C'était bien le seul papa qui ne faisait pas comme ceux à la télé. Il n'embrassait pas sa femme en lui demandant comment elle allait et la remerciait de ce repas qui sentait si bon. Au lieu de cela il la réprimandait. Lui demandait si elle était sortie étant donné qu'il lui avait interdit. Il devint fou quand Eileen lui expliqua qu'elle avait préparé un repas de Noël comme Severus lui avait demandé.

\- Ce petit bâtard est bien ton fils. Toujours dans l'imagination, le soi-disant bonheur que provoque cette fête de merde.

\- Tobias ! Ne parle pas comme ça de ton fils.

-Mon fils ? Tu veux rire Eileen. Tu le sais. Tu le vois. Et tu persistes avec cette phrase.

Le petit Severus était sorti de la baignoire et alla se cacher dans sa chambre, sous son petit lit. Rien ne changeait. Son père entrait, criait toujours à propos de lui et battait sa mère. Pour l'instant il était si petit. Il s'en voulait d'être si petit et ne pas pouvoir pendre la défense de sa mère. Un jour quand il sera grand et fort comme disait sa maman il pourrait l'aider contre tous les méchants.

Le bruit cessa quelques minutes plus tard et la porte d'entrée se claqua fortement. Severus dévala les escaliers pour trouver sa mère. Cette fois-ci Tobias ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, il s'était déchaîné sur elle tellement qu'elle but deux potions contre la douleur. Son fils pleura à chaudes larmes et lui demanda pardon. Il se sentait si coupable d'exister. Car c'était son existence qui était la raison pour laquelle sa mère était une femme battue. Elle le sera dans ses bras et le réconforta. Puis elle lui dit que le repas était prêt et qu'il devait manger pour prendre des forces. Au début il refusa. La violence lui coupait toujours la faim. Après que sa mère lui montra tous les plats qu'elle avait préparés, il décida de se mettre à table avec elle. Sa mère était une excellente cuisinière et lui avait préparé ses plats préférés. Une soupe à l'oignon à la française, un gratin de pommes de terre et un petit rôti. Ils se régalèrent. À la fin du repas Eileen demanda à son fils de se cacher les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit sa réaction emplit le cœur de sa mère de joie. Il venait de découvrir son premier cadeau de noël qui lancera sa passion : le petit kit pour petit potioniste.

* * *

Les jours semblaient s'écouler lentement pour Hermione qui s'ennuyait de ses cours à Poudlard. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle ressentait un manque envers son collègue. Nous étions le 24 décembre, Draco et Harry étaient allés faire un tour pour finaliser leur achat de cadeaux. Avant d'aller préparer le dessert pour ce soir elle décida d'envoyer des lettres de vœux pour ses rares amis. Une pour Ginny qui était actuellement en train de disputer des matchs importants. Une autre pour Luna, Hagrid et la directrice de Poudlard.

Elle venait de finir de rédiger ses lettres et sentit qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait achever d'envoyer des vœux. Bon. Vitaly était son collègue il était normal de lui souhaiter ses vœux.

Plus tard Draco et Harry arrivèrent pour préparer le repas. Chacun avait pour tâche de préparer un plat. Hermione avait fini le dessert, un cheesecake aux fruits des bois. Ses amis déposèrent les cadeaux sous le sapin et allèrent la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent un peu de leur journée et des fêtes de fin d'année dans leur enfance. Les blagues, le boxing day, le premier noël d'Harry chez les Weasley. Ils évoquèrent en riant leur première fête de noël qu'ils avaient fêté ensembles à Amsterdam. Ginny les accompagnaient et ils participèrent à une rave dans une boîte de nuit. C'était les débuts de la musique techno, l'arrivée d'un nouveau mouvement qui réunissait les jeunes. Ce soir-là ils étaient rentrés en barque à leur hébergement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on était ivres ce soir-là ! Je me souviens, on est montés dans la barque, Hermione en face de moi je crois... Fit Draco hésitant

\- Non j'étais à côté de toi Drake, et on a fait avancer la barque jusqu'à un tournant et on a tous ramé dans le sens inverse.

\- Merlin ! On a fait du surplace pendant une demi-heure ! Éclata de rire Harry en sortant le plat du four.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour déguster le fabuleux repas qu'ils avaient préparé. Une entrée composée d'asperges et noix de saint Jacques, des patates douces en purée avec un pavé de saumon rôti et le cheesecake qu'Hermione avait préparé. Le tout bien sûr, accompagné de verres de vin. Peu après minuit ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Hermione avait reçu un kit de produits pour le bain ainsi qu'un livre sur le venin par Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent et les garçons partirent se coucher pendant que la jeune femme lisait le livre sur les venins. Elle venait de finir le premier chapitre de présentation, assez difficilement à cause de son ébriété, légère bien sûr, mais elle n'aimait pas se coucher dans un état pareil. Se relevant pour boire un verre d'eau elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. En se demandant qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille elle alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione Granger.

Par Merlin. Le voilà qu'il avait refait son apparition plus attirant que jamais malgré la pénombre qui régnait. Le fait qu'il ait prononcé son prénom la fit frissonner, c'était bien la première fois. Il lui tendit un pot de fleurs contenant de sublimes orchidées blanches. Vitaly lui présenta ses excuses en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir un cadeau plus décent. Et s'excusa aussi d'avoir localisé l'endroit depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre en utilisant un sort. Elle le remercia puis s'appuya contre la porte en le regardant et susurrant :

\- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Vitaly, son ivresse la poussant à ne plus s'adresser à lui d'une manière si formelle.

\- Ah oui ? Hermione il ne fallait pas, je ne mé...

La fin de sa phrase fut subitement étouffée contre les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'était hissée sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre son visage. Tous deux furent électrifiés par ce baiser si doux et inattendu même s'ils en avaient secrètement rêvé. La poitrine d'Hermione se pressa un peu plus contre son torse quand ils approfondirent leur baiser. Vitaly craignit qu'elle arrive à sentir son érection naissante. Pour sa joie et sa peine elle rompit le baiser.

\- Toi aussi tu ne me connais pas. Lui chuchotât-elle à l'oreille.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Ils ne se revirent pas avant la rentrée. Après le passage à la nouvelle année Hermione alla profiter du peu de temps de répit qu'il lui restait pour se reposer avant de reprendre les cours. La soirée de la sainte sylvestre avait été exténuante, alors un peu de temps dans sa maison de vacances lui faisait le plus grand bien. Même si elle était torturée par le souvenir de son baiser partagé avec Vitaly. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir que plus.

* * *

Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Vitaly venait d'arriver devant les grilles du château en transplanant. Il avait dû rentrer plus tôt, sa santé avait commencé à se détériorer, il commençait à être souffrant. Une fois dans ses appartements il commença à concocter une autre potion, avec un autre dosage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose prendre le dessus sur lui. Durant des années il avait lutté contre la torture physique et mentale. Il devait passer outre et s'accrocher, persister. Ce soir-là il ingurgita trois potions aux dosages et effets différents. De fatigue il tomba de sommeil.

* * *

Le manteau neigeux s'était réduit à l'école de Poudlard. Quelques élèves jouaient dans le parc, profitant des derniers moments d'amusement avant de reprendre les cours le lendemain. Hermione venait de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre ainsi que ses cadeaux de noël. Son orchidée sentait si bon. D'ailleurs elle se demanda si son collègue était déjà rentré. Elle refusa d'aller frapper à sa porte. Elle avait plus qu'aimé le contact de leurs lèvres mais à présent ils étaient de retour au travail. Le parc se vida peu à peu et elle décida de faire un tour avant le repas.

La directrice venait de finir son discours de vœux pour la bonne année. Elle avait surtout insisté sur le fait qu'elle espérait que cette nouvelle année sera studieuse et pavée de réussite pour l'école et ses élèves. Hermione arriva un peu en retard. Vitaly s'était rendu au repas, l'attendant. Son cœur s'emballa quand il la vit, mais il resta impassible. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle mais ne le regardait pas. Pour éviter qu'on remarque qu'elle avait un intérêt visible pour lui. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Vitaly ne supporta pas et préféra se retirer dans sa chambre. Il commençait à se sentir mal.

* * *

Le lendemain les élèves venaient de faire leur entrée dans leur salle de classe pour reprendre les cours d'une manière studieuse. Au programme du jour, un filtre de paix. Les élèves copiaient la partie théorique pendant que leurs professeurs corrigeaient déjà leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient eus à faire pendant les vacances. On passa enfin à la partie pratique. Un membre d'un binôme cherchait les ingrédients et l'autre le matériel. C'était partie pour la concoction en dix-huit étapes de la potion. Hermione passait dans les rangs, aidant les élèves et les conseillant.

\- Miss Raven ne chauffez pas trop la potion je vous prie. Lorsque votre potion est convenable, une vapeur argentée s'en élèvera.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir pour remplir la fiche de notes des élèves mais elle vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Vitaly toussait du sang. Il cachait sa bouche de son mouchoir plein de sang. Elle lui toucha le bras lui demandant s'il se sentait bien. Il ne répondit pas et cracha une impressionnante quantité de sang qui vint tacher le sol. Le jeune homme devint tout pâle et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Hermione resta plantée, paniquée à le regarder s'en aller. Elle s'inquiétait et sentait qu'elle devrait connaître le mal qu'il le rongeait. Ainsi pendant les cours de l'après-midi, en surveillant ses élèves du coin de l'œil, elle se renseignait sur les pouvoirs du venin. Les adolescents avaient obtempéré à son ordre de travailler dans la calme pour ne pas la déranger. Avant le repas elle aida quelques élèves pour leurs devoirs, leur expliquant des moyens mnémotechniques. Après avoir mangé elle alla faire sa ronde de nuit. Elle croisa Minerva qui s'inquiétait elle aussi pour la santé de Vitaly. Elle s'adressa à elle très sérieusement quand elle allait rentrer à ses appartements :

\- S'il vous plait Hermione... S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au maître Anatolievitch prévenez-moi. C'est important.

-Entendu directrice McGonagall... Je vous le promets.

Et elles se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Hermione examina une dernière fois les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu. Régnait dans le château le calme nocturne. Une sensation étrange s'empara de la jeune femme qui descendait dans les cachots pour retourner à sa chambre. Là-bas elle se prépara une tisane, avant de dormir, pour l'apaiser. Dans la cheminée une forme floue commençait à apparaître. Elle s'approcha, s'asseyant devant. À cette heure-ci ce pouvait être que Draco. La jeune femme n'avait pas tort.

\- Hermione tu n'es pas couchée ?

\- Bonsoir Draco... Tu oublies la politesse ce soir ?

\- Désolé. Bonsoir. Je viens de faire un cauchemar...

\- Le même que d'habitude ?

\- Oui mais pas exactement. Là j'ai vu un serpent dans la cabane hurlante. C'était trop étrange...

\- Draco, c'est un cauchemar, c'est ton inconscient ...

\- Pitié Hermione... Je le ressens. Va à la cabane hurlante, je viens dès que possible à Poudlard.

Voyant que son ami la suppliait et qu'elle aussi avait ressenti une sensation étrange durant toute la journée, elle prit la décision de s'y rendre. Elle le rassura et lui affirma qu'elle allait y aller maintenant. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et il faisait quelques degrés en dessous de zéro. Hermione ne ressentait pas le froid, elle courrait dans le château pour aller dans le parc le plus vite possible. Tout commençait à s'accélérer dans sa tête. Arrivée au saule cogneur, elle se rendit compte que des tissus imbibés de sang jonchaient le sol. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette et elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Son cœur était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Au bout du tunnel, le faible halo d'une baguette était reconnaissable. Vu la lueur dont elle brillait elle savait que le sorcier était très faible.

Voyant le corps allongé devant elle, un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des larmes coulèrent sans retenue de ses yeux noisette. Presque aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales étaient comme inexistantes. Sur le sol gisait Vitaly. Sa peau était blanchâtre comme l'était celle de Voldemort. Une pâleur étrange contrastant avec le sang qui colorait de son pigment pourpre la partie inférieure de son visage et sa chemise.

Hermione prit place près de lui l'examinant brièvement pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mille et une questions agitèrent Hermione mais par l'angoisse et la peur. Tout lui rappelait l'événement du 2 mai 1998. Les larmes redoublèrent et elle suffoqua sous l'effet du stress.

Vitaly la regardait impuissant. À présent c'était comme si son cœur saignait tant cela lui faisait mal de la voir souffrir. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait serré dans les bras. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à bouger l'extrémité de ses mains. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour tenter de l'apaiser. C'était risqué mais la voir si déchirée par la scène ne lui laissa pas le choix. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il la fixa dans ses yeux et susurra de sa voix grave :

\- Je suis... Severus Snape... Pardon.


	15. Un réveil difficile

Enfin de retour avec le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture , merci de me suivre :)

* * *

Inspiration...Expiration.

Le vent glacial sifflait en faisant mouvoir les arbres aux alentours. C'était le seul bruit qui venait à briser le silence. Celui des branches qui se brisaient sous la bourrasque. Hermione avait fait le vide total dans sa tête. Ou plutôt, son état de conscience était modifié. Elle était insensible à la douleur qui l'avait meurtrie en le voyant dans cet état.

À présent tout était vide. Comme pour l'en protéger et lui conférer une force. Tout un flux d'informations lui parvenait à présent, sa cage thoracique se soulevait encore, son hémorragie n'avait pas été provoquée par une blessure. Donc aucun corps étranger à extraire. Un flacon opaque était tombé au sol. Elle devrait l'examiner plus tard. Mais d'abord il lui fallait stopper le saignement et le déplacer en lieu sûr.

Ne voyant aucun linge ou tout autre chose pouvant être appuyé contre l'origine du saignement, elle sacrifia une manche de sa chemise. D'un coup sa cape tomba au sol, le tissus de la chemise se déchira lorsqu'elle tira dessus. Puis elle l'ensorcella pour qu'il ait la propriété d'une éponge. En quelques secondes le cou de Vitaly était couvert et Hermione prête à le déplacer. Sa peau était froide. Elle agrandit sa cape d'un sort et la déposa sur le corps de Vitaly pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il émanait.

Avec précaution elle s'écarta de lui et lui jeta le sort de lévitation. Hors de Poudlard elle aurait pu transplaner, mais les barrières magiques ne lui laissaient d'autre choix que de franchir le tunnel. Par chance Vitaly respirait . Seulement il ne réagissait pas et devait être soigné au plus vite.

Arrivée au château elle se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots. Une fois dans les sous-sols elle put percevoir une silhouette au loin qu'elle reconnaissait. Draco la rejoignit en courant.

-Hermione, Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit le jeune homme en se précipitant pour l'aider.

\- Je l'ignore, lui avait-elle répondu d'une manière presque inaudible.

Lorsque Draco fixa son visage il lui demanda de qui il s'agissait. Là encore elle lui répondit machinalement :

\- C'est bien là, la question.

Incrédule Draco la regarda sans vraiment comprendre sa réponse. La jeune femme poussa la porte et demanda à son ami d'installer le jeune homme sur le lit.

Elle disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec deux fioles de potion et une bassine avec des compresses. Son ami continuait à la regarder incrédule exécutant simplement ses ordres. Avant de nettoyer la plaie elle versa un des flacons dans le récipient. Un fluide cicatriciel de son invention. Une première pour son expérimentation. Draco maintenait quelques instants la tête de l'homme pour qu'Hermione puisse bien le nettoyer. Puis elle lui administra une potion régénératrice.

\- Tu peux enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Lui chuchota Draco interrogatif.

Avant de répondre Hermione réajusta la position de son collègue et vérifia ses constantes.

\- Il respire mieux et son cœur bat faiblement mais tout à fait dans les normes.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hermione en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

L'ambiance était pesante pour Draco. Il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel son amie était. Et surtout il ne comprenait rien à la situation, ce qui était frustrant pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle tombait déjà de fatigue. À peine s'était-elle assise qu'elle avait sombré. Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front en la couvrant d'un plaid. Lui se blottit dans un canapé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les bûches craquaient doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Une sensation crispa la jeune femme qui se réveillait. Les muscles tendus par une position inconfortable pour dormir. Après un laps de temps elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi au bord de son lit près d'une masse chaude. Aucun souvenir du moment où elle s'était endormie. Lentement elle se releva en s'étirant avant de tourner la tête vers l'occupant du lit. Vitaly, dormait paisiblement.

Les événements de la veille refirent surface. La cabane hurlante, l'hémorragie, Draco. Draco qui lui aussi dormait profondément. On était déjà vendredi , l'heure du dernier cour de potion de la semaine n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Hermione n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à son cours.

Elle glissa hors du lit et vérifia rapidement avec sa baguette l'état de celui avec qui elle avait partagé son lit. Elle avait mal dormi à cause de l'inconfort. Lui dormait paisiblement. Son état s'était amélioré. Il aurait besoin d'un peu de repos mais il était hors de danger. En un éclair Hermione se prépara et sortit de ses appartements.

Ce matin-là elle avait par chance cours avec ses élèves les plus studieux en potion. En commençant le cours elle distribua le matériel et énonça les consignes à suivre :

-Aujourd'hui le cours portera sur les antidotes. Vous travaillerez sans parchemin d'instruction. Bon courage.

Les étudiants commencèrent à piller leur bezoard dans leur mortier à l'unisson. Hermione s'étira. Ses muscles étaient encore endoloris de sa courte nuit de sommeil. À tâtons elle chercha une fiole dans la poche de sa cape. Il lui arrivait d'avoir une potion de secours pour les douleurs. Ce qu'elle croyait être une potion pour les courbatures ne l'était pas. C'était la fiole qu'elle avait trouvé près du corps inconscient de Vitaly dans la cabane hurlante.

\- Miss, nous avons terminé, fit une voix lointaine.

Qu'est-ce que cette potion pouvait être. Elle l'ignorait et devait absolument le savoir.

\- Miss Granger ? Continua une voix en se rapprochant de son bureau.

D'un coup l'enseignante fut tirée de ses pensées. Ses élèves avait tous terminé leur potion et attendaient sagement son autorisation pour sortir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé à attendre qu'elle réagisse..

\- Oh excusez-moi jeunes gens, vous pouvez partir et me laisser vos fioles.

Elle prit un moment pour se ressaisir pendant l'interclasse. Une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

Dans une pièce qui lui semblait inconnue, Vitaly émergeait d'un sommeil profond. Il ne put bouger tout de suite. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour pouvoir s'asseoir et appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit. Son cou était douloureux et entouré d'un pansement solide.

Cette chambre avait la même disposition que la sienne. Il comprit alors où il avait atterri, en apercevant sur le bord du lit, les affaires d'Hermione. Malheureusement il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Juste lui avoir avoué sa véritable identité. Comment l'avait-elle pris ? Et où était-elle en ce moment ? Était-il vraiment nécessaire de lui dire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était et parcouru du regard la pièce pour trouver une horloge ou n'importe quoi pour lui indiquer l'heure. Il faisait sombre, le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint.

C'est en tournant difficilement la tête qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Sur un canapé de cuir près d'une fenêtre magique se tenait une silhouette masculine, une cigarette à la main. La lumière s'alluma par enchantement et il vit à qui il faisait face. Cette vision lui décrocha la mâchoire. Il était tout simplement choqué.

\- Draco Malfoy ?

Le concerné se redressa dans le fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit pour mieux voir le jeune homme alité.

Son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Mais ce fut son regard qui l'informa de qui il s'agissait. Ses jambes se mirent à vaciller et il ne tenait plus debout, devant s'assoir sous l'effet de la surprise.

* * *

Flashback. 1998.

Contre l'avis de ses parents, qui craignaient des représailles, Draco était resté pour aider à restaurer le château. L'édifice de pierre se tenait à peine debout dans la lande écossaise. Des tas de gravats entouraient le château et ne permettaient pas d'accéder à certaines parties.

Une tâche grave attendait la directrice et d'autres adultes. Celle de retrouver les corps des disparus. Une cinquantaine de personnes avaient perdu la vie. Adultes et enfants.

Tous furent retrouvés et rapatriés à leur famille, tous, sauf celui de Severus Snape. Draco avait vite perdu espoir lorsqu'on lui avait affirmé que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Il s'appliqua alors à déplacer les gravats avec d'autres élèves . Dès que les pierres furent réunies en un énorme tas , la reconstruction pu commencer. Tous armés de leurs baguettes les sorciers dirigés par la directrice s'activèrent à remodeler le château. En un temps record de trois jours , Poudlard était comme neuf. Draco était soulagé. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui en attendant le verdict concernant son implication pendant la guerre.

Pendant ces trois jours, on lui avait lançé des regards en coin, suspicieux. Il en avait l'habitude mais cela irritait. Pourquoi pourquoi ne le laisait-on pas en paix? Il était là pour aider, comme les autres, Poudlard avait aussi été sa seconde maison pendant des années. Finalement le temps s'était rapidement écoulé et le soir même il partirait pour le Manoir Malefoy. En marchant dans le château, il sentit un pincement dans son cœur. C'était la dernière fois où il arpentait ses couloirs. Il allait prendre des cours particuliers pour avoir son diplôme, ses parents craignaient pour sa sécurité.

Par habitude il se rendit aux cachots, visitait une dernière fois la salle commune des serpentards et les classes de potion. Devant le bureau de son parrain il se figea net. Son cœur se serra si fort que Draco éclata en sanglots. Ses larmes déferlaient sur ses joues, en une cascade salée qui se nichait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement le faisant hyper-ventiler. Il se fit violence pour reprendre sa respiration normale. En ouvrant les yeux, il distingua une silhouette rendue floue par ses larmes qu'il balaya du revers de main.

\- Granger ?

\- Tiens, fit la jeune femme en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Draco se redressa rapidement et attrapa ce qu'Hermione lui avait tendu. Il se moucha rapidement et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Granger.

\- Je pense que tu peux cesser de m'appeler ainsi après t'avoir vu de la sorte.

Touché. Il grommela et pris place sur une paillasse, la fixant de ses yeux rougis.

\- Tu penses que c'est drôle, Hermione ? lui avait-il dit, d'une manière cinglante.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle Draco. Je suis ici comme toi, pour la même raison.

L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas et continuait à fixer le vide.

Voyant son mutisme, elle continua.

\- Je... Je sais qu'il il était.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as bien écouté le petit discours de tes copains gryffondors ? Severus Snape le bâtard des cachots ? C'est ça ?!

Il lui avait presque hurlé au visage. Sa respiration redevenant chaotique, ses veines sur ses tempes étaient gonflées par la tension. Sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Non. Severus Snape, l'homme meurtri par la vie et mort injustement. L'homme sacrifié.

Cette phrase avait éclaté au visage de Draco comme une bombe. Il en avait été soufflé et était incapable de lui répondre. Elle poursuivit :

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu mourir. Et oui. J'ai vu ses souvenirs. Je sais qui il était Draco... Et je…

Elle ajouté après une seconde de silence gêné :

\- Je voulais... Te présenter mes condoléances, c'était un homme si... Courageux, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée en retenant ses larmes.

Le jeune homme fondit en larmes. Il était si triste, si perdu sans son parrain, mais touché par la présence de Granger lors de ses derniers instants.

Après avoir balayé des dernières larmes, il s'adressa à elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Merci Hermione. D'avoir été là pour lui. Ça me rassure.

\- C'est normal Draco.

* * *

Fin du flashback

* * *

D'un pas pressé, Draco traversait le long couloir menant à la grande Salle. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves s'écartèrent en le voyant. Il avait l'air fou. Arrivé devant la salle il se mit à scander le nom de son amie.

La jeune femme apparut à la seconde, inquiète.

\- Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hermione... C'est... incroyable , je... Viens... Tes appartements... C'est...

Son amie le coupa net.

\- Tu vas te calmer et manger, je vais demander à Winky de te faire un repas.

-Mais...

\- Mais tu es fatigué et tu dois avoir faim. J'ai que deux cours cet après-midi, j'arrive dès que je finis. D'accord ?

\- Bon... D'accord, dit-il embarrassé en voyant les regards curieux sur lui.

Il retourna aux appartements d'Hermione aussi vite qu'il en était parti. Winky avait déposé deux plateaux garnis de divers plats sur le guéridon du petit salon. Une odeur alléchante titillait ses narines.

Vitaly l'attendait, le dos reposant contre la tête de lit.

\- Je te l'avais dit Draco. Elle est occupée.

Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était lié à Granger.

\- Tu veux l'éviter plutôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et tenta de se lever pour prendre un plateau. Ses muscles faciaux se crispèrent de douleur.

\- Reste allongé, Hermione a dit que tu devais te reposer.

\- J'ai faim.

-Oh… Désolé, fit Draco en lui déposant le plateau sur ses jambes.

\- Merci.

* * *

Le dernier cour que dispensait Hermione venait de commencer. Les élèves de dernière année copiaient en silence les ingrédients d'une potion. Elle s'absenta un instant, pour ce rendre dans la réserve voisine, se saisir d'une préparation de son cru. Un liquide qui détectait la présence des ingrédients propres au polynectar. Elle trempa une bandelette de parchemin dedans. Une invention qui lui permettait de ne pas rater la potion qui l'avait transformée en chat.

Elle se saisit de la fiole qu'elle avait trouvée avant de la tester. D'abord elle attendit que la bandelette s'imbibe dans le précédent liquide. Puis elle testa le contenu de la mystérieuse fiole. Le résultat fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

Le cour se déroula avec lenteur. Elle revoyait tous les événements avec lui. Son arrivée, son accident de potion, ses absences, la fois où elle l'avait surpris dans la réserve. Toutes ses fuites. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien mais fit mine de rien pour garder la tête froide devant ses élèves.

Enfin, la cloche sonna. La tension commençait à monter peu à peu. La jeune professeur ramassa ses affaires, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa salle de cours puis se rendit à ses appartements. Le chemin qui ne lui prenait même pas une minute semblait lui prendre une éternité. Elle devait le mettre face à toutes ses incohérences.

Déterminée elle poussa la porte avec la ferme intention de tout découvrir à son propos. À l'intérieur Draco gisait au sol, se tenant la tête. Il geignait de douleur.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai pris un coup. Je préparais le thé en t'attendant, mais d'un coup trou noir. Et le temps que je revienne à moi il était parti.

Parti ?

\- Merlin ! Et comment ? Comme ça ? J'en étais sûre ! Ses cachoteries et...

\- Et je pourrais avoir quelque chose pour ma tête ? J'ai mal Hermione.

La jeune femme s'excusa et alla lui chercher une compresse qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'elle soit gelée. Son ami la remercia et s'installa dans le fauteuil en se tenant la tête.

Hermione se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle marmonnait sans cesse la même chose et semblait contrariée.

\- Je sais où il peut être... fit Draco.

Le visage de son amie s'illumina et elle se mit à le saisir par le col de son pull.

-Merlin ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On a pas de temps à perdre ! J'ai une idée.

Elle le relâcha et s'empara de matériel médical sur le guéridon. Draco était déboussolé et si fatigué. Il avait mal dormi et sa journée était déjà riche en émotions. Il voulait juste pouvoir se reposer. Hermione agissait bizarrement, il ne comprenait rien. Le moindre effort mental lui coutait.

\- On y va. Fit son amie déterminée et déjà prête.

Draco souffla.

\- Tu me laisse me reposer après ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Bon... Allons-y...J'espère que ça va marcher fit il en entrant dans la cheminée et lui tendant le bras.

Hermione le saisit puis entra pour se placer près de lui. D'une voix forte, Draco s'écria :

\- Spinner's End !

* * *

Dans un fracas assourdissant et dans un nuage de poussière et de flammes vertes, Draco et Hermione firent leur apparition. La pièce était un petit salon, avec une bibliothèque qui devait être bien garnie. À en juger de l'amas de livres déchirés au sol.

\- Où sommes nous ? Fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Une voix faible et grave lui répondit :

\- Dans la demeure des Snape.

Dans la pièce juste à côté, Draco et Hermione découvrirent qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Il leur avait fallu moins d'une heure pour trouver Vitaly. Le jeune homme était dans un piètre état et se tenait le cou. Il était sanguinolent.

Draco s'approcha de lui, l'examinant et lui demandant s'il allait bien. Voyant son cou il demanda à Hermione si elle avait de quoi faire nettoyer et panser la plaie.

\- Bien certainement, fit la jeune femme en souriant mystérieusement.

Elle donna à Draco une compresse et un bandage. Consciencieusement, il nettoya la plaie et s'appliqua à la protéger avec le bandage.

\- Merci Draco.

\- Bon. Maintenant que je t'ai aidé à le trouver, je peux te demander ce que je veux ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Hermione en le dévisageant.

-Oui. C'est ce que tu as dit. Et j'aimerais bien un petit week-end au bord de la mer.

\- Chez moi ?! Mais je...

\- Non non non Hermione , tu m'as dit tout ce que je voulais. Les Gryffondors n'ont-ils pas de parole ?

La jeune femme grommela. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter dans sa quête de la vérité.

\- Bien. Mais vous... Vous venez avec nous. Fit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune homme à la chevelure noire.

Avait-il le choix ? Il s'était réfugié ici mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec sa perspicacité et son intelligence, Hermione l'avait retrouvé. Fuir était inutile. Et son état était lamentable. Il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

\- Bien. Allons-y.

Hermione tendit son poing, suivie par Draco et enfin Vitaly. D'une secousse violente ils transplanèrent.


	16. Couleur lavande

Petit chapitre aujourd'hui qui dévoile encore bien des choses ;)

* * *

Le soleil projetait ses derniers rayons sur la plage en disparaissant peu à peu à l' ciel hivernal se parait d'une douce couleur lavande. La mer était calme, elle-même teintée de cette couleur.

La secousse qu'ils avaient subie en transplanant les avait projeté au sol. Visage face au roula sur son flanc avant de se relever péniblement. Il était affaibli. Son pansement n'avait pas tenu le coup. Par réflexe il passa sa paume pour épousseter la zone blessée mais ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il grimaça. Des grains de sables pénétraient sa chaire à vif.

\- Cesse de trifouiller ta plaie, viens, à l'intérieur tu pourras la nettoyer et mettre un nouveau pansement. Fit Draco en lui tendant le bras.

Devant eux se tenait une petite maison de bois à la peinture blanche. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours. À part une large plage de sable blanc. Assurément l'une des plus belles d'Angleterre.

Hermione était déjà entrée, préparant du thé pour se réchauffer. Sa demeure était froide, elle s'activa alors à préparer un feu, pendant que les deux jeunes hommes entraient.

Draco souffla bruyamment en s'installant dans le canapé du salon. Il était épuisé. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Le pauvre passait sa main sur l'énorme bosse.

Vitaly lui, restait debout sans bouger. Il semblait gêné.

\- Eh bien installe-toi, fit Draco en lui désignant un fauteuil.

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'installant alors qu'il voyait Draco grimacer.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'abord avec un regard furieux.

\- Tu m'as frappé ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Oh... Pardon... Fit Vitaly gêné de lui avoir porté ce coup derrière la tête.

\- Hermione ! T'as quelque chose pour les énormes bosses sur la tête ? Cria Draco sachant que la jeune femme était dans la cuisine.

Hermione fit alors son apparition, une théière à la main.

-Oui. Accio potion de desénflage ! Lança la jeune femme avant de se saisir de la fiole qu'elle donna à Draco.

\- Merci.

Hermione servit un thé à chacun avant de s'installer confortablement. Elle semblait étrange, mais cela ne surprit pas Draco. Ses gestes étaient pleins d'assurance, seul son regard la trahissait. Ses yeux laissaient transparaître une expression anxieuse.

\- Tes cours se sont bien passé Hermione ?

\- Très bien Draco... J'ai appris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui encore...

\- Ah oui ? Tu me raconteras demain, je suis fatigué. Je peux prendre la chambre d'amis ? Marmonna Draco en se levant et s'étirant.

\- Oui, je t'en prie. Repose-toi bien.

* * *

Le jeune homme la remercia en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Un lit confortable l'attendait. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, rebondissant mollement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. La journée avait été longue et bouleversante. Depuis la veille au soir il ne comprenait rien au déroulé des événements. D'abord Poudlard, ensuite Spinner's End et enfin la maison d'Hermione. Un moment d'accalmie dans cette journée harassante.

Il se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit et fixa en face de lui.

Une large fenêtre donnait sur l'horizon entre ciel et mer. Quel beau paysage. Le soleil avait déjà disparu mais il subsistait encore de la lumière. Il pouvait voir les vagues régulières qui se déroulaient jusqu'au rivage. Il resta un long moment à contempler et faire le vide dans sa tête. Totalement relaxé, il se rendit dans la salle de bain dans la chambre pour prendre une rapide douche. En s'installant sous la couverture il se sentit véritablement soulagé.

* * *

Depuis que Draco était parti, la tension ne faisait que monter dans le salon. Hermione et Vitaly se faisaient face. La jeune femme allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

Sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, Vitaly se tenait presque recroquevillé, fuyant son regard. Il avait l'air d'un coupable pris la main dans le sac. En parfait hôte et maître de la situation elle lança le sujet.

\- Eh bien. Quelle journée n'est-ce pas ? En moins d'une journée je vous retrouve blessé par je ne sais quoi, vous frappez Draco, fuyez et je vous retrouve à nouveau.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Miss.

\- Vous excuser ? Mais de quoi ? D'être un menteur ?

Vitaly releva la tête pour la regarder. Il était consterné. Qu'avait-elle cru comprendre ? Son regard était perçant.

\- Je vous en prie, ne faites pas l'étonné. Vous savez comme moi l'immondice de vos actes. Vous pensez que je ne le saurai jamais ? Fit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Miss Granger ?

Elle lui sourit ironiquement et sortit de sa poche des sortes de bandelettes colorées à leur base. Ensuite elle posa sur la table basse un flacon. L'homme en face d'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est-ce cela voudrait dire ?

Hermione se leva d'un bon et commença à faire les cents pas.

\- J'ai voulu savoir ce que le flacon que j'ai retrouvé près de vous contenait. Et surprise. C'est du polynectar.

Vitaly commençait à se sentir bizarre. Non pas par sa déclaration, mais il sentait qu'il allait en dire trop.

\- Un test pour connaître la composition d'une potion ? C'est brillant.

Même si vous aviez dû la reconnaître sans la tester. Votre expérience de félin ne vous a rien appris sur le polynectar ?

Touché. Mais la jeune femme ne laissa absolument rien transparaître. C'était elle qui posait les questions. Pas lui.

En face de lui, Hermione avait un sourire en coin et une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La jeune femme se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et lui dit d'un ton sournois ;

\- Vous vous êtes bien documenté sur moi, Monsieur... Monsieur comment déjà ? Lâcha Hermione d'un air narquois.

\- Vitaly Anatolievitch Prince.

Sa voix était presque réduite à un murmure comme s'il s'agissait d'un aveu.

L'expression qu'Hermione affichait n'était plus celle d'une personne sûre d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'air troublée. La situation tournait à son désavantage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre il s'était levé et dirigé vers elle pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Un rapprochement qui renforça la tension entre eux. D'une voix toujours aussi faible il continua :

\- Tout cela est bien trop compliqué à vous expliquer mais... Je vous laisse le droit de pénétrer mon esprit...

Étrangement elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. De l'appréhension ? Toutefois une petite voix dans son for intérieur lui intima de le faire.

D'un signe de la tête, sans un mot elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête.

Peu à peu elle se sentit plonger dans la noirceur de ses pupilles. Se sentant aspirée elle se détendit et se laissa aller. Aucune barrière ne se dressait contre elle. Elle glissa dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

* * *

C'était un jour particulièrement orageux. Le ciel grondait fortement et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Une femme et un préadolescent. Argus leur avait ouvert la porte et la femme poussa légèrement son enfant qui semblait intimidé. Ils étaient attendus. Derrière la lourde porte de l'entrée principale se tenait une sorcière de quelques années son aînée. Elle escorta la jeune femme et son garçon jusqu'au bureau du directeur où l'homme la congédia. Il accueillit chaleureusement son ancienne élève et tenta de saluer son fils qui se blottit contre sa mère. Le vieil homme éclata de rire face à ce comportement farouche et les pria de s'asseoir.

\- Bonbon au citron ? Fit-il en tendant une coupelle remplie devant lui pour qu'ils puissent se servir.

Puis il s'installa mieux dans son siège et demanda d'un ton calme et posé ;

\- Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai besoin... D'un service... J'aimerai éviter le pire.

\- Voyons ! Ne parlez pas comme ça, ce n'est tout de même pas si grave non ?

La femme releva le visage vers lui. Elle semblait réellement inquiète. Le directeur reprit ;

\- C'est par rapport à ce jeune homme ? Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Fit-il en s'adressant au garçon.

Le vieil homme ne pouvait rien voir derrière la cascade de cheveux qui déferlaient sur son visage. Sa mère décida de répondre à sa place.

\- Oui, c'est à son propos. Il a eu onze ans en janvier.

\- Eh bien ! Tu pourras bientôt faire ta rentrée à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être ravi, non ?

En réponse le garçon souffla. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Sa mère le rassura.

\- Écoute... Je dois faire quelque chose pour nous protéger... Je pense que tu auras réponse à certaines de tes questions...

Elle repoussa de ses doigts une de ses longues mèches pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

\- Oui maman... Fit son fils en relevant les yeux sur elle.

Le directeur leur souriait et fit un signe de tête, il était tout ouïe.

\- Bien... Je sais que dans peu de temps, mon fils rentrera à Poudlard, il va bientôt recevoir sa lettre mais... Vous devez changer une information...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Mon mari sera furieux... Il lit le courrier vous savez ... Et J'ai tellement peur... Fit la femme en chuchotant presque.

\- Allons... Calmez-vous... Quel est le problème ? Il ne sait pas que son fils est sorcier ?

\- Non... Il ne sait pas que ce n'est pas son fils.

La femme se tourna vers son fils, redoutant de voir un regard plein de rage. Mais rien. Le garçon attendait simplement. Il n'avait pas l'air plus impacté que sa mère. Elle souffla et se passa les mains au visage.

Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux et elle se mit à sangloter.

\- C'est quoi le problème exactement maman ? Fit son fils l'air visiblement inquiet.

\- Le... Certificat de naissance sorcier... Hoqueta la femme en essuyant ses larmes.

Le directeur se décida alors à lui faciliter la tâche

\- Lorsqu'un enfant naît, un certificat magique relève son identité automatiquement. Et il sert à envoyer plus tard une lettre pour avertir l'enfant qu'il est temps d'aller à Poudlard...

\- Et il ne faut pas que Tobias découvre que son nom ne figure pas sur la lettre. J'ai donc besoin qu'on modifie ce certificat pour qu'il n'en sache rien... Pardonne-moi.

Son fils ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans le vide.

\- Bien. En temps normal, c'est un acte de falsification et vous risqueriez gros avec le ministère...

\- Mais je... Fit la femme avant d'être coupée par son aîné.

\- Mais je vais le faire pour vous et votre enfant. Nous avons justement reçu les certificats de naissance.

D'un pop sonore un parchemin se matérialisa devant lui. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et lut le document.

\- Vitaly Anatolievitch Prince, fils d'Eileen Prince et d'Anatoli Viktorovitch. Né le neuf janvier de l'année 1961, tu seras à présent...

\- Severus Snape... Murmura Eileen.

* * *

Affaiblie Hermione retomba dans le fond de son siège. Ses membres se crispaient, son souffle devenait court. Dans sa poitrine son cœur se serrait, il cognait si fort. Sa voix était piégée dans sa gorge. Elle sentait ses lèvres bouger nerveusement, mais aucun son. Sa vision commençait à se réduire. Un voile obscur traversa son regard jusqu'à la plonger dans le noir.

Draco se réveillait lentement. Il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup dormi. C'était comme être dans du coton. Il bailla avant de s'étirer et s'asseoir. D'un coup il se souvint de où il était. Les événements de la veille étaient encore flous et il ne préféra pas y prêter attention. Il avait très soif. Un tour dans la cuisine s'imposait.

Au détour du couloir il vit que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le salon. Là, sur le canapé, Hermione dormait. Elle était couverte d'une cape. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cela parut étrange à Draco qui décida de la mettre dans son lit. Il l'installa avec douceur sous une couverture.

Enfin il put se rendre à la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il vida en quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il alla le poser dans l'évier, il distingua une silhouette sur la plage, devant un feu. Hermione avait placé des sorts de protection, aucun moldu ne pouvait s'approcher, ni d'autres sorciers.

Inquiet il s'empara rapidement de son manteau et traversa la véranda avant de sortir sur la plage. Il s'approcha et reconnu la personne qui se dressait face à lui.

\- Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui Draco...

\- Oh non t'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien dormi avec ce bon coup, ça m'a assommé, fit Draco en riant.

Vitaly fixait les flammes danser devant lui, l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elle a appris la vérité Draco.

\- Oh... Comment ?

Son aîné lui désigna une place devant le feu et près de lui. Le jeune homme obtempéra et s'installa.

\- Eh bien je soupçonne cette maline d'avoir utilisé du veritaserum pour me faire parler. Disons que... Par pudeur j'ai préféré faire parler mes souvenirs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré ?

\- C'était jusqu'à ce jour mon secret le mieux gardé. Mais à présent, tu as le droit de le savoir... Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai compris toute la violence de celui qui m'avait élevé. Je n'étais pas son fils.

Draco tiqua. Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner.

\- Tobias avait quitté ma mère après leurs fiançailles. Alors pendant une visite à sa famille à Moscou, elle a rencontré Anatoli. Un sang-mêlé Russe, du même âge qu'elle. Ils ont passé des moments forts... Et me voilà. Né quelque temps après qu'elle se soit finalement mariée à Tobias.

\- Je... Je n'en savais strictement rien.

Un long silence pesa, les buches craquaient en se consumant. Vitaly se redressa et regarda Draco.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Cette journée a dû être particulièrement éprouvante pour vous. J'en suis désolé. Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.

Draco souffla. Il avait bien compris la logique de cet homme. Il était d'une nature très pudique et ne se dévoilait jamais. Vitaly devait se sentir vulnérable et comme un animal blessé il devait se cacher.

\- J'ai compris... Si tu as besoin, j'habite à Camden Lock, passe me rendre visite. Jamestown road... Tu t'en souviendras ?

\- Bien sûr... Prends soin de Miss Granger, d'accord ?

\- Promis... Passe me rendre visite...

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Merci...

L'homme se tourna et transplana directement. Sans se retourner. Draco se laissa tomber dans le sable. Plus le temps passait plus il apprenait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

* * *

Bonnes fêtes , et à très vite pour le chapitre 17 qui est en cours d'écriture.


	17. La chute

Encore un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires :) Et , oui un bon twist comme j'aime ;) Bon réveillon et joyeux noël !

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les premiers rayons du jour filtraient à travers les rideaux. Mentalement elle essaya de refaire le cheminement de sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mais voilà. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Comme si elle essayait de se souvenir des bribes d'un rêve qui s'effaçait déjà de sa mémoire. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est qu'elle était chez elle.

La jeune femme décida enfin à se lever. La journée promettait d'être ensoleillée, en poussant les rideaux, elle ne vit aucun nuage, juste la pureté azure d'un ciel d'hiver. Un passage à la salle de bain s'imposait.

Les cheveux pris en torsade dans une serviette, elle se rendit à la cuisine. Un bon thé chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'activa à chercher sa théière. D'habitude elle la posait toujours sur le plan de travail. Un si gros objet ne pouvait pas disparaître. En levant les yeux elle aperçut quelqu'un sur la plage. Hermione prit son manteau et sortit.

À quelques mètres de la maison, Draco était assis près du feu. Il l'avait entretenu toute la nuit. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir Hermione arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-elle interloquée.

Draco se releva en lui faisant face.

\- Tu débloques Mione, tu te souviens de rien ?

\- Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

Merlin. Voilà qu'elle commençait à perdre la mémoire. Son ami cru d'abord à une plaisanterie.

\- Oui, bien sûr tu ne te souviens pas de l'épopée qu'on a vécue en un jour.

\- Je... Non...

L'air vague presque perdue, elle semblait dans une intense réflexion. Non, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Personne ne pouvait feindre de perdre la mémoire. Draco soupira. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il ne savait pas comment.

\- C'est toi qui as pris ma théière ?

\- Quoi ? Lâcha Draco qui était encore dans ses pensées.

\- Ma théière.

\- Ah oui... Je me suis fait du thé. Tu en veux ?

Son amie hocha la tête et il fit apparaître une autre tasse qui lui remplit avant de lui donner.

Ils restèrent en silence à regarder la mer et boire leur thé. Draco se sentait dépourvu. Lui avait certes du mal à réaliser et à comprendre le retour de son parrain, mais elle, était dans le déni le plus total. Il se dit à lui-même qu'après tout, c'était logique. Elle était choquée. Il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et si elle perdait à jamais la mémoire ? Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à Hermione !

D'ailleurs celle-ci ne semblait en rien touchée par la situation de la veille. Elle regardait simplement le paysage, sereinement. Bien trop sereinement aux yeux de son ami. Hermione l'avait sauvé, il était dans un état déplorable lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. N'importe qui aurait été complètement perturbé. Mais elle non.

Bien. Si elle était ainsi, il fallait la laisser. Draco ne préféra pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui parlant de la veille. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Ni comment cela allait l'impacter.

Alors il profita de cette douce matinée. Le bruit des vagues, l'odeur iodée, le rassurait. Il se sentait serein et incroyablement bien reposé. Il s'allongea sur le sable, les mains sous sa tête. Hermione le tira de cette méditation.

\- Tu es arrivé comment ?

Après un long moment de réflexion, il préféra lui mentir.

\- Nous sommes venus tous les deux en transplanant hier. Tu étais très fatiguée et tu t'es endormie.

\- Oh... Désolée.

\- Oh non c'est pas grave. J'ai passé un bon moment.

Après une bonne heure à fixer le ciel, il se décida à rentrer. Le feu était éteint et il mourrait de faim.

À l'intérieur Hermione s'installa sur le canapé pendant qu'il préparait à manger. Il trouva des pâtes, de la sauce tomate et une bouteille de vodka dans le placard. Le jeune homme commença donc à cuisiner. Hachant l'ail avant de le faire revenir et ajouter la sauce et faire mijoter le tout. Il lorgna la bouteille pendant que les pâtes finissaient de cuire. Sans véritablement réfléchir il se servit un shot de vodka. Après une journée pareille lui aussi voulait oublier, comme Hermione.

Une fois le plat terminé il l'appela pour déjeuner. Elle remercia chaleureusement son ami de cette attention. Elle appréciait sa cuisine.

Les deux amis déjeunèrent et passèrent leur après midi à s'occuper chacun de leur côté. Hermione corrigeait ses copies et Draco lui se promenait sur la plage. Contrairement à la veille, la journée passa bien vite.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière. Hermione était toujours aussi impassible. Cela irritait Draco. Comment pouvait-elle oublier tout ça ? Il ne comprenait rien. En début d'après-midi il se décida à rentrer. Il travaillait le lendemain.

Avant de partir il remercia Hermione de son accueil et lui demanda de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Ils s'embrassèrent puis il disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

* * *

Le soleil était enfin revenu à Poudlard, faisant fondre la neige tombée en abondance les mois précédents. Hermione venait de rentrer après s'être occupée de mettre de l'ordre chez elle. Malheureusement elle trouva ses appartements dans un état désastreux. Flacons de potion, mortiers, ingrédients, compresses. Tout était étalé sur le sol. Elle inspira profondément. Un sort de rangement et nettoyage s'imposait. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'embêter. Une fois que ce fut fini elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et pris un livre. Ses copies étaient toutes corrigées et ses cours prêts. Elle allait pouvoir commencer sa semaine de la meilleure des façons.

* * *

Vitaly errait dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Sa maison d'enfance, avait été saccagée. Avec toutes ces révélations, il avait eu besoin de se recueillir. Retourner là où tout avait commencé, serait plus juste dans ce cas. Se retrouver sur les cendres d'une époque révolue. Les pillards avaient défoncé la porte d'entrée et l'avait remise tant bien que mal. Il suffisait juste de l'enfoncer et de se faufiler dans son encadrure. Elle n'était plus occupée. La bâtisse s'était parée de toiles d'araignée et de crasse. Les murs étaient salis d'inscriptions les plus haineuses. "Bâtard" "Traître" "Chien". Ces tracés grotesques faisaient guise de papier peint sur les murs qui étaient autrefois immaculés.

Sa bibliothèque, qu'il avait mis tant de soin et d'années à remplir n'était plus. La grande majorité des livres faisaient office de confettis. Les fauteuils éclatés reposaient sans pieds au sol. La fenêtre brisée par un jet de cailloux sans doute, laissait passer une brise glacée. Le portrait familial, qui autrefois ornait la cheminée était calciné au sol. Il ne subsistait que quelques morceaux. Une main forte et imposante d'homme. Les yeux d'une mère. Les joues creusées et les lèvres pincées d'un jeune enfant. Vitaly se laissa tomber à genoux dans cet amas de livres et de plumes. Sa main se porta à l'un des morceaux. Les yeux de sa mère. Pleins d'inquiétude pour le futur, pleins de regrets du passé... La pauvre femme avait tout fait pour protéger son fils. Qui de part son engagement dans les ténèbres l'avait précipité à sa chute. Assassinée cruellement. Il avait appris plus tard que le Lord l'avait fait par plaisir. Par simple amusement de voir ce que cela provoquait de perdre l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère. Pour transformer en monstre froid, un jeune homme déjà blessé par la vie. C'était lui, le monstre cruel.

Sa gorge se serra. Mais il se raisonna. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Cela ne ramenait pas les morts, cela ne réglait pas les injustices. Il prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu. L'émotion était forte. Il se fit violence. D'un geste hésitant, il attrapa le morceau qu'il fixait. À peine l'avait il saisit qu'il s'était réduit en poussière. Il poussa un cri de rage. Se releva, donnant un coup de pied dans le tas au sol. Tout vola autour de lui. Excédé il projeta son poing dans le mur le plus proche. D'un coup sec. Un impact resta au mur. Et un autre sur sa main, ensanglantée. Il pesta puis se rendit dans la cuisine en face. L'eau peina à couler du robinet. La tuyauterie faisait un bruit saccadé, puis aiguë, avant de laisser passer un fin filet d'eau. La sensation du froid le crispa. Sa main avait déjà doublé de volume.

La cuisine était tout aussi saccagée. Les autres pièces avaient dû subir le même n'eût pas le courage de se rendre dans les chambres. Il était dégoûté de ce champ de ruine. Il s'était finalement assis sur le sol froid au milieu de ses souvenir anéantis.

Soudainement il tiqua. Il avait aménagé la cave et elle était protégée par un sort. D'un bond il s'était relevé et rendu dans l'entrée. Là il pria pour que personne n'ai pu y pénétrer. La baguette à la main il se rendit à l'emplacement exact. Dans un murmure il lança le mot de passe. Le bois du parquet craqua et un passage se fit entre les planches. Il soupira puis alluma sa baguette.

S'engouffrant dans l'escalier il fut pris par un sentiment de nostalgie. Cela faisait une vingtaine d'année qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Son refuge, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec son père, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se cacher. Et tout était intact. Il restait la paillasse pour faire des potions, le petit lit de camp, une armoire. Lentement il ouvrit le meuble et une odeur monta subitement à ses narines... Cette senteur particulière liée à son adolescence. Mélange de bois de cèdre et vétiver. Un parfum qu'il appréciait beaucoup à l'époque. Ses affaires étaient là, pliées. Il y avait quelques livres en plus. Il se sentait plongé dans une bulle temporelle. Et il avait toujours besoin de refuge.

Ainsi le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était dans son cocon, il ne voulait pas en sortir. Il était ce jeune adolescent, perdu, ne sachant pas quelle était son identité. Plongé dans sa réflexion, en méditation il restait allongé. Sans faire le moindre mouvement. Qui était-il ? Un bâtard ? Un traître ? Une vermine ? Dans sa tête les voix raisonnaient. C'était comme s'il entendait toutes les insultes qu'il avait reçues dans sa vie. Et les secondes, les minutes, les heures et les jours passèrent en même temps que ce flux de pensées. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé et arrivé au bout de cette torture mentale, il ne restait rien. Rien, sauf quelque chose qui refit surface, comme une bouteille à la mer. Sa voix. Il l'entendait. Elle lui avait parlé, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas mérité cette vie. Il se releva et passa ses mains sur son visage. Mais Hermione avait douté de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne devait pas rester comme ça. Ses pensées auraient raison de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépérir. Après des jours de solitude il refit surface.

* * *

Près du canal, il remontait la rue d'une façon fantomatique. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il marchait allant là où ses pieds le mèneraient. Au détour d'une rue, il senti une main s'abattre sur son épaule, le faisant chanceler. Brusquement il se retourna. Il faisait à présent face à Draco. Le jeune homme le serra dans ses bras. Il était heureux de le voir. Chaleureusement il l'invita à le suivre pour lui montrer son appartement.

À l'intérieur Draco fit asseoir son invité et partit dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose. Il en revint immédiatement avec de quoi préparer du thé et des scones. Son parrain affamé s'empara des gâteaux et les dévora un à un devant Draco, amusé, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

\- M'en rappelle pas, fit Vitaly après une gorgée de thé.

Draco le regarda médusé. Mais il le laissa s'alimenter sans le tourmenter de questions. Une fois qu'il eut finit , ilcommença timidement :

\- Bon je sais que tu ne veux pas en dire trop. Tu n'aimes pas te dévoiler et je respecte ça. J'aurai juste aimé savoir comment c'était possible. Mais, j'apprécie que tu sois là parrain. Vraiment. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Draco.

\- Tu es retourné à Poudlard ?

\- Non... J'avais besoin de temps.

\- De temps pour ? Fit Draco visiblement intéressé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Digérer tout ça.

Draco comprenait que Vitaly allait en avoir besoin d'encore beaucoup de temps pour gérer la situation. Alors il se décida à lui offrir sa présence et de son temps. Draco voulait profiter de sa présence. Tant d'années seul. Sans la moindre famille. Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son parrain. Enjoué Draco se décida à préparer un repas.

* * *

À Poudlard les cours venaient de s'achever. Hermione avait passé deux semaines très calmes. Aucune agitation, aucun problème de discipline. Elle fut surprise quand à la fin du cours un élève l'attendait, seul à la porte.

\- Eh bien jeune homme ? C'est une question sur les cours ?

\- Euh... Eh bien non Madame... C'est autre chose.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et fit face à l'élève.

\- Je t'écoute, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est rien Madame... C'est juste que je voulais savoir si le professeur Anatolievitch était toujours malade.

À ces mots, elle eût le souffle coupé. Sous ses yeux repassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses souvenirs, son nom, son vrai nom, qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Dumbledore et de la sienne. Un poids énorme pesait sur sa poitrine. L'élève cria à l'aide. La jeune femme était devenue pâle et en quelques instants, avec le choc, elle était tombée.

* * *

Une lumière aveuglante lui brouillait la vue. Elle était allongée et elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un s'activer autour d'elle. On l'appelait, elle entendait des voix lointaines se rapprocher. L'infirmière. Hermione pouvait sentir cette odeur si caractéristique de cet endroit. La bouche pâteuse, elle peina à parler.

\- Ah ! La voici qui se réveille ! Miss Granger vous allez bien ?

\- Oui...

\- Eh bien vous avez fait une belle chute, m'a-t-on dit. Votre tête a pris un choc.

\- Vous parlez d'un choc, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et lui passa la main au front. Elle était brûlante.

\- Il serait préférable de vous garder pour la soirée Miss.

L'intéressée protesta immédiatement.

\- Non, je vais bien, c'est une hypoglycémie, rien de grave.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme se préparait déjà à partir, récupérant sa cape. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était adulte et s'était relevée facilement.

Arrivée dans son appartement, Hermione se précipita à la cheminée. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait en parler, c'était Draco.

Elle patienta un bon moment devant l'âtre avant de voir le visage de son ami se dessiner.

\- Oh Hermione ! Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Disons que j'ai fait un malaise, mais ça va.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vitaly. Tout m'est revenu. Et je... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je m'en veux d'avoir réagi de la sorte et...

\- Hermione calme-toi. C'est normal. Ce n'est pas anodin je sais.

\- Je me sens perdue...

\- Ça va aller... Détend toi, fais quelque chose, occupe-toi.

\- Tu as raison... Je crois. Je te laisse, je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

\- Non, ça va aller Draco. Bonne nuit.

\- Fais attention à toi, bonne nuit.

* * *

Le visage de la jeune femme disparaissait dans les braises incandescentes. Draco se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Son parrain lui faisait face et avait tout entendu. Ses poings étaient crispés, ses mâchoires contractées.

\- Je vais démissionner.

\- Hein mais quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai bien fait trop de dégâts. Je dois fermer ce chapitre et m'en aller.

\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Quel dégât tu aurais fait ? On est heureux que tu sois là !

\- Elle est choquée... Et ce n'est pas étonnant. Regarde qui je suis. Un bâtard de cachot hideux.

\- Je ne vois pas ça en toi. Et elle non plus ne voit pas ça. On voit tout sauf ça. Accepte-le. Fais-nous confiance.

Vitaly s'emparait de sa cape et se dirigeait dans la cheminée. Avant il se retourna vers Draco. Il le fixa tristement. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain s'en aille. Il le suppliait du regard.

Prenant une inspiration, il se saisit de la poudre de cheminette. Il avait disparu une fois de plus.


	18. Comme l'effet d'une bombe

Vitaly va-t-il continuer à fuir ? Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Hermione venait tout juste de se relever. Elle avait passé de longues minutes assise devant la cheminée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle se trouverait dans une telle situation. Sur son lit elle se prit la tête entre les mains en se recroquevillant. Son ancien professeur. Son collègue avec qui elle avait partagé de moments si particuliers. En si peu de temps. D'abord leur proximité qui s'était installée pendant les vacances. Connaissant sa nature elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait partager de tels moments avec lui. Mais elle avait été de plus en plus surprise à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça avait été une certitude.

Elle se résigna. Demain, elle donnait cours. Il était mieux pour elle, qu'elle se repose. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve lui serait de la plus grande aide. Roulant sur son flanc, elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. À tâtons sa main cherchait la forme particulière de la fiole de potion. Rien. Il devait en avoir dans la réserve. Les couloirs étaient froids, alors elle enfila un gilet.

Dans un grincement strident la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit. Hermione était bien chanceuse, il restait qu'une seule fiole. Pourtant lors du dernier inventaire elle se souvenait d'en avoir dénombré une dizaine. Il était étrange qu'un si grand nombre de potions ai été consommées en si peu de temps. Elle haussa les épaules et ferma la porte. Ses muscles raidis lui faisaient mal. Elle décida donc de prendre un bain. Cela ne ferait pas de miracles, mais au moins la soulagerait. L'eau chaude coula à flot et de la vapeur se dégagea de la baignoire. Hermione glissa un pied dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température. C'était brûlant mais elle pouvait le supporter. Enfin submergée elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle se massa un bon moment en appliquant son shampooing. Pour le rincer elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Un bruit sourd retentit. D'un coup elle se redressa. Elle resta un bon moment à l'affût du moindre bruit. Rien. Sans doute l'avait-elle imaginé. Après s'être lavée et habillée elle se dirigea vers l'étagère en face de son lit. En attendant que la potion fasse son effet, elle lirait. Au hasard, elle choisit un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu comme les autres et elle le lança sur son lit. La fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve était posée sur sa table de chevet. Le tiroir était encore ouvert. Un morceau de parchemin en dépassait légèrement. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mis un parchemin dans son tiroir, elle s'en saisit surprise et pleine d'appréhension.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Venir à mon secours. Alors que je n'en suis pas digne. Je ne le mérite pas. Et je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Je dois partir, disparaître à tout jamais. Le fait que j'ai survécu était une erreur. Je ne veux pas faire votre malheur._

Hermione avait peiné à lire ses derniers mots. Un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension la prenait. Pourquoi devrait-il fuir ? Tout ce qu'il disait à son propos était faux. Il n'avait jamais fait son malheur. Pas une seule fois. Elle avait vu ses souvenirs, et elle savait ce qu'il méritait. D'un trait elle avala la potion. Elle fut envahie d'un flot ininterrompu de pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil_._

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla,elle se sentit dans un état encore pire que la veille. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'une manière stridente à lui en donner un mal de tête de bon matin. Ses gestes étaient engourdis. Elle se sentait vide. Se lever. Faire cours. Rien ne lui donnait l'envie. La jeune femme était presque dégoutée. Quelque chose lui manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais il n'était plus là. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle devait faire avec. Après tout, qui d'autre dispenserait les cours de potions si elle ne le faisait plus ? À cette réflexion, elle se redressa. L'horloge lui faisait face affichait neuf heures et dix minutes. Dans un fracas, elle bondit hors de son lit, retirant son pyjama. Elle était en retard de dix minutes. Jamais elle n'était en retard. Merlin, la potion qu'elle avait bue l'avait plongé dans un sommeil bien trop long. Intérieurement elle se maudissait. Les premières année qu'elle avait ce matin n'allait sûrement pas attendre sagement. Habillée à la va vite, elle prit la direction de sa salle de classe.

À son grand étonnement, elle n'entendit pas la cohue du groupe d'élèves. Le couloir était plongé dans le calme. Il n'y avait personne. Hermione se flagella mentalement. Jamais elle n'avait été absente une seule fois. Elle était juste en retard, et voilà que ses élèves manquaient à l'appel. Face à la porte, elle posa sa main, qui fit s'entrebailler celle-ci. Il y avait ses élèves, elle pouvait entendre des voix. Plus franchement, elle poussa la porte et une vingtaine de pairs d'yeux se retournèrent vers elle. Vingt-et-une, en comptant celles qui l'avaient fixée brièvement avant de continuer à faire l'appel. Elle balbutia sous l'effet de la surprise. Il était là. Assis à son bureau, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ses joues semblaient encore plus creusées. Vitaly appelait sèchement les élèves en complétant le registre. Elle s'excusa de son retard puis le rejoignit.

Les élèves se dissipèrent un instant, profitant d'un court instant de silence pour bavarder et il tonna de sa grave voix. Immédiatement ils se turent. Vitaly se leva et distribua le matériel pour la leçon du jour.

Il revint à son bureau, l'expression toujours aussi fermée. Hermione elle le regardait par intermittence. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il était revenu. Il avait sans doute reconsidéré ce qu'il avait dit et avait décidé de revenir.

Mais lui, ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois. Il s'affairait à corriger des copies, répondre sèchement aux questions des élèves. Il avait l'air excédé. Alors elle s'approcha des élèves pour les aider tandis qu'il griffonnait un parchemin.

De temps à autre elle relevait la tête vers lui. Espérant ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Pas une seule fois il ne la regarda. Impassible comme à son habitude. Excédée Hermione décida de se concentrer sur le cours. Elle venait en aide à ses élèves avec joie. Leur expliquant plus amplement la fonction d'un ingrédient, aidant à mieux mélanger la préparation. Ses élèves le lui rendaient bien.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner était arrivée bien rapidement. À peine la cloche sonna les onze heures, que Vitaly avait déjà quitté la salle de classe. Hermione ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, elle aidait encore ses élèves à ce même moment.

* * *

Dans un murmure, une voix grave lança un mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit, et dans un bruit distinctif, l'escalier tourna. Ce bruit interpella l'occupante du bureau.

La directrice était assise à son bureau quand elle reçut de la visite. Ce n'était pas prévu aujourd'hui, elle se leva avec surprise pour saluer ce visiteur. D'ailleurs cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Bonjour Mme Mcgonagall. Ne vous en faites pas, asseyez-vous, je ne serais pas long.

La vieille femme fronça un sourcil puis se réinstalla. Elle remit brièvement de l'ordre sur son bureau, puis joint ses mains, et attendit que Vitaly commence.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux en expirant.

\- Je voulais... Vous annoncer mon départ.

\- Votre départ ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Fit-elle sévère.

\- J'aurai préféré que cela le soit.

\- Puis-je connaître vos raisons ?

\- Disons. Que mes problèmes de santé pourraient être un poids, pour ma collègue.

\- Vos emplois du temps sont aménagés. Pourquoi ne pas vous arranger avec elle ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

Contrariée la directrice réajusta ses lunettes. Elle était abasourdie par la déclaration de son jeune collègue. À vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il y a deux semaines elle avait reçu une lettre de Vitaly dans laquelle il s'était excusé d'être absent pour raison médicale. Elle l'avait accepté, la femme favorisait la santé de ses employés avant tout. Mais cela n'était pas logique.

\- J'aurai préféré que vous preniez un congé pour vous rétablir. Votre travail avec Miss Granger me ravit.

Vitaly marchait dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé. Nerveusement il se repassait la main dans sa chevelure de jais. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que la directrice lui avait dit. Alors cette dernière ajouta d'une voix plus affirmée et forte.

\- Je peux comprendre. Cependant, je vous donne trois jours pour y réfléchir. Ce sont les règles de l'établissement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, lui avait-il répondu presque irrité par ce délai.

\- Pourtant il le faudra. Revenez me voir dans trois jours. Si votre décision reste inchangée, nous signerons les documents relatifs à votre démission.

\- Très bien. Je reviendrai. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots le jeune homme s'était éloigné dans un mouvement de cape. La directrice le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers.

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas pu entendre le cri de rage que Vitaly avait poussé. Les émotions ne faisaient que s'ajouter et lui faire perdre la raison. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. Tout était de sa faute. Absolument tout. Mais prendre cette décision lui était difficile. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Mais avait-il le choix ? Hermione n'avait que trop endurer par sa faute. Il se reprocha sa froideur à son égard. Mais aussi cette proximité qu'il avait partagée avec elle le soir de Noël. Son étreinte, la plus douce qu'il ait connu. Et ce baiser.

C'en était trop. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et il était allé trop loin. Elle avait dû être répugnée lorsqu'elle a su qui il était et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Personne, ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Il était plein de honte et de rancœur. Résigné il se décida à se terrer dans ses appartements en attendant que les cours reprennent.

* * *

Après un rapide repas et un tour à la bibliothèque, Hermione arrivait à sa salle de classe. Avant d'y pénétrer elle tenta de se concentrer. Elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être là une bonne demi-heure avant le début des cours. La jeune femme voulait lui parler. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mentalement elle tenta d'élaborer un dialogue pour être plus à l'aise en face de lui. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il était à son bureau comme toujours plongé dans des copies. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient sur ses yeux. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vue, alors elle se signala ;

\- Bonjour...

Elle n'eut pas le plaisir d'entendre sa voix. Il ne lui répondait pas. La jeune femme s'installa et sortit un livre du tiroir de son bureau. Elle n'arriverait pas à le lire, mais ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle était prise d'un tumulte de pensées et de questions. Pourquoi diable ne lui répondait-il pas ? Elle passa de longues minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait fait de mal. Elle avait douté de lui, cela l'avait sans doute blessé. Ce n'était pas son intention mais elle en regretta amèrement ce qu'elle pensait en être la conséquence.

Pendant toute la durée des cours de l'après-midi elle restait presque muette. Sa voix était faible, les élèves peinaient à l'entendre. Elle était presque recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Vitaly, même s'il tentait de ne pas la regarder ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Cela ne fit que redoubler sa haine envers lui-même. Hermione lui paraissait apeurée. Comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre cruel et sanguinaire. Il se haïssait de la faire se sentir ainsi. Jamais il n'avait eu de mauvaises intentions envers elle. Il n'avait voulu que la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa vérité. Et celle-ci avait éclaté au grand jour. Soufflant tout sur son passage, comme une bombe. Hermione était la sinistrée de ce désastre. Et il le voyait. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. La sonnerie de la fin des cours mit également fin à la torture d'être près de celle qu'il faisait souffrir. Il allait pouvoir fuir.

Hermione avait tranquillement ramassé ses affaires avant de quitter la salle. Ces cours lui avaient semblé durer une éternité. Un profond malaise l'avait pris. Vitaly l'intimidait plus que jamais. Et son indifférence la faisait se sentir mal. Elle avait pris l'habitude récemment d'être proche de lui, aussi bien en cours, qu'à l'extérieur. Et tout ça était fini, comme évaporé. Pour tenter de s'occuper elle se rendit à la grande salle pour aider les élèves dans leurs devoirs.

Hermione s'était installée sur un banc, près d'une jeune fille. Elle expliquait à cette élève un diagramme dans son devoir d'arithmancie quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était la directrice. À son regard elle comprit que c'était quelque chose de sérieux et s'excusa auprès de son élève. McGonagall l'avait emmenée à l'écart.

\- Bien. J'avais à vous parler Miss Granger. Comment se passent vos cours en ce moment ?

\- Tout se passe pour le mieux... Mais ce n'est pas qu'à propos de ça ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. C'est à propos d'autre chose.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Il se peut que vous occuperez seule le poste de maître des potions.

Son propos résonna dans la tête d'Hermione avant que tout se brise comme du verre. Elle resta stupéfaite, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre mot. Un tintement lointain faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Pendant un instant le court du temps s'était brièvement suspendu. Laissant la jeune femme choquée. Son aînée se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Ce n'est pas souhaitable effectivement, mais il m'a confirmé sa détermination.

La cage thoracique d'Hermione se distendit, lui permettant d'inspirer fortement. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se crisper. D'un mouvement brusque, elle s'éloigna de la directrice et commença à courir. Pendant tout son trajet elle fut incapable de penser. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Ne voyait même pas autour d'elle les quelques élèves surpris. Machinalement elle allait là où sa folle course l'emmènerait. Arrivée à destination elle tambourina avec violence à la porte. On ne lui répondit pas. Le sang lui montait à la tête faisant gonfler ses tempes. Avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'une colère incontrôlable, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Quand elle vit une malle dans l'entrebâillement son cœur battait encore plus fort, plus désespérément.

La mine grave, il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne semblait guère étonné de la voir. Vitaly l'invita même à entrer d'un geste de la main. Comme si c'était naturel, qu'elle si elle avait toujours eu le droit d'entrée dans son intimité.

Sur un fauteuil en cuir il avait pris place se servant un verre de whisky pur feu. Hermione était restée longtemps sur le pas de la porte tétanisée. S'armant de courage elle entra, fermant derrière elle la porte.

Vitaly avait déjà finis son verre d'un trait. Il la fuyait toujours du regard.

\- Vous allez partir. C'est ce que la directrice m'a dit.

Aucune réponse. Il se servait un autre verre qu'il remplit à ras bord.

\- Vous allez fuir.

\- Oui je vais fuir. Comme ce fuyard que j'ai toujours été n'est-ce pas.

\- Face à la mort vous n'avez pas fui. Et c'est ça qui terrifie toute la race humaine. Vous n'avez pas eu peur. Pourquoi ?

Dans un bruissement il releva sa manche de chemise.

\- Voilà. Vous l'avez votre réponse. Parce que j'ai plus côtoyé la mort que... Avait-il lâché en dévoilant la marque des ténèbres.

La fin de sa phrase s'était mue en un silence. Et ce silence voulait dire bien plus que le mot qu'il allait lui dire.

\- J'ai lu la lettre que vous m'avez laissé. Pourquoi être revenu ?

\- Pour faire mes valises.

Ces mots étaient pour Hermione un coup fatal pour son cœur. Vaincue, à bout de force elle sortit. Sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son ventre était noué. Elle voulait disparaître, ne plus avoir à sentir tout ce mélange d'émotion. Elle devait prendre une pause. Ce mois avait été bien trop intense pour elle. Et ce soir c'était trop. La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Il lui serait bien trop dur de faire cours demain. Elle enverrait une lettre à Mme McGongall pour s'excuser de son absence. Voir son meilleur ami lui ferait le plus grand bien. Draco était de bon conseil. Elle fit un passage à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide au visage. Sa tête lui semblait brûlante, sa peau était même rouge. Une fois prête, elle prit place dans la cheminée avant de lancer la poudre et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.


	19. Malfoy le stratège

Hey ! Petit chapitre pour clore cette année. Merci à vous de me suivre, de me lire et de m'aider à améliorer mon contenu. Bonne lecture et bonne année :)

Petite réponse aux reviews ; oui en effet Vitaly fuit beaucoup. Mais il ne pourra bientôt plus ;)

* * *

Le temps était particulièrement maussade à Londres. La pluie battait le sol et les carreaux si fort que Draco n'entendait que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait le canal, sa surface était déformée par les clapotis de l'averse. Il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui. Par chance il n'avait pas pris ce déluge sur la tête. Avoir sa belle chevelure blonde ruinée par la pluie ? Non merci. Avant de rentrer, après le travail, il avait fait quelques emplettes. En sortant de l'épicerie fine, les nuages s'étaient rapidement condensés et avaient d'abord craché une pluie fine qui s'était rapidement changée en véritable déluge. À présent, Draco ne pouvait plus rien voir à travers ses vitres. Il quitta son poste d'observation pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

Il se servit un verre d'eau et grignota quelques biscuits. Enfin, il s'installa dans son canapé. Nerveusement il se rongea les ongles. À vrai dire il craignait pour son parrain. Les choses se passaient pourtant pour le mieux à Poudlard. Malheureusement Vitaly voulait fuir. Draco était exaspéré. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain. Et l'homme ne se confiait que très peu. Tout cela lui remua les méninges. Son parrain était bien trop complexe pour qu'il puisse le cerner. Lorsqu'on croyait l'avoir compris, finalement on s'apercevait du contraire. Il lui filait toujours entre les mains.

Le jeune homme feuilletait quelques livres en attendant de préparer à dîner. Son amie lui avait laissé quelques ouvrages moldus qu'il appréciait. Le parfum de Patrick Suskind en faisait partie. Il avait suspendu sa lecture il y a quelque temps. Draco aimait tant ce roman qu'il n'avait pas voulu le finir tout de suite. Posé sur l'étagère près de la cheminée, le livre lui faisait de l'œil. C'était décidé, il allait enfin le finir. Confortablement installé il se plongea dans l'histoire sombre de ce jeune maître parfumeur. Il était tant immergé dans l'histoire que la fin le choqua. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant son livre. D'ailleurs il était si étonné qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser la cheminette.

\- Tu l'as fini n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione en s'installant près de lui.

\- Oh. Merlin. Mais pourquoi ? Marmonna Draco visiblement surpris, les yeux toujours rivés sur la dernière page.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand je l'ai fini.

\- Mais il était si beau... Si sublime ce roman. Mais la fin…

\- Chaque bonne chose a une fin Draco. Ajouta son amie d'un air triste qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

En refermant le livre il avait relevé les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Draco cru comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais préféra lui demander :

\- Mione... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

La jeune femme souffla et se passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure. Elle commençait à jouer avec ses mèches quand elle se décida à parler.

\- Je... Désolé Draco. Je t'ai pas averti du fait que je comptais venir, avait fait la jeune femme gênée.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça brièvement avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Mais ce n'est rien Hermione ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as besoin de me parler de quelque chose ?

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Immédiatement Draco eût déjà confirmation sur ses doutes. Il voyait bien son inconfort. La seule chose qu'il attendait était de voir ce nom sur ses lèvres. Ces trois syllabes.

\- C'est à propos de Vitaly.

Bingo. Il le savait. Mais ne voulant pas que son amie comprenne que c'était évident, il fit mine de ne rien savoir. Mais intérieurement il jubilait.

\- Oh... Je comprends.

\- Il va partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avait soufflé Hermione les yeux dans le vide.

\- Je crois avoir ma petite hypothèse, affirma Draco en allant à la cuisine servir un verre à son amie.

Hermione resta interloquée. Mais elle voulait le savoir. Elle suivit Draco du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne près d'elle.

\- Il n'a pas l'habitude de... Disons... Être proche de quelqu'un, reprit le jeune homme après un court silence.

\- Tu veux dire que je l'ai fait fuir ? Avait lâché Hermione d'un ton amer.

\- Non Hermione loin de là. Il se déteste. Jamais il ne laisse des personnes s'approcher de lui.

Le jeune homme vit son amie se figer. Elle avait arrêté de jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Comment ça ? Avait répondu Hermione une lueur dans les yeux.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un bon. Elle éprouvait toujours un léger stress lorsqu'on lui posait ce genre de question.

\- Eh bien... Vas-y.

\- Il s'est passé... Quelque chose avec lui ?

Cette question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Draco connaissait très bien son amie. Il l'avait parfaitement cernée. Et ses expressions et, sa façon de dire les choses dévoilait beaucoup de choses. Cette dernière était justement en train de se serrer les doigts nerveusement, cherchant ses mots.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tout le porte à croire. Comment tu m'en as parlé pendant les vacances de Noël. Comment tu as pris soin de lui. Même la façon dont tu parles de lui.

\- Oui. Ça doit être ça. Je l'ai dégouté, avait-elle fait d'une voix grave.

\- Mais non Hermione.

Draco lui avait répondu sur un ton rassurant. Malgré elle, elle lui avoua ;

\- Je n'aurai pas dû l'embrasser. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas. Souffla la jeune femme embarrassée par cette confidence.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Wow. Tu l'as... Embrassé !

Draco se mit à rire nerveusement. Il s'était relevé pour se servir un verre. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Je te dégoûte aussi ? Avait répondu Hermione en voyant son expression.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Absolument pas. En fait je suis même soulagé.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avec tout ce que Voldemort faisait avec les femmes était... Répugnant. Le mot n'est même pas assez fort en fait. C'était abject. Et je sais qu'il n'y a jamais participé. Il en était malade d'être forcé à regarder. Et tu vois, je pensais que jamais il aurait été capable d'approcher une femme après ça.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle connaissait la noirceur des pratiques des mangemorts. En pensant à toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait dû voir, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur.

\- Il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Non Mione, il ne méritait pas ça. Et il mérite d'être heureux.

Hermione n'avait rien de plus à ajouter. C'était la vérité. Tout naturellement ils changèrent de conversation. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Du côté de Draco tout se passait pour le mieux. Au travail c'était le calme plat comme d'habitude. Mais très vite la conversation dévia quand Hermione expliqua la réaction de Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie.

\- Donc tu vois je me réveille et je sentais que ça allait bien. Mais bon, elle voulait quand même me garder. Toujours aussi protectrice.

\- Eh bien je pense que c'est normal. T'as fait une chute et t'as eu un choc assez fort. D'ailleurs si je peux me permettre, comment ça t'est revenu comme ça d'un coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je parlais avec un élève, il s'inquiétait de pas le voir revenir. Et tout m'est revenu. Quand je l'ai trouvé, qu'il me l'a dit, que je n'y croyais pas. Puis quand on était chez moi et qu'il m'a dévoilé une partie de ses souvenirs.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

\- Étrangement il m'a laissé voir ses souvenirs. C'est là que j'ai appris sa véritable identité. Puis je pense m'être évanouie.

\- Et le lendemain tu te souvenais de rien. Honnêtement j'ai un doute sur quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu lancer un sort pour ta mémoire ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. T'es la première personne à qui il a montré sa vraie identité. Je ne le savais pas, personne le savait.

\- Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il effacé la mémoire après m'avoir tout dévoilé ? Et s'il m'a vraiment effacé la mémoire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait définitivement ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas moi. C'est l'homme le plus énigmatique que je connaisse. Mais s'il te dit plus de choses qu'à tout le monde pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Ajouta Draco un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher et...

Draco avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait répondu d'un ton déterminé.

\- Vas-y naturellement. Comme t'as toujours été avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. De toute manière il compte partir. Sa malle était prête, répondit tristement Hermione.

Draco se rapprocha de son amie et l'étreignit. Il savait qu'elle était blessée par le départ de Vitaly. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas explicitement, cela crevait les yeux.

\- Je suis quand-même content qu'il soit revenu dans ma vie et que tu sois là. J'espère que tout s'arrangera.

Hermione sourit à son ami. Même dans des situations difficiles il ne désespérait pas et gardait de l'espoir. Le temps était passé bien vite et les deux jeunes gens avaient faim. Ils passèrent donc à la cuisine, préparant ensemble le plat tout en discutant.

Ils poursuivirent leur soirée en discutant près de la cheminée. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, Hermione était exténuée.

\- La potion sans rêve que j'ai pris hier soir était bien trop forte et je me sens encore épuisée. Je vais te laisser, je tombe déjà de fatigue.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais aussi bientôt aller au lit. Bonne nuit Hermione.

\- Merci à toi aussi Draco, lui avait répondu son amie pleine de tendresse.

* * *

Elle aimait beaucoup son amitié avec Draco. Même si cette dernière n'était pas une évidence. Pendant des années il l'avait méprisée et elle l'avait détesté. Mais la disparition de leur professeur les avait rapproché. C'était la seule qui comprenait sa souffrance, sa solitude lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents. Au fur et à mesure ils avaient lié une relation presque fusionnelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout se dire. Puisqu'ils arrivaient réciproquement à lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Et ce soir Hermione avait parfaitement compris que Draco, en savait plus de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Merlin. Tout s'enchaînait si vite et sans logique. Elle était toujours perdue. Draco avait raison. Lui parler était la meilleure solution. Mais comment faire, il était si fermé la plupart du temps.

* * *

Draco lui était encore dans le salon. Il avait pris une douche rapide et s'était mis en pyjama. Comme à son habitude il lisait dans le canapé, buvant un thé. Il était en train de relire un passage du livre qu'il venait de finir plus tôt, quand il fut interrompu par du bruit. Cela venait de la cheminée. Il n'attendait pas de visite pourtant.

Vitaly était apparu devant lui. Il affichait une mine grave. Dans sa main il tenait bouteille de whisky pur feu. Bien entamée. En signe de salutation il renifla en relevant la tête vers lui. Draco soupira. Puis lui fit signe de ne rien dire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là il lui désigna un siège et s'attela à lui préparer un thé. L'homme ne disait rien. Lorsque le jeune homme lui servit une tasse il la refusa, lui désignant sa bouteille.

\- Combien t'en as bues des comme ça ?

\- Mhmm... Trois.

\- Ah. Et ça te dirait pas de passer à quelque chose de plus...Doux ?

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. La douceur c'est la perdition. Fit Vitaly avant de boire une bonne rasade de pur feu.

\- Parce que tu estimes à tort que tu ne la mérites pas... Comme tu estimes aussi que tu dois partir de Poudlard.

\- Pourtant il le faut.

\- Pourquoi il le faudrait ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

Draco lui répondit exaspéré ;

\- Ne pas la faire souffrir ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est en partant que tu la feras souffrir. Et la voir souffrir me fera autant de mal. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Vitaly s'emporta. Les veines sur ses tempes étaient gonflées. Ses yeux injectés de sang par son ébriété. Il lui répondit, désinvolte.

\- Je ne voulais rien Draco ! Ça m'est juste... Tombé dessus. Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Le jeune homme lui faisant face se mit à sourire avant de lui lancer :

\- Tu viens de me donner la définition d'une certaine chose. Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Ça, je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Effectivement, tu veux l'ignorer.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Draco.

\- Pas comprendre que tu t'en veux d'avoir été si proche d'elle ?

\- Je le savais que jamais je n'aurais dû laisser ça arriver. Je suis un vieux bâtard dégoûtant.

\- Toujours ce mot à la bouche. Bâtard ceci, bâtard cela. Je suis certain qu'elle ne pense absolument pas ça de toi. Pour qu'elle m'en parle avec des étoiles dans les yeux... Lui répliqua Draco bien content de sa réponse.

Bien évidemment il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre. C'était évident pour Draco mais au moins il savait que cette phrase ferait son petit effet. Il reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Tu dois lui parler tu sais. Ça vous ferait du bien.

Vitaly se redressa et finit sa bouteille d'un trait. Il réajusta sa cape avant de lui répondre sèchement.

\- Je dois partir. Je fais cours demain. Bonne soirée Draco.

\- Ça aurait été une bonne soirée si tu n'avais pas fui. Mais bon. Je suis habitué maintenant. Prends soin de toi. Et s'il te plaît. Réfléchis bien à ta décision. Bonne nuit.

Vitaly l'avait remercié, s'était éloigné et commençait à se diriger vers la cheminée. Il put entendre Draco derrière lui ajouter :

\- D'ailleurs la nuit porte conseil parrain.

Vitaly pensa que ce gamin était vraiment perspicace. Tellement qu'il devait même battre en retraite. C'était mieux ainsi. Il commençait à entrer dans la cheminée, quand il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui.

Draco le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Vitaly était tombé mollement au sol. Inconscient.

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il ne fallait pas déformer mon sublime crâne de Malfoy.

Draco ne l'aurait pas frappé en temps normal, mais il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Le jeune homme ricana un instant. Ce plan était parfait. Il reprit son sérieux puis le fit léviter. Là il le déposa sur le canapé puis le couvrit. Avec le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait consommé et le coup qu'il avait reçu, il était certain qu'il ferait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Draco l'observa une dernière fois. Ses traits étaient bien plus apaisés maintenant. Éveillé, il était bien trop sur les nerfs. De plus, l'alcool n'aidait pas. Heureusement il avait évité le pire. Le jeune homme savait que son parrain pouvait être bien plus nerveux. Par chance Hermione ne s'était pas réveillée. Tout allait pour le mieux. Draco avait su tourner la situation à son avantage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Et il plongea dans les bras de morphée avec cette expression rieuse.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	20. Confinés

Salutations ! De retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à ceux qui me liront. Un peu de chaleur en cette saison hivernale. ;)

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Londres. La pluie avait cessé de tomber tôt dans la matinée. Le temps était agréable. Sur l'un des plus haut bâtiments de Covent Garden, Draco s'était installé. Il y a quelques années déjà, il avait malencontreusement transplané pour finir sur ce toit d'immeuble. La vue y était sublime. Il pouvait voir tout covent garden, Westminster, Mayfair, ainsi que la tamise. Le jeune homme prenait son petit-déjeuner. Un breakfast sandwich et un thé. Il était allé le chercher avant de transplaner sur ce toit d'immeuble. Ses deux mains enserrant sa boisson, il profitait de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Il avait quelques minutes avant de devoir se rendre au travail. Son sandwich était déjà finit, son thé à moitié entamé. Le jeune homme se souvint d'une chose, et fourra sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Dans un bruit de papier froissé, il déplia le parchemin. Encore une fois, il le relut.

_Madame McGonagall,_

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon absence d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas assurer mes cours. Il se trouve que j'ai à régler quelques affaires au plus vite. Je reviendrai ensuite à Poudlard._

_Veuillez accepter Madame, mes salutations les plus respectueuses._

Une plume se matérialisa par un sort lancé par Draco. Il s'en saisit et parapha au bas de la page. Ce dernier savait très bien que Vitaly paraphait toujours ses lettres.

Le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir une aussi bonne idée. Le grand duc perché sur l'antenne près de lui attendait. Son maître lui tendit la lettre, que l'animal attrapa dans son bec. L'oiseau fixa Draco de ses yeux jaunes avant de déployer ses ailes. Il disparut peu à peu en direction du nord. Draco le regarda un long moment. Puis il finit son thé d'une gorgée. La journée allait pouvoir commencer. Cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Les journées se ressemblaient à Gringotts. Et il se trouve que les goblins n'étaient pas toujours de bonne compagnie. Mais il avait hâte de rentrer après le travail.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à pénétrer dans l'appartement de Draco. Gênée par cette arrivée de la lumière Hermione grommela. Merlin. Elle aurait dû tirer les rideaux avant de s'endormir. En baillant elle roula sur son flanc jusqu'au bord du matelas. Faire la grasse matinée n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Puis elle était chez son ami. Elle comptait bien le remercier à sa façon en rangeant et préparant le repas de ce soir.

En se levant, elle fit face au miroir. Elle était venue en pyjama. Il faudrait qu'elle rentre à ses appartements pour se changer plus tard. En attendant, elle commençait à avoir faim. Dans la salle de bain, elle était en train de se nettoyer le visage quand elle entendit un bruit. Draco ? Il devait être en retard. Peut-être qu'il s'était couché tard. Elle s'essuya le visage puis entendit un second bruit. Cela venait de l'entrée.

Hermione dévala l'escalier à la hâte puis se figea. Vitaly était là. Et il n'avait justement pas l'air d'apprécier d'être dans ces lieux. Nerveusement il tentait d'actionner la poignée de porte en vain. Violemment il donna un coup dans la porte en la maudissant. Puis il se retourna. Et lui aussi se figea. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, toujours fuyant. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'un bref instant.

Hermione avait l'air tout à fait surprise. Évidemment elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à le trouver ici, quand il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Vitaly revint immédiatement à sa tâche. Il retourna à la cheminée. Cela pouvait se voir qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser la cheminette plusieurs fois. Il y avait une bonne couche de poudre par terre.

Hermione le suivit du regard. Elle devait faire ce que Draco lui avait dit. C'était le moment où jamais. Elle commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et le rejoignit dans le salon.

Vitaly répéta sans arrêt des noms de lieux en jetant la poudre de cheminette. Et rien ne se passait. À part le sol qui se recouvrait de plus en plus. Il pesta encore et encore.

Rapidement il alla dans la cuisine, suivit par Hermione. Une bouteille de pur feu trônait sur la table. Il la saisit, tentant d'en boire une gorgée. En vain. Elle était vide. Dans un mouvement de rage il la brisa sur l'angle de la table, devant Hermione.

La violence du bruit, et des projections de verre l'avait fait sursauter. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut la plaie béante sur la main de l'homme. Un grand bout de verre avait dû l'entailler. La base de son pouce était ouverte, et déjà le sang coulait à flot. Il régna un moment de silence. Les deux n'entendait que leurs respirations et le son du gouttellement du sang.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider... Fit Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Après avoir lancé un sort pour se débarrasser des débris, Vitaly se retourna vers elle. Son regard était plus noir que jamais. Comme si l'entendre dire cela avait attisé la haine en lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Granger. Je ne suis pas votre animal blessé.

De sa main valide il chercha une fiole dans ses capes. Hermione disparut pour réapparaître très vite, lui tendant une potion.

\- J'ai... Utilisé votre technique pour faire un fluide regenérateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une ruse de votre cru ? Du polynectar peut-être ?

\- Non... Je tenais justement à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû... Mais s'il vous plaît, servez-vous-en. Avait-elle affirmé en lui désignant sa main.

Le sang formait déjà une large flaque au sol, maculant ses bottes. Il regarda sa main sans comprendre. La plaie était très large et profonde. Mais il n'avait rien sentit. Il soupira. Hermione insista, lui tendant la fiole. Il accepta, avec une pointe d'amertume. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Mais elle était si bornée. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé de toute manière. Et il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Il ouvrit la fiole, et versa le contenu sur sa plaie. Pour ne pas en mettre partout il s'était penché au-dessus de l'évier. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de lancer des recurvites, pour nettoyer le sol de son sang, qu'il s'était retourné vers elle.

Il leva sa main. La plaie était refermée. Pas une goutte de sang, ni blessure. Pas même une petite entaille. Vitaly s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était soufflé. Hermione était brillante. Jamais il n'en avait douté.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez parfaitement maîtriser ce fluide. Merci à vous.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir enseigné de telles choses.

Il renifla. Touché. Cette maline réussissait à tourner un remerciement en un compliment. Et comme toujours il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle s'était décidée à changer de sujet :

\- Je ne veux pas paraître ennuyeuse. Mais avec la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu, un petit-déjeuner ne vous fera que du bien, et je suis affamée.

Elle s'approcha du plan de travail et sortit un grand récipient. D'un sort, elle attira à elle tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Vitaly la regardait faire en se massant les tempes. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité hier lui avait fait fondre son cerveau. Il avait affreusement mal et ne pouvait se concentrer. L'odeur de pancake se rependait déjà dans la pièce en titillant ses narines. Lui aussi avait faim. La jeune femme lui posa une tasse de thé et lui dit :

\- Désolé, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous vouliez un café.

\- Je préfère le thé, merci.

Les assiettes enfin prêtes elle lui en tendit une. Puis déposa sur la table du miel avant de s'installer en face de lui. Il dégustait ses pancakes quand il l'entendit avouer :

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille. J'ai été trop impulsive.

\- C'est moi qui ai à m'excuser Miss.

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Était-ce un sourire moqueur ? Non. Elle semblait étrangement sincère. En la regardant, Vitaly se demanda si Draco lui avait bien dit vrai la veille. Elle ne le voyait pas dont la façon dont lui se voyait. Mais cela restait impossible à ses yeux. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé avait profondément déformé sa vision de lui-même.

\- Mais... Je dois savoir. Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ?

Encore cette question. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre option.

\- Parce qu'il le faut Miss Granger. C'est comme ça.

\- Non.

La jeune femme lui avait affirmé d'un ton tranchant. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Sans même détourner le regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai été froid, sarcastique, distant. Et vous voulez que je reste votre collègue ?

\- Vous avez tort. J'ai passé des moments de qualité avec vous. Que ça soit en cours ou à l'extérieur. J'ai apprécié ces moments, comme je vous apprécie.

Son regard ne dévoilant qu'une pure franchise. Vitaly ne pu déceler le mensonge. Elle disait vrai.

\- C'est de la folie pure. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Avait-il dit en détournant son regard, gêné.

\- Non.

Il se releva, et la regarda de nouveau.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que je suis. Une vieille âme piégée dans ce corps.

\- Votre vision s'arrête à des choses bien futiles. Puisque je vous le dis. J'ai apprécié tous ces moments. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine, avait-elle lâché avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Je refuse de vous croire. Lâcha le jeune homme en reculant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Derrière lui il put sentir le mur contre son dos. Ses yeux à elle était rivés sur les siens. Et c'était comme si elle l'aspirait. Comme si elle l'appelait. Vitaly savait ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, il lui avait tout dévoilé. Et à présent c'était à son tour.

* * *

La salle de Poudlard s'était matérialisée devant lui. Les élèves étaient en train de copier la leçon au tableau. C'était lors des premiers jours de cours. Il se vit passer dans les rangs, observé par Hermione en retrait. Elle le détaillait. Pas comme une bête curieuse non. Pas comme ça. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait connu. Un autre souvenir se montra à lui. C'était un peu plus tard. Ils se regardaient tour à tour. Jamais il n'y aurait cru. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra quand un autre souvenir survint brutalement. Il avait reconnu cet appartement. Dans l'encadrure de la porte se tenait Hermione, il put l'entendre dire :

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Et elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres. La passion était palpable. Elle se blottissait contre lui en approfondissant le baiser. Il pouvait sentir son sang affluer dans ses veines. Il avait tant tenter de l'oublier en vain. Et le voir dans ses souvenirs à elle ne l'avait que bouleversé encore plus. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement. Mais son esprit avait encore des choses à lui montrer.

Il put se voir dans une chambre. Allongé nonchalamment sur un lit. Elle était là. Remontant peu à peu vers son entrejambe en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était comme s'il avait pu le sentir. Cette douceur humide particulière. Elle s'était hissée au-dessus de lui. Uniquement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge qu'elle se débarrassa et se caressa pour lui. Merlin. Les fantasmes de cette sorcière étaient aussi brûlants qu'elle. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'empaler sur lui quand le lien entre leurs esprits se brisa alors qu'il criait :

* * *

\- Assez !

Mollement il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. Il était essoufflé. Un trop plein d'émotion l'avait saisi brutalement et son retour à la réalité était plus que chaotique. Il était à la fois perdu et terriblement excité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui infligeait ça ? Une torture. Voilà ce que ça avait toujours été. Sa présence le dévorait. Aussi bien psychiquement que physiquement. Une pensée censée était impossible. Et il sentait toujours cette pulsion. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Personne ne lui avait fait cet effet et il ne pouvait pas lui laisser avoir cette emprise sur lui.

Il se releva et se servit un verre d'eau. Cette plongée dans ses pensées l'avait épuisé. La jeune femme restait dans l'attente. Le remarquant, il reprit de sa voix grave ;

\- Jamais nous n'aurions dû faire ça.

La jeune femme marqua un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole. Tout en ce faisant, elle se rapprochait de lui à nouveau.

\- Pourtant, j'ai aimé ce baiser. J'ai aimé goûter vos lèvres. J'en ai toujours eu envie. Et je le veux encore. Elle l'avait dit sur un ton suave et affirmé, qui ne perturba que plus Vitaly.

Celui-ci la regardait, perdu dans son regard. Ses yeux bruns. Cette lueur d'un feu intense. La façon dont elle avait de le regarder, rendait sa peau brûlante. Son excitation n'en devenait que plus forte.

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses douces mains et elle s'empara de sa bouche. Il s'était totalement perdu, dès qu'elle avait posé la douce chaire de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement il laissa échapper un soupir rauque quand il put sentir sa poitrine contre son torse.

Possessive, elle lui avait pris sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche la suçotant. Il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement à cet assaut dès plus sensuels. Il tentait au mieux de ne pas succomber. Mais le besoin qui régnait dans ses baisers le fit s'abandonner à elle. Il l'attira plus contre lui, et répondit à son baiser. Avec tout autant de besoin et d'envie. Hermione le fit asseoir et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il se sentait fondre. La façon dont elle l'embrassait était extraordinaire. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et put sentir leur douceur. Elle était troublante.

Hermione commença à déboutonner sa chemise quand il revint à lui et rompit le baiser.

\- Non Hermione. Je ne peux pas.

La jeune femme le regarda avant de se relever de ses genoux, déçue.

\- Pardon... J'ai cru que comme moi vous en aviez envie.

Il s'était immédiatement relevé puis lui affirmer :

\- J'en ai envie. J'en meurs d'envie Miss. Vous êtes si désirable. Mais ce n'est pas moral. Je suis votre collègue. Et je suis Severus Snape...

\- Non. Vous êtes Vitaly. Vous avez une chance de vivre aujourd'hui sous votre vraie identité. Vous êtes libre. Severus n'était qu'un captif. Vous devez vivre. Profitez de ce que la vie a à vous offrir. Et par pitié, lâchez prise. Totalement.

Il soupira avant de lui répondre, désolé :

\- Je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle. Et vous. Vous pouvez me faire perdre, le contrôle et la raison.

À ces mots elle se rapprocha de lui. Sa petite main se posa sur son entrejambe. Il pouvait sentir une décharge électrique le long de ses reins. La sensation de cette main sur son érection était délicieuse. Elle retira sa main à regret avant d'affirmer d'un ton provocateur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler.

\- Je contrôle une bonne partie de cette... Envie. Sinon j'aurais succombé il y a bien longtemps, lui avait-il affirmé la fixant de son regard brûlant.

Cette réponse fit hoqueter Hermione de surprise. Et elle le regarda avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

\- Bien. J'ai une proposition alors. Si vous gardez le contrôle vous pouvez partir de Poudlard. Si vous perdez vous restez.

Vitaly fût consterné.

\- C'est puérile Miss. Je refuse.

\- Moi qui croyais que les serpentards aimaient le défi ?

Il prit moment pour réfléchir. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant qu'il puisse démissionner. Il lui suffirait d'éviter au plus la jeune femme et ce sera réglé.

\- J'accepte. Marché conclu.

!x


End file.
